RWBY - Silver glows
by Life's reward
Summary: Book one of the The Silver Light trilogy. We know the story of Team RWBY, before Team RWBY there was was Team STRQ. What adventures await the "coolest team to graduate Beacon Academy." Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen, Summer Rose
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much to everyone, who has read and responded to the first chapter of this! It means so much to me thank you, each and every one of you is amazing!

* * *

"Good luck students." Professor Ozpin nodded, and suddenly the metal plate next to Tai snapped up shooting the student next to him into the air and the forest below.

"Oh, you have got to be…" Tai couldn't even finish his sentence before he too was thrown headfirst into the woods below. He quickly tried to throw a glance back at the cliff seeing if he could spot Qrow, but luck it seemed was not on his side. _Okay, landing strategy I've got this… Never had to deal with this many trees, but whatever I've got this._

Squinting his eyes against the wind stinging his eyes Tai tried to look for the best point of entry. There, a break in the leaves showed a level of higher trees rising above the forest, and fewer branches to hit. Raising his arms in front of him Tai readied his gauntlets. Impacting the branch, he shattered it with the force of his impact. The sudden change of force flipped Tai backward. Towards the limb approaching his legs. Bending his legs as he touched the branch and kicked off it. Shattering the limb while flipping Tai upside down. Reaching his arms out Tai felt the metal bracers impact another tree limb. Flipping him back up and on the ground.

Running a few extra feet to bleed off the last of his momentum, Tai looked back and smiled at the human-sized hole he had just created.

 _Well… I landed. Now which way to this ruin? I need to get a relic and a teammate. It'll be easy everyone here seems nice, I'm sure they will be great._

A sudden yell cut off his train of thought. Looking up Tai saw a student several plates down from him flying through the air with almost no control. Given how little time he had had to prepare for his flight Tai wasn't surprised.

 _Still, that's not good, if there are any Grimm around, he could be in danger._ Tai took off at a sprint towards the student, a hint of panic in his chest.

Instantly Tai realized that running in a forest was much harder than running on the sands of Vacuo. At home, he could run for hours as long as it wasn't too hot out. Here every branch, shrub and whatever else grew in this forest seemed intent on grabbing and tripping him. He was forced to create a zigzagging path between trees. Rounding a tree Tai stumbled as a bush appeared in front of him. There was no avoiding the unexpected obstacle, and Tai ran straight into it. His leg catching in the many branches he tumbled head over heels right into the blade of a halberd.

"Wow, holy crap!"

Tai looked up to see the boy he had been running after quickly raising his weapon while the girl next to him quickly aiming anywhere but at a fellow hunter.

"Oh, oh man! You scared the shit out of us!" The boy switched his grip on the weapon and extended an arm to Tai.

Shaking his head, Tai took the offered limb. "Sorry about that! Bush just kinda came out of nowhere and attacked me!" he smiled trying to play off the situation.

Pulling Tai up the boy smiled, but then his face returned to serious again, "Were you being chased!"

"What? Oh no, nothing like that. I was actually trying to find you. I saw you fly overhead after I landed and thought well, he's as good a partner as any." Smiling Tai playfully punched the boy's arm, "But I guess you already partnered up shame."

The boy smiled back, "Yeah, sorry you just missed me, Lilly here found me a few minutes ago. My name's Dew." Lilly inclined her head as she was mentioned, focusing instead on holstering her two pistols.

"I'm Taiyang, nice to meet you two!"

The girl's head shot up at this, "Taiyang? You're the transfer from Vacuo?"

Smiling and rubbing the back of his head, Tai nodded. "Yep, that's me!"

Dew's eyebrows raised, "Wow, all the way from Vacuo! What made you come to Beacon?"

"Clearly because it's the best school there is." Lilly answered as if it was an obvious fact, "I've heard Taiyang was one of the strongest of his class. So naturally, the best would come to Beacon."

Tai smiled awkwardly, "Well thanks, I trained really hard, but I'm hardly the best."

"Don't sell yourself, short man! I'm sure you're great." Dew punched Tai in the arm.

"Well, good luck to you two, I'll see you around. Got a partner to find and all that." Tai turned to leave the clearing.

"Make sure you avoid those Branwen's!" Lilly called after him.

Looking over his shoulder, Tai cocked his head at the girl.

"The Branwen's, I hear they are just a couple of tribal people who crept their way into Beacon ruining this prestigious academy."

Squinting in confusion Tai looked back at her. "Come again?"

Lilly sighed as though she was explaining something to a toddler, "The Branwen's are from a nomad tribe, a couple of barbarians that wormed their way into this once fine academy."

"If they can fight don't they deserve a chance?" Tai asked. That was certainly the case for Shade.

"Please, any brute can swing a stick and call it fighting, being a huntress requires intelligence. Just stay away from them."

"Okay, you got it." _Weirdo_ , _they don't sound that bad. More likely a hyper active imagination._ Tai ducked under a tree limb and was alone again. _No idea what that was about, but whatever. Now, where am I?_ Spinning on the spot Tai looked for anything that could point him towards the temple again. Nothing. _Well, I'll find a partner on the way. No big deal I'm sure a bunch of people haven't met up yet._ "Let's, go, that way!" Pointing to his left for no one, in particular, he set off once more.

Taking his time to avoid tripping on the undergrowth slowed Tai down a lot more than he was expecting. Almost tripping over the thousandth tree root, Tai grumbled to himself. _What I wouldn't give to get out of this forest and be back on the open ground._ As if in answer to his unspoken request the forest began thinning, gaps could be seen among the trees now, and an imposing cliff face rose into the sky. A grin split across Tai's face. He'd made it to where the relics were somewhere at the base of that cliff, and no doubt a partner. Someone, he would become as close as a family with during the next four years.

 _Assuming you don't bite each other's heads off_. His grin broke into a full smile at the thought, _Nah we'll get along great!_ Breaking into a run Tai made for the cliff, not noticing the black hulk laying in his path. Tripping head over heels Tai rolled several feet before coming to a halt with a skid that took him several more feet. "Damned trees!" Tai swore, pushing himself up, "It will be too soon before I have to deal with another, one, of, you." The words dying in his mouth as a Grimm Creep began untangling its limbs from where Tai had sent it flying. Around him, Tai noticed four more of the black tripeds emerging from the forest around him.

 _Really wishing I had a partner right about now._

Glancing over his shoulder, Tai looked hopefully for any sign of human life, anything that would provide him back up, no one appeared to offer their aid however.

Raising his arms in front of him Tai dropped into a combat stance, legs slightly bent arms close to his torso, and yet fluid like water. With a loud snap, the gears and springs on his gauntlets activated. From the bracers sprang metal plating. The shields of his weapon a good foot and a half wide expanded to cover the bracers. Then with the release of locks and springs, the length of Drachen Ira doubled creating full metal plates on each arm. Smiling Tai looked for the first unlucky foe.

Snarling the nearest Creep leaped towards Tai, half way through the air it met with a fist. Just before impacting with the creature's skull, Tai flicked a switch and the springs that had been holding the lower foot of his shield snapped forward, into the rest of the weapon. The force drove Tai's fist into the Grimm's skull. Bone shattered as the Creep smashed into the ground and bounced away. Letting the momentum carry him forward Tai spun into a kick catching the next Creep in the chest and sending it flying, completing his turn Tai slammed his fully extended gauntlet into the next Creep, hammering it into the ground.

 _Right three down and six, too, go?_

The Grimm circled him growling at their prey.

"I could have sworn there were only two of you the last time I checked!"

A Creep to his left roared and leaped for an answer. It only made it half way.

Closing the distance to his attacker, Tai caught the beast with an uppercut. The metal plate snapped into itself, providing the extra force needed to throw the monster into the air. Leaping after his opponent, Tai brought his elbows to his side and raised his forearms in front of his chest. Flicking the switch to extend Drachen Ira to it's full length he let the momentum assist in smashing the Grimm back to earth. Throwing himself into a flip Tai spun back to the ground and kicked his leg out bringing it down on another Grimm. Kicking off the broken enemy, Tai twisted in the air, bringing his gauntlet crashing into a third Creep. A snarl forced Tai to whip around and duck under Drachen Ira's shield as a Creep collided and slide off clawing at him as it went. The impact sent shockwaves through his body, and Tai took several steps back.

 _Not going to let that happen again._ Taking a few seconds to slide away from any further attackers Tai looked around. _Three down three to go this is going to be easy._

"Then why are there more of you!" he shouted in rage. More than fifteen Creeps now filled the forest around him. Even an Alpha had joined the pack.

Then his eyes fell on the head of a Grimm crawling out of a hole at the base of one of the trees.

Taking a step back and delivering another killing blow to one of the beasts that got too close, Tai glanced around again and found at least ten other holes scattered throughout the area.

 _So, this is what a nest looks like, I'll be sure to remember that._

Tai looked around again as the much more immediate threat stalked closer. "Well boy's it's been fun, but I have places to be so if you'll kindly excuse me."

The Alpha Creep bellowed at him.

"Well if you say so!" Tai shouted, diving away from several creeps as the pack charged at him. Throwing a punch into the nearest Grimm Tai spun on the spot and ran away from the charging horde and past the dead body.

Instantly Tai remembered why he hated running in the forest, as a tree root caught him and almost sent him sprawling. The growls behind him were more than enough encouragement to keep moving.

Trees and bushes whipped by as he ran, well-timed blows forced several trees to collapse behind him. _Hopefully on some of them._ Stumbling over a bush Tai looked up to see open fields. "Oh thank god!" fully retracting Drachen Ira into the gauntlets on his arm, Tai set out at a full sprint. Within seconds the howls of the Grimm were fading away.

Looking over his shoulder, Tai saw two Grimm still continuing the chase. Ahead of him, an old structure rose out of the ground. Ancient stone pillars seemed one with the field as the separation between humanmade creation and nature had vanished decades ago.

Reaching the small outer wall, Tai vaulted over the stone, tore across the once ornate floor, and jumped the wall on the other side. Rolling quickly to take cover behind the tall outer wall, Tai looked around. Planning to get the drop on the Grimm as they ran by chasing in the direction he had been running, and froze. Sitting behind the wall mostly hidden was the woman he had seen talking to Qrow. Her long black hair flowing down to her waist just peaking over the edge of the wall, with her eyes closed and a look of concentration on her face and showing no sign of reaction to someone just leaping over her.

The howl of a Grimm echoed from the other side of the wall. "Hay, hay! Look out!"

She made no movement, no reaction.

Bounding over the wall, the first Grimm landed. Snarling as it spun around crouching down to devour the unconscious woman.

Tai felt like the world moved in slow-motion as he activated Drachen Ira while diving to block the attack, as the Creep sprang.

The metal rang as claws tore at the shield blocking it from its prey. Tai had tackled the woman to the side while holding the beast off as best he could.

Her eyes flew open, and Tai felt like he was facing two opponents as he stared into blood red orbs filled with anger.

"You idiot, just what do you think!" She cut herself off as she seemed to come back to reality when Tai rolled off her and batted the Grimm away. Rolling to her feet faster than Tai had seen anyone move her sword was already flashing out, moments later the monsters head dropped to the ground in a pool of smoke.

Standing up she sheathed her sword as the second Grimm leaped over the wall she spun around.

Tai took a single step forward catching the grim in midair. The force of his blow shattered the wall and the Grimm.

Turning to give a thumbs up and smile to his new partner Tai froze as he found her sword an inch from his neck.

"Wow, um ha ha. You got me! Good one partner!" Raising his hands and trying to slowly back up Tai only felt the wall bump into the back of his knees.

"I had that. There was no need for you to step in. So one, we are not partners. I'm waiting for mine to show up. Two don't ever save me again! Three, what's your name?"

Tai reeled under the flood of words, his mind latching onto the last thing that he heard. "Taiyang." Regaining some of his composure and stepping to the side away from the blade still pointed at him. "Taiyang Xao-long, at your service, miss…"

"Thank you Taiyang. I'll be sure to pay you back for helping me." She began returning the long, blood red, katana to its sheath.

"Ah, don't worry about it I mean, can't have a friend hurt on my watch and all that?" He smiled again. _I guess we did kinda meet in a weird way, well I'm sure she's nice._

Red eyes flashed, as she made the metal rasp against the sheath for the last few inches before letting it click against the base. "I don't like owing people. And we, are not, freinds!" she bit out.

 _Okay well, she's a work in progress then._ "Well, will you at least tell me your name before you decide we aren't friends? I mean we worked pretty well just now Miss…"

She didn't blink. Instead, her faced darkened, "Branwen, Raven. And we are not friends, Mr. Xao-long."

* * *

Well we have met everyone! Next time the whole gang will meet up. Hope you enjoyed and as always any feedback is great!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back, thank you all for the follows, likes, and comments it makes me feel so happy when I see a new /  
Any and all feedback is much appreciated.

* * *

She slid through the trees careful not to make a sound. Looking around Summer regretted how her cape would sometimes snag, but the thought of leaving it behind was unthinkable. Her hands tightened on Silver Moon, the handles of her weapon were cool and firm. Closing her eyes Summer took a deep breath.

 _It'll be okay. You'll be okay_. _Everything you've worked for has led to this moment. You can't back out now._ Moving around the corner of a tree Summer glanced around and nearly jumped out of her skin, a squeak escaped Summer's mouth. Before she even realized it her semblance flared to life.

Panic flooded her body, and she felt like curling up into a little ball and letting the panic die down. _No, I'm a huntress now! I need to be strong, get yourself under control._

Wishing she could sink to her knees, she watched the man on the tree branch, who had just fallen from the sky, look around then drop to the ground. _I guess this isn't so bad. He can't see me right now._ Turning away from Summer the man took off into the forest.

The panic slowly retreating Summer felt her semblance turn off and dropped onto the ground her eyes opening when she felt the impact. "Why is this so hard?" she asked the trees. Helping people wasn't hard it was just dealing with them, that was the problem. Unbidden, the voice of her teacher at signal, came back to her 'there's only so much you can do on your own, imagine what four of you could do!'

 _Apparently, we would rather curl up and die._ Rising to her feet Summer shook her head. _No, Headmaster Ozpin told us to be partners with the first person we saw. And even if he didn't see me, I have to do this!_ Gripping Silver Moon tightly she set off after the man, pulling her hood up as she went. Just because she had to do this didn't mean it would be easy.

His trail wasn't too hard to find, bushes sliced cleanly off left a clear path for Summer to follow. _What kind of weapon can do this? Whatever it is I'm sure he must be strong. Oh god, what if he doesn't want to be my teammate, because of how weak I am? Can you refuse to be partners?_

A roar from ahead cut Summer out of her thoughts. Sprinting to the sound of fighting ahead of her, she felt her mouth fall open. An Ursa the size of a house was fighting the man, and he was showing no hesitation in taking on a beast that large. Rolling under its swing, he spun a scythe easily the size of him into the Grimm's back leg causing it to fall to the ground.

Leaping upon the monsters back the man ran forwards bringing the scythe back ready to take its head. He looked just like a hunter from the legends. Her hands were almost coming together to begin applauding his glorious kill when her vision of perfection shattered.

The Ursa surged to its feet throwing the man to the ground, his scythe sliding out of his reach. Rising onto its good back leg the beast raised its arm ready to bring death to the man.

"No!" The word left summer as a roar, but she didn't care. She had no plan other than protecting the man on the ground, this was why she wanted so desperately to be a huntress, and she was not going to fail that dream on day one.

The half circle blades of Silver Moon embedded themselves into the back of the Grimm as she landed on its chest, driving the beast to the ground. Flipping over the Ursa's head, she let the chains attached to the handles run out of the spool on her gauntlets. Flicking a switch, she began reeling the chains back in as she spun and pulled back with her arms. Silver Moon returned to her hands as she finished her turn and with a flick of her wrist, she threw the weapon back out, embedding deep into the monster's shoulders. Reeling the chains back in she made an arc to cut off any attackers, and she grabbed the handles of her weapon again scanning the area in a panic for any more attackers, as the Ursa faded away.

"Wow, that was really impressive! Thanks for the save!"

Summer jumped, caught sight of the hunter through the smoke clearing away and realized she must look like a total fool. With a squeak, she realized her hood had come off in the fighting, and quickly she tugged it back over her head. _Oh man, I bet he thinks I got in the way._

There was a slight pause, and she didn't dare look at him in case she made things worse. Suddenly a hand appeared in her view. "My name's Qrow. What's yours?"

She felt her face burn red, _does he, does he actually want to be partners?_ "Hi." She took his hand hoping it wasn't sweating too much.

If it was he didn't comment, "Well… I guess we're partners now?"

Summer snapped her head up to look at Qrow, and he had a genuine smile on his face, he wanted to be her partner. "Really?" She asked. It couldn't be that simple, could it?

"Yeah, I mean, if you want. I could always try to find someone else if you really want."

"No!" it was everything she had ever wanted! "I mean it'd be great to be on a team with you Qrow, I'm Summer."

His face lite up even more as he smiled at her, "Well then Summer, let's go find some relics and make this partnership official!" He bent over to pick up his scythe and collapsed down to fit onto his back.

Summer practically bounced next to him. It was much easier then she thought it would be, Qrow just exuded confidence.

"So what's that weapon of yours?" Qrow asked over his shoulder ducking under a branch.

Summer raised her arm to show off her weapon, "This is Silver Moon!" she announced proudly then remember Qrow's scythe and how large it had been, and she glanced to the compact form on his back. "It's nothing too fancy."

"Nothing fancy! That thing is really cool! How did you get it to swing around like that?"

Raising her arm, she pointed at the spooling mechanism, "This regulates how much length the chain has."

"But you judge how much length you need all on your own?"

"Well yeah, I haven't added a lot to it, haven't worked in a ranged feature yet."

"Still that's super cool!"

Stepping out into the field Summer quickened her pace and came up beside Qrow. She couldn't help, but smile. This day was going so well! Her partner was great, they had already beaten one Grimm, and there were none to be seen.

Qrow looked over meeting her smile, "Well looks like we have some smooth sailing ahead of us."

"Yep."

They continued in silence for a while as the small ruin in the distance grew larger calling them towards their goal.

As they walked, Qrow kept checking the area around them. _Right, a proper hunter never lets their guard down_. Scanning around she checked the forest and saw nothing, no Grimm within sight, yet Qrow was still kept a keen eye out.

"Um, Qrow?"

"Huh oh, yeah?" He looked down at her.

"What are you looking for? Grimm?"

"Ha, no, but might as well be," Summer felt herself growing embarrassed. "My sister can be as fierce as a Grimm."

"Sorry I'm just really new at being a huntress and, wait, sister?"

Qrow laughed again, a twinkle in his eye. "Yep, she said she'd meet up with me at some point and, what do you know! There she is, looks like she's found a partner too!"

Qrow made for two people standing in front of the temple. Summer had to run to keep up with Qrow, peering out from behind him she saw a tall blond man awkwardly smiling and quickly turning towards Qrow. Summer froze, overcome by the beauty of the woman that had been talking with the other person. Her black hair flowed down her back and was tied back with a handkerchief. Her red sash and arm guards were accentuating her stunning red eyes. Summer felt herself forgetting to breathe as she stood behind Qrow taking in the woman.

Trying to force herself back to the present Summer heard Qrow saying, "Raven I can't be your partner, I've already got a partner."

"Then where is your partner?" The woman's voice was soft and deliberate.

"She's right, Summer?" Qrow asked.

Panic erupted in Summer as she realized the woman in front of her wasn't the only thing freezing her in place. Closing her eyes and clenching her jaw she latched onto the feeling that was her semblance and forced it to turn off.

"Oh, hello there!" the blond man smiled and waved as she appeared behind Qrow.

"Hello." She muttered while waving tentatively back.

"Tai, Raven, this is my teammate Summer, she's super cool! An Ursa was attacking me, and she took it down all by herself."

 _What? No that's not at all what happened! I only finished it off you had already almost killed it!_

Raven's eyes narrowed, and she glared first at Qrow then, to her. Summer felt herself die inside, that look carried so much disproval that Summer wished that looks could kill. Then Raven turned to Tai.

"Well Mr. Xiao long, I guess I have no choice, but to partner with you. Don't get in my way." Turning on the spot, Raven stalked off towards the ruins looking back to shoot one last death stare back at her.

Qrow sighed, "I'll talk with her, don't worry, she gets this way sometimes." Walking off Qrow left Summer alone.

"Wait don't leave me with." She trailed off as Qrow stepped over one of the few walls around the ruins. Quickly grabbing her hood Summer tried to pull it up before Tai could get mad at her and.

"I wouldn't worry about him, and I get the feeling that happens a lot." He said putting his hands on his hips and giving her a reassuring smile.

Summer tried to sink into her hood. To disappear from the man whose partner hated him and her, because, she had stolen Qrow?

"So, I don't think we've met before. Summer, was it? I'm Taiyang." He said stepping forward, offering his hand.

Summer pulled her hood further over her head, trying to shut out everything else. "Hello, Tai." She whispered.

His hand dropped out of sight, and she heard Taiyang kicking at some grass. _Just breath it will be okay, she didn't hate you. Just breathe, clear your head._

"So, you killed an Ursa! That's pretty cool! Largest thing I've ever hunted are Beowolfs. You must be really skilled to have taken something that big down."

Raven hated her for just being in the right place at the right time, and now she was being congratulated for it! Summer sank to the ground pulling her knees to her chest and jamming her hood over her head as hard as she could.

Distantly she heard footsteps, and as though echoing from far away Taiyang was saying something. It didn't matter she just wanted to be anywhere, but here.

Suddenly something touched Summer's back, squeaking she jumped and opened her eyes to see what was on her. Looking around she only saw white, _stupid, can't see anything with your hood on your face. She stopped, my arms aren't moving? I can't see anything! I can't move! I can't see!_ Suddenly she felt herself being lifted slightly off the ground. Summer slowly aware of a pair of strong arms holding onto her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at her.

"Easy, easy. It's okay you're okay. Summer can you hear me? It's going to be okay." Taiyang's voice was soothing, relaxing. Laying her head back against the ground Summer closed her eyes and nodded.

"Hey, there how you doing?" Something in Taiyang's voice made Summer open her eyes again. Suddenly all the emotion came rushing back, the panic, the fear. Only to be calmed by a sudden rush of that warm golden light.

"I, I'm doing better. Sorry I just I need some time to calm down."

Taiyang laughed "Hey, as long as you're doing better now. Sorry if I freaked you out."

Summer looked at Taiyang seeing the worry in his face she wanted to just curl up in a ball. "No I'm sorry, today has just been really, I saw Qrow fighting, then the Ursa attacked him and I just acted, then I got here and the second person I met hates me and now I've just made a fool of myself in front of the third person I meet, and."

Taiyang suddenly started laughing. Summer stopped mid-sentence, staring at him.

"I'm sorry, it sounds like you've had a rough day, but I'm pretty sure that my partner Raven hates everyone, you saw how she looked at her brother." He smiled at her. "I'm sure it will be fine, you sound like a skilled huntress, and Qrow seems like a good guy. I think you two will be great partners."

Summer shook her head "No you don't get it, I didn't kill that Ursa by myself, Qrow had already fought it for a while I just jumped in at the last minute when it was going to hit him."

"That still sounds really impressive to me. I would have loved to have someone to jump in last minute and help me a while ago. I had to run here with a pack of Creeps on my tail."

Summer was just about to tell him it wasn't impressive at all and paused. "Why did you have a pack of Creeps chasing you?"

Taiyang smiled, "I say it's because I could only kill half of them, but honestly I just don't know what a Creep nest looks like."

Her mouth fell open, "You don't know what a Creep nest looks like?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Well I do now." He smiled, "I'm from Vacuo, Creeps typically find caves or other stronger formations to make nests in, the sand is too loose for them to dig burrows like they do here."

"Or maybe you could have factored in the change in geography and made those assumptions before leading them to me." Raven's soft voice was barely heard, but it grabbed Summers attention as if shouted.

Jumping from the ground Summer turned to see her partner and his sister walking up to them. Qrow gave a little smile and nod.

Taiyang took his time getting up, but his face was serious. "So? Do you agree to be my partner?"

Raven sighed stepped in front of him and looked up. "Taiyang, I will be your partner. With a few rules, I'm not your friend, and you get one save."

A smile broke across Taiyang's face, "And if I save you again before you save me once?"

Raven's eyes narrowed, "That won't happen again."

His eyes were sparkling as he nodded "Okay, partner we are going to be the best of teammates and friends!"

"What did I just say, Taiyang we are not friends! Nor will we ever." Rage filled Raven's voice as it rose steadily.

Nervously Summer watched the two of them not sure if a fight was going to break out when a growl reached her ears. Looking around Summer froze, at the edge of the forest and apparently sizing up its targets an Alpha Creep stood just out of the cover of the woods and was inching closer.

Shoving herself between the two of them Summer flinched as Raven once more turned her fury towards her. "And what do you want! I have half a mind to."

"Grimm." Summer said point towards the trees.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! That must be the same nest that I stirred up. I thought I lost them?" Taiyang spoke.

"We can talk about your mistakes later Xiao-long, for now, we should get a relic and get out of here. Well spotted." She added to Summer, the anger lessened in her eyes.

"Way ahead of you sis." Qrow leaned into his sister offering her a tiny metal key. "Shall we go?"

A roar echoed through the trees and a dozen Creeps bounded out of the trees with the Alpha right behind them.

"Well, I guess leaving's off the table," Taiyang muttered. "Everyone form up behind me," as he activated his weapon and a pair of half shields formed on his gauntlet, "I'll take the first hit then we."

A yell cut him off as Raven practically flew forward into the ranks of the oncoming Grimm cutting one down in an instant and then leaping backward to slash at another.

Looking to her side, Qrow shrugged his shoulders then leaped in after Raven. Taiyang sighed, shaking his head. "Or we could all run in at once, well let's go get them!"

Summer wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself as he collapsed the shields into thinner plates and leaped after his partner. She didn't know what to do, fighting as a group was new.

Bouncing on her toes for a few seconds Summer considered her options, dive into the fight where her method of attack could easily end up hitting Taiyang, Qrow, or Raven, or.

Taking off at a run Summer began circling the trio involved in the brawl, looking for any Grimm that got too close to her allies. Part of her couldn't help, but marvel at the skill each of her new friends possessed. Spinning his scythe in a deadly arc him Qrow carved a circle of space between him and the Grimm, using the ground, he gained to give him time to avoid creep's that he couldn't bring his scythe to cut down. Taiyang was an unstoppable force marching through the Grimm, blocking an attack with one arm then punching another creature out of his way with the other. While Raven danced from one kill to the next, slashing and stabbing her way through the mass of Grimm. Never staying in one place for more than a few seconds Raven left only death in her wake.

Diving into a roll to avoid a Grimm Summer threw one of the blades of her Kusarigama into the attacker. Retracting the weapon to her hand, she threw the other blade at a Creep, which had snuck behind Taiyang, preparing to pounce on its prey. With a cry, the blade embedded itself just behind the shoulder blade.

Spinning on the spot Taiyang brought his fist down crushing the creature into the earth. Nodding his thanks to Summer as she recalled the blade from the dead Grimm.

Backpaddling Summer shook her head. The Grimm didn't seem to stop coming they must have killed at least twenty by this point. Despite how good they clearly where Qrow, Raven, and Taiyang couldn't keep that level of combat up. Another echoing roar brought Summer's attention to the Alpha Creep as several more Creeps dug out of the earth around it to join the fight against the new hunters and huntresses.

 _If we can just kill it, we might be able to get away without the rest following us._ Raven looked to be having a similar idea as she began directing her attacks towards the offending creature, leaving her more open to attack.

Panic began clawing at her mind once more as Summer moved into action, charging to back up Raven.

Glancing around Summer saw a Creep on the edge of the battle crouching to leap towards Qrow. Flicking her wrists forward both blades sunk into the flesh of the Grimm as it leaped forward. Even as it died the momentum was enough to pull Summer through the air, drawing her weapons back Summer landed in a roll. Coming out of her roll Summer slashed at the two nearest Grimm, before sprinting forward to tackle another to the ground behind Raven.

 _There's too many of them!_ "We need some space!" she didn't care who responded Qrow or Taiyang, but she couldn't protect Raven by herself.

The shout seemed to distract Raven for a second, looking around she registered that Summer had gotten behind her, just as Taiyang replied, "You got it!"

Leaping into the air the metal plates on his arms shot out in front of him instead of going back over his arms. At the apex of his jump, both plates pulled back into his gauntlet as two large shells fired out the end. The ground around Raven and Summer exploded, as dirt rained down Summer ducked her head.

Raven, however, took complete advantage of the opening her partner had given her, dropping to her knees, lowering her head and returning her sword to its sheath at her side all tension drained from her body in an instant leaving her poised and ready. Head snapping up her blade flashed out over and over at least seven times, but Summer was sure she had missed some when she blinked. Time felt like it slowed as the sword was brought back to its sheath and then Raven flew forward cutting through the Alpha in one swift strike.

It was over so fast Summer was sure she had imagined it, then the world snapped back to normal, as a Creep leaped at her. Throwing both of Silver Moon's blades as she fell onto her back the Grimm passed over her landing in a pile and fading away.

A shadow passed over her, the panic that had been rising overtook her as she frantically pulled Silver Moon's blades back to her and hoped that her aura could take the hit. The Creeps head appeared over her then suddenly vanished. Scrambling to her feet, Raven was standing next to Summer sword in hand.

"Thanks for the help earlier, but we're even now."

Summer smiled and nodded. Raven looked relaxed and calm as though this happened every day. She wasn't even looking for more Grimm.

"Nice work partner! That was really impressive, who knew I got the strongest teammate!" Taiyang's approached them through the still clearing dust.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well, I could have told you that Tai. My sisters the best!" Qrow walked up beside Taiyang.

"Yes, alright! You did well Taiyang. I'm willing to have you as my partner, are you happy?" Raven snapped.

Taiyang raised his hands defensively "I just helped when I heard it called out, I'm just happy you want to be my partner!"

"We have our relics let's just go." Turning on the spot, Raven marched over the earth churned up by Taiyang's attack.

Looking around there was no sign of the Grimm that had been surrounding them moments before.

"Where did?" Summer asked.

"The Grimm go? Probably to find more friends, the smart ones at least, and we don't want to be here when they come back." Qrow put his arm around Summer, "Come on Rosebud let's find out who are teammates will be."

 _Rosebud?!_

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone, I'm sorry this took longer to finish, my life is getting busier so new chapters will have longer gaps between them, but there will defiantly be more.

I'd like to shout out to, Dishwasher1910 for his amazing art that was the inspiration for Summer's weapon. As well as SimplyKorra and The Last Sonata for inspiring me too start writing this in the first place. And as always thank you Monty for being an inspiration to us all.

I'll see you all next time. Hope your day is a great one ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Raven sat up glaring. She hadn't been able to do more than lightly drift off.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the nest?" Qrow laughed and instantly vanished into the bathroom to avoid any of the fallout from his jab.

"Qrow Branwen you insufferable ass! Just because we're related doesn't mean you get a pass."

"I mean he is your brother it is kinda in his job title," Taiyang said smiling.

Raven glared at him, he was in the middle of a lunge and twisting back and forth at the waist. "Being partners doesn't give you a pass either Taiyang. Why are you stretching now? Expecting to fight for your breakfast?" Raven asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

Taiyang just shook his head letting out a chuckle, "Don't I at least get some privileges?"

"No, you don't."

Taiyang raised his hands admitting defeat before standing up straight. "Well, I'm stretching to get the blood flowing and help me wake up. Something I think you could use."

Raven's eyes narrowed.

Letting out a chuckle Taiyang shook his head, "Very well, point taken don't poke until you've had your, coffee?"

Spinning on her foot, Raven stomped off to the closet and pulled out one of the uniforms the school had provided. She made her way towards the bathroom before remembering that Qrow was still inside and growled in frustration. Admitting defeat, she turned to face Taiyang who was still watching her.

"No I don't need coffee, I find the stuff disgusting."

"Alright, then tea?"

"No, I don't need tea to wake up."

"Oh tricky, how about orange juice."

"No Taiyang! I don't need anything to drink I just need food!"

He clapped his hands, "She just wants food! That's simple enough, was that so hard?"

Qrow opened the door, "Was what so hard?"

"Yes it was, and I never want to be interrogated again!" Diving into the bathroom she slammed the door behind her. Raven could hear laughter from the other side, and she slid down the door putting her head in her hands. _Maybe Beacon was a mistake_. It was supposed to make her the great warrior she wanted, but every person she had met was trying to either prevent her from achieving that goal or mocking her made that dream feel further away than it ever had. _Like that's going to stop you. Get up and show them what a real warrior is. They can't stop me no matter what they put in my way._ Turning on the tap, Raven let the water run out and splashed it on herself then began getting ready.

As she was pulling on her skirt, a knock sounded on the door.

"What do you want I'm still busy in here!"

"It's Qrow. I thought you might want this."

Confused Raven approached the door making sure she was hidden behind it and opened the door. Qrow had his back to her, but in his hand, he held a single black feather. "I saw it on your desk and thought you had forgotten it."

Taking it from his hand, she nodded and smiled, "Thank you Qrow, I, thank you."

"Anytime sis. Anyway, hurry up and change we're hungry and I know you are. We've got about thirty minutes before our first class so we should hurry."

Closing the door, Raven finished dressing. Then she slid the feather of the first Grimm she had ever killed into her hair securing it with a clip. Ready for the challenges of the day she headed out into the room. Taiyang and Qrow were leaning on the desks waiting around, pushing off his desk Qrow clapped his hands, "Well we're ready, shall we go?"

All their eyes fell on the untouched bed, and Raven felt her rage return. The little twerp still hadn't shown up yet and was most likely peeling herself off the floor somewhere after drinking too much or something dumb like that.

"Let it go, Raven. We can talk to her when we see her in class." Taiyang spoke up as though reading her mind, grinding her teeth Raven nodded and followed them out of the room towards the cafeteria.

"Well, to change the subject. Raven if drinks aren't your thing, then what food do you need in the morning?" Taiyang asked as they opened the door leading outside.

Shaking her head, Raven sighed, "You're pushy aren't you?"

"Only when I need to be." He smiled at her.

"Whatever I can have." She caught sight of Qrow rolling his eyes at Taiyang.

Qrow answered for her, "She'll take eggs when the chance arises."

"Ah, we have an answer!" Taiyang exclaimed, "Well I'll be sure to get you some eggs today, we want all of us to be ready for classes. And last night was rough."

"I will be just fine when we get to classes thank you very much Taiyang, you need to make sure you are…" Raven trailed off as she caught sight of a white hood sitting alone on one of the benches surrounding the courtyard.

Qrow and Taiyang stopped and looked at her. "You okay sis?" Qrow asked with a worried expression.

"There she is!" Raven rushed off towards Rose, leaving the boys behind. _She is going to get such a talking too. I'm going to show her what a mistake it was for her to get in my way. I'll kick her ass so hard she's going to cry back home to her mother._ "Mis Rose! I finally found you! Where have you been all night!" Looking down Raven saw a piece of toast with a bite taken out of it set to the side and several books lying around her.

Rose's head snapped up, and she threw the book she had been writing in out of her lap. "Oh, Raven!" She raised her head causing her hood to fall off, Raven met Rose's bloodshot eyes, "I'm sorry I was just, uh, eating breakfast before class."

"Oh no, you can't just play that off, where were you last night?" Raven said stomping her foot. "You walked out and went to a party or something! As my leader, if you can't perform your tasks I think we should talk with the professors about who should be leading this team."

Rose winced away, "I, um, just went for a walk. I came back and got some sleep." Raven grabbed the book, as Rose tried to close it.

"What is this? The name of the person you," Raven trailed off as she saw what Rose had written. Scribbled all across the pages were the names Raven, Taiyang, Qrow, and Summer. Then they were all arranged in different patterns across the page. Taiyang and Qrow came up just as she looked down at Rose.

"When did you make these?" Raven asked.

"Um I was just throwing some ideas for team formations around, it's nothing definite. I was going to talk with you all before I made any choices." Rose bowed her head blushing.

Qrow whistled, "Wow this is, impressive."

Raven felt rage burning inside her again, _impressive only because she was able to get a private tutor to teach her all this stuff,_ "It's not that impressive, and it doesn't change that you weren't in the dorm this morning! What were you doing?"

Rose pulled her hood back up and started packing the other books away into a bag she had next to her. "I got up early I just wanted to see what food they had here."

"At 5 in the morning?" Raven shook in rage.

Taiyang tapped her arm at this point, and Raven glared at him, "What?"

He only smiled infuriating her more, "As uncomfortable as it is to watch you interrogate Summer, we have class in ten minutes. We need to get some food if we're going to eat before we get there."

Raven sighed, "Fine, but we're continuing this later Mis Rose."

Raven, Qrow, and Taiyang grabbed food quickly then all four of them set off towards Professor Lockness's survival class.

"Listen up students, you may have all come from different backgrounds and even made it through initiation, but I'm here to tell you, that none of it matters! Yes, when you are graduated, and out on missions the skills you will learn in this class are the only thing that will keep you from death at the hands of the Grimm."

Raven watched Lockness walk back and forth in the area overlooked by their seats. Polearm strapped to his back as he surveyed the class.

"Now today we will be starting with some of the most basic survival techniques, formations! And if you thought I was going to say cooking or camping then what are you doing in Beacon!" Lockness trailed off as he muttered something about kids these days have it easy. "Now who wants to volunteer as our first team? Don't be shy now leaders who think their team is ready for the challenge I prepared?"

Raven glanced around and saw no other hands bring raised when a hand next to her went up, looking to her side she saw Qrow holding Rose's hand in the air.

"What are you doing?" Rose whispered in a panicked tone appearing to shrink into the cape she wore.

"Come on! You already have all those team formations written up in your book. You've got this!" Qrow whispered back not letting go of Rose's arm.

Raven smiled maybe now everyone could see how incompetent Rose was as a leader, and she could get someone who could get results as a leader, like her or as much as she hated to admit it, Taiyang would probably make a good leader.

"Mis, Rose is it? Are you volunteering your team to try first?" Lockness asked.

"She is sir!" Raven called out.

"Well then get changed for battle, and I'll meet you for a briefing before you being."

Standing up the four of them made their way down the stairs and into the locker rooms below the seats.

The moment the door closed behind them, Rose spun on Qrow. "Why! Why would you do that! I just made those I,"

"Alright then team STRQ, let's move along now. Get in your combat gear and grab your weapons, this will be a live test." Professor Lockness had entered from the arena door and now stood expectantly for them to be ready.

Turning to her locker Raven quickly stripped out of her shirt and skirt dawning her black combat outfit. Pulling Talon out of the locker Raven nodded to herself. Feeling ready she pulled the blade slightly out of its sheath. The dust infused blade radiated heat from the fire dust it had been tempered in, no cracks or deformities were visible. Sheathing the weapon Raven brought it to her hip. Unconsciously Raven touched the feather in her hair and smiled. Satisfied she moved towards Lockness and stood at attention. Quickly the other three joined her, and he cleared his throat.

"Five minutes, is an acceptable time, but I'll let you know that the goal is to be ready in two by the end of this class, ultimately you should aim to be ready in seconds, but that's something you will learn during your time at this school. Now I was going to arrange you into a relatively normal formation, but Mis Rose, your teammates, said that you have already created some formations?"

Her face a fiery red Rose nodded.

"Well let's see them." Lockness prompted.

Tugging her hood further up she grabbed the book from her bag and flipped through several pages before opening to one that had the words marching formation at the top with their names arranged in different orders forming a straight line down the page.

Lockness nodded, "Very impressive Mis Rose,"

Raven felt her jaw clench in anger.

"most students haven't even begun to think of fighting as a team, much less creating formations. But I have to ask why a marching formation?"

The girl just shrugged and mumbled something about the first thing that came to her.

"Well I ask because the most important time to have a formation is in combat, but you are correct that a marching formation is just as important. So I'll have you start off with yours, should you be attacked during the test I want to you form a square. Each member covering the others side and preventing attacks from behind, understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now then, it's up to your leader to pick a formation, and I'll wish you all good luck," Lockness said and stepped back gesturing them towards the door.

"Okay Summer what's the plan?" Taiyang asked grabbing the bottom of the book as it was shaking slightly in her hand.

Looking over Taiyang's shoulder, Raven saw two formations listed. Lead Tai, 2nd Summer, 3rd Qrow, Cover Raven and Lead Tai, 2nd Raven, 3rd Qrow, Cover Summer. When she didn't hear anything, she looked at Rose, who appeared frozen in place.

"Well? What plan are we using?" Raven snapped.

Seaming to jump back to reality Rose shook her head slightly letting out a panicked squeak, like a startled mouse, and pointed at the second formation. "Uh, t, this one!"

Tilting her head to the side, she fixed Rose with a stare. Something about that noise was familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Okay let's do this!" Qrow pumped his fist and moved behind Raven.

Shaking her head she turned to face the door, _I've only been around her for a few hours, why do I know that noise?_ The doors opened, and Taiyang walked through activating his gauntlets. _No time to think about that it's time to show everyone who the better leader would be._

Following Taiyang into the arena Raven paused for half a second as the flood lights hit her, leaving only the other three visible to her.

Lockness's voice echoed around the arena and presumably the seated class. "Now team STRQ has adopted a marching formation. This formation is an excellent practice when moving through areas of high Grimm population, note how they have their team member with a very defensive weapon at the head of the group. If they were to encounter a Grimm, it would likely be Mr. Xiao Long making the first move."

A growl from in front of them made all four stop in their tracks. Taking a firmer grip on Talon Raven readied for an attack, as she heard the clicking in front of her which meant that Taiyang was making his gauntlets into shields.

Looking around her she heard Qrow whisper, "You don't think he would use actual Grimm in a classroom, do you?"

"He'd be crazy if he did." She replied.

"Some Grimm have learned through encounters with Hunters," Lockness continued, "and so it's the Cover member's job to keep an eye out for any Grimm that don't attack right away."

Another growl made Raven whip around to see a Beowolf leaping at Rose who was spinning around weapons flailing uselessly out at her attacker.

Qrow appeared to have caught onto the danger as well and was tackling Rose to the side as he dove out of the way of the attack.

Completing her turn Raven crouched slightly widening her stance, then struck. Talon flashed out of its sheath cutting through the attacking Grimm and leaving a whiff of burned hair behind. Completing the strike she brought her arm across her body preparing for another attack. Pointing Talon into the darkness Raven readied for another attacker. But a shout from behind her brought her spinning around expecting an attack. She saw Rose gesturing towards her. _What does she want now, after almost getting herself killed?_

Suddenly she saw that Taiyang and Qrow were standing further away and looking at her. Then Lockness's words hit her. _'Should you be attacked during the test I want to you form a square, understood?' Damn it!_ Quickly running to take her place several feet from Rose and Taiyang she felt the heat creeping up her face as embarrassment set it.

"Well done team, STRQ!" Lockness called out, and the stadium lights switched off. "That was an excellent display of teamwork and adaptation. You see students sometimes even the best hunters are unlucky and caught off guard, but that's why we work in teams because where one falls short, the others cover and make them stronger."

Raven stared at Lockness there was no sign of anything, but praise in his voice. Looking up at the students watching from the stadium seats at the top of the arena she saw impressed looks and nodding heads. But all Raven could focus on was the look of joy on Rose's face as she accepted enthusiastic high-fives from Qrow and Taiyang.

"We did it! That was great Sis!" Qrow bounced as he came over holding his hand up.

Pushing past him, towards the locker room they had entered from, Raven felt the embarrassment changing to rage. That bitch was just determined to one up Raven and keep her down. So quickly she had turned her blunder of not noticing a Beowolf attacking her into her acting like a leader getting the team into the next formation.

Yanking open the door she stormed through it towards her locker, rage turning to sadness as she accepted that she had failed out there. Her one shot to prove that she should be a leader instead of Rose and she had failed. Her vision began blurring as she cursed herself for being weak, sitting down on the bench in front of her locker she couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"Raven?" Taiyang called from the door to the stadium. Footsteps echoed through the room, and Raven felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Raven what's going on?"

Jumping up she threw his hand off, the last thing she needed or wanted was his sympathy. "I'm fine! Just upset that our glorious leader can almost be eaten by a Grimm and then celebrated for her ability to form a square with three other people!"

A gasp from the entrance to the room made both of them turn and look, as Rose and Qrow walked in. Rose looked startled. She had frozen in the door as if a shovel had hit her.

Qrow gave her a look meant to warn her, but she didn't care anymore. If Rose was going to get a pass on being a leader and get away with failure, then Raven was going to let her know what she thought.

"You demonstrated no leadership out there! If it weren't for Qrow and I you'd be dead!"

Frozen in place, Rose stood there.

"That's it! Nothing to defend yourself with? You stupid girl do you even know what being a leader involves?"

Rose only shook her head, her lips moved, but Raven couldn't hear what she said.

"What you have something to say for yourself?"

Rose nodded.

Raven folded her arms, she felt Taiyang's hand on her shoulder, but she didn't care right now. She was getting what she wanted, and she felt her rage draining away.

"You were right. I guess I'm just not experienced enough to be a leader. It should have been one of you."

Raven froze her mouth open. _I said that last night! How does she know that?_

Qrow stepped next to Rose, "We never said that Summer. We just succeeded as a team."

Taiyang stepped between them taking his hand off Raven and moving towards Rose. "We're all inexperienced, come on, let's change and get some lunch."

Rose stepped away from them starting to pull her hood up, then froze. Her face lit up with a smile, and she practically bounced towards the doors to the school, "I'll see you guys there I'm just going to check on a few things."

Qrow and Taiyang looked at each other, "We'll hold you to that!" Taiyang called after her as the doors closed behind her.

Qrow spun on Raven, "What the hell was that for?"

Raven turned away putting Talon into her locker, "She had it coming."

"She deserved to have her teammate insult her?"

"He's right Raven. She's stepping into a big role here she derives some respect," Taiyang added.

"The moment she earns it, I'll give it." Raven dismissed as she headed for the doors to the school. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help thinking about how Rose had known she thought she was a bad leader.

The room was dark as Taiyang and Qrow had long since gone to bed after telling Raven not to stay up too late waiting for Summer. She hadn't shown up at lunch, dinner or been anywhere. Even Raven was starting to find it unnerving, but she wouldn't say that to the other two.

The shadows in the room shifted as the leaves outside moved lazily in the breeze. Tonight Raven had made sure to have a good view of the door, no way Rose was sneaking in this evening. That must have been how she did it last night. How she had gotten past Raven in her wild attack was perplexing, but it was the only way that made sense.

Kicking the sheets off her for the third time that night in anger Raven checked the clock. 4:00 A.M. _What the hell is she doing, if Mis Rose thinks she's going to get less of a scolding because it's so late, she has another thing coming. I could strangle that spoiled little brat right now._ Reaching down to pull the blankets up again, she froze as the door clicked open. Quickly slamming her head back down on the pillow Raven cracked her eyes just a fraction to see the girl in her gray dress and black stockings slip into the room, clutching in her hands and folded tightly was the bright white cape she always wore. _At least she has the sense to take the dumb thing off sometimes._

Slowly Rose turned on the spot closing the door as quietly as she could. Slowly the giant bag of books she had slung over her back slipped a few inches down her shoulder and knocked into a desk, spinning around she grabbed the desk and sunk to the floor looking at the three beds in a panic. Raven made sure to keep her breathing regular and not roll her eyes at the complete lack of subtlety Rose was displaying. Slowly making her way towards Raven, Rose crept towards the bed, setting her bag down on the way. Just as Rose came level with her, Raven shot her hand out grabbing Rose's wrist.

Several things happened in an instant, Raven felt her hand close on flesh then nothing before closing into a fist, at the same time a squeak, like a startled mouse, filled the room. Jumping to her feet Raven looked around, determined to force Rose to hear her rant, but she was nowhere.

Reaching out Raven grabbed at the place where only seconds before Rose had been standing. Then she noticed the handful of white rose petals that had accumulated between the beds, and the squeak came back to her from the night before.

Somehow Rose had vanished but was still able to hear things.

Fixing her gaze at where she thought Rose would be she glared as hard as she could, whispering "Nice little semblance, but I know you're there, and you are going to hear what I have to say. Now we can do this here where Qrow and Taiyang can hear us, or we can go outside!"

Silence filled the room, and she let out a low growl of frustration. Raven didn't want to deal with a game of hide and seek right now! She was angered even more by the fact that Rose had control over the purest manifestation of her soul, her semblance. Raven had spent weeks alone trying to force herself to activate her semblance, but nothing had ever worked. Even now she wasn't sure she had every actually used it.

Opening her eyes once more Raven stared down at where she knew Rose was. "One last chance girl." Silence again filled the room. Sighing Raven turned away towards her bed, then instantly spun back around. Rose was already halfway to the end of her bed where the bag was, another few steps and she would be sprinting for the door.

Not caring about the physical wellbeing of Rose she grabbed whatever she could.

A cry of pain filled the room as Raven grabbed hold of some of Rose's hair.

"What's going on?" Qrow called sitting up in his bed.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Raven replied.

Qrow stared at both of them, "Raven," he said slowly rising to his feet, "let go of her."

"I just want to talk with her. If she didn't run away, this would all be over by now." Raven made to move between Qrow and Rose but found herself stopped as Rose held her back. Both of them stared as she shook her head at Qrow.

As if lost for words he stood in place dumbfounded, Raven couldn't blame him she felt about the same. Finally, he shook off the information and turned back towards his bed, "Make sure you get some sleep, can't have you staying up all night." He said climbing back into bed.

"Come on we need to talk." She whispered to Rose, who only nodded.

Half dragging Rose into the hallway she stopped once they had made it to the end of the hall the shadows here giving them cover as the next set of windows were several feet to their left and right.

"Okay, Mis Rose, I've got a problem with you! What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be a team leader. My team leader, do you have any idea how hard I had to fight to get here? No, of course not. You have no idea how hard it is for someone like Qrow or me. We struggled to leave our tribe, we had to fight to get into this school, and I'll be damned if I'm not going to fight to make sure my leader is someone who will challenge this team and me the way it needs to be. To make sure we're the best! And right now you most certainly aren't that leader." A sniff cut into Raven's rant, but she kept going if Rose got hurt by this too bad she needed to face the truth. "But you wouldn't know about having to fight for stuff since you probably had your parents put you through a combat school before coming here, then paid your way here. God, I don't know why I'm even trying to talk to you about this."

Rose just stood there looking at the ground, in her gray dress, without any color she looked so small, suddenly Raven realized Rose was crying as drops slowly fell into the carpet.

"Oh my God! Really?" Raven threw her hands up. "This is why I can't stand people who aren't able to take the truth in any way. You know you're not a good leader, so why are you still trying?"

"Because I want to help people." Rose whispered so quiet Raven couldn't hear it the first time.

"What, I can't hear you."

Wiping her face, Rose looked up at Raven who was taken aback by the fire she saw in those silver eyes, "Because my dream has been to help everyone I can and make the world a better place."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Are you actually childish enough to believe that?"

Rose didn't look away, in fact, the intensity of her gaze was starting to unnerve Raven. "Yes, because I have to believe I can make things better. My parents didn't set me up here Raven. I doubt they'd care if I was alive or dead. So I know things aren't good in this world. But your right Raven I'm not doing well as a leader, today showed that. I hoped I'd be able to make things easier for you, but I'll talk with Ozpin tomorrow about changing roles."

Raven blinked taken aback. Looking down at the smaller woman, who was suddenly full of determination.

Standing as tall as she could get, and her fists clenched Rose declared "But you get one thing here and now Raven, I am not stopping I will be a huntress!"

Raven stepped back, not sure what to make of this change.

"This is my dream, and I will see it happen."

Raven opened and closed her mouth several times. Finally, she managed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean my life's dream is to be a huntress. To be able to protect those who don't have the ability to do so, and I won't stop no matter what you do."

"No, I mean what did you mean with your parents?"

Raven could see the smaller woman battling her tears, but she stepped closer to Raven standing as tall as she could get, but still only standing below her chin. "I mean that I haven't heard from my parents for four years since they threw me out, saying 'hunters and huntresses are relics of the past.'" She took a short shuddering breath and continued. "That's why I was so excited to be accepted here and then be put on a team with you, Tai, and Qrow. Each of you are already heroes, and I can't wait to learn from you."

Raven couldn't take her eyes away from those silver orbs. A few tears slid down the smaller woman's face pulling Raven back to reality.

Rose wiped at her eyes, a look of determination filling her face. "After my teacher introduced me to Ozpin, he said he was sure I would be able to make a difference in this world. That's all I ever wanted to do." She hiccupped herself into silence as Raven raised a hand.

"Mis Rose?"

"Mmm?" She blinked at the question.

"Do you know why I came to Beacon."

The shorter woman shook her head.

"It's because I want to be the best huntress. Because it's the only thing, I was ever good at. In the Tribe, there isn't exactly a lot of options of what to do with your life. It's always running to survive and fighting when you haven't run fast enough. And when you have to fight for, everything, people don't care if you're a child or not, they will attack you just the same. Fortunately, Qrow and I are excellent fighters. So when we left the tribe to make a life beyond that, we went with what we knew, Fighting. I had to be the best otherwise I would lose, and losing meant starving or worse. So I came here to be the best, to fight and take control of my life."

"Raven that's terrible I'm so sorry..."

Raven ignored her and pressed on, talking over her. She needed to finish this, "So when you became the leader, I saw it as just one more time that someone had taken my life from me. Being told what to do again, I hated it. I never want to feel that weak again."

"Raven," Tears were streaming down the caped girls face, and she moved to hug Raven, finding it repulsed by Raven, an arm holding her at bay. "I never meant to hurt you, Raven. I'll talk to Ozpin and have him make you the team leader. I was barely able to manage as it was. I've been studying all night trying to figure this stuff out, but you already can do it. You clearly know all about being a leader, I don't know why I even tried. I was just so happy I didn't think about my team." She buried her face in her hand's tears staining her face.

"Mi… Summer," she looked up at Raven, "I don't think you should do that."

"But, you said yourself that I wasn't able to be a good leader." Summer stared wide-eyed at Raven.

Sighing Raven looked down at the ground. "Because this is what you want, what better way to make the world a better place than to lead a team of Hunters and Huntresses."

Summer tilted her head to the side in confusion, "But you're a much better Huntress then me I'm still…"

"No, Summer. I dismissed you and insulted you, but you still kept trying. You made team formations and took strides to make us better than the other teams. Not to show off, but because you just wanted to help your team. I can see now that you're a great huntress and I wouldn't be happier to be a part of your team. Team STRQ."

A sob escaped Summer as she threw herself onto Raven wrapping her arms around her. Surprised Raven threw her arms up staring down at the smaller woman. Before slowly lowering her arms to place them on Summer's back.

Summer clung to Raven crying into her chest as Raven awkwardly patted her back. Finally, Summer pulled her head back looking up at Raven, "R, Raven I, I, I, thank you. This. I don't know what to say."

"Shhh, it's all right," Raven said awkwardly patting the top of Summer's head trying to pull away from the other woman. Gaining a little more space, Raven looked down at Summer, "Just, keep being a great team leader, I'll be the best teammate, and then we can be the best team ever."

A loud sniff escaped Summer as she finally pulled away from Raven who let out a breath of relief and relaxed now that she didn't have someone clinging to her. "I will." She smiled so much Raven couldn't help, but smile back. Then Summer swayed on the spot, and Raven quickly grabbed her.

"Are you okay Summer?"

"Yeah I just, haven't slept in a couple of days." She smiled up at Raven.

Raven scowled "Wait you didn't get any sleep? What have you been doing?"

"Um, reading about what's expected in our classes and trying to be prepared for them so you three would have an easier time."

"So you stayed up all night learning about formations and how to make them?"

"Yeah." Summer confirmed.

Sighing Raven picked Summer up in her arms. She was surprisingly light. "You can't keep doing that. Even Huntresses need sleep."

"Raven?"

"Yes?" She replied reaching the door to their dorm.

"Would you be willing to help me learn all this leader stuff so that I can keep up with you?"

Raven smiled, "Yes Summer, I'll help you." Feeling the woman slump against her she sighed. "And that includes getting you some sleep. Come on." Picking up the smaller woman Raven opened the door and set Summer on her bed. Her leader was asleep before Raven even straightened.

Turning to get back into bed herself she looked at the sleeping form in the bed next to her, shaking her head she tugged the sheets out from under Summer and pulled them over her. Sitting down on her bed she looked at her leader, "You're something special Summer Rose. Thank you."

* * *

Well there you have it folks team STRQ has most of its problems solved! Now they can just be world class hunters and huntresses! This chapter was tough to write, as I wanted to try and give reason to Raven while still making her come around, in the end, I redid the talk between Summer and Raven so many times, and I think it came out believable.

I'd love to hear your feedback and thoughts. Were the characters believable? Any and all feedback is welcome! ^_^

But that clears up the problems initially facing team STRQ now they can focus on being a team. Next time we're following the boys.

Thank you all for reading! As always "Keep moving forward!"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a little late, but this is one of a set of projects I'm starting in honor of Monty Oum. An inspirational man who reminds us every day to keep pushing ourselves, to test our limits, and always keep moving forward.

As of the writing of this Volume 4 has just come to an end, and as we don't know much about the events that led to where we are this will be my take on them. I'll be using my take on how I think the events played out. Remember this is only my interpretation, and I hope you will enjoy! ^_^

Rooster Teeth owns the original characters and story.

* * *

Qrow's head snapped from side to side, the air rushing past his head made his eyes sting as he tried to identify any other human figures around him. His sister's words echoed in his head. Closing his eyes for a second, he sought to clear his mind to focus on nothing, a difficult task as the trees grew ever closer. Then with a quick movement he drew his weapon from his back extending it into its full form. _Okay, Raven where are you?_

"Qrow look at me."

"I am, what's the big deal?" Qrow peered out from the locker, hand on his weapon. His eye's lighting on his sister's dark, brooding face before darting away to roam the rest of the room. High ceiling, long glass windows, Beacon Academy was the coolest place he had ever been.

A sharp smack on his forehead brought Qrow snapping back to Raven. She stared at him, anger in her eyes.

"Raven, what was that for?"

Seeing the murderous look on Raven's face, Qrow decided it would be in his best interest to listen to his sister.

"I don't know how they are going to assign teams, but you do whatever you can to be my teammate. You hear me?"

"Raven this is Beacon! We made it! This is what the tribe always wanted! Don't you think we should, you know, meet as many people as we can?" looking straight at his sister he saw the ice picks she was shooting him.

With a voice strained to stay calm, "Which is why we need to stay together. No one else here is going to look out for us, but each other. So you find me first thing." Slamming her locker Raven strode away. Her sword Talon sheathed at her side.

Qrow sighed the argument clearly over.

"Man that is just unlucky." Qrow's heart plunged as he spun around. Before him, a blonde well-muscled man stood in the middle of the isle between lockers.

"Why would you say that?"

The man took a step back raising his arms to his chest as though surrendering, causing his tank top to stretch from the unintentional flexing. "Wow there buddy, just meant how your talk ended. Didn't seem like the best of goodbyes."

"Oh, that was nothing." Qrow turned back to his locker his heart beginning to return to an average pace.

"Didn't sound like nothing, but whatever, so how do you know her?" the man nodded after Raven "Sweetheart from Signal?"

"Where's Signal?" Then Qrow's brain processed the rest of the statement. "WHAT, I mean! NO! Nothing like that, she's my sister."

The man's eyes widened, Qrow could see the mental backpedal building up before it came flooding out. "Wow! I'm sorry dude. I had no idea. I just heard her saying you had to team up with her and assumed. I am so sorry did not mean that. Umm hey, you know what let's start over."

Qrow smiled pulling out Harvest and extending his hand "Name's Qrow what's yours?"

"Taiyang." The other spoke taking his hand and smiling as well. "That's quite the weapon." He indicated the folded scythe Qrow now held.

"Eh, I like the size. Well, I'll see you out on the cliff to see what they have for us."

"You got it Qrow. I'll look for you." He said with a nod.

 _Come on Raven if you want me to find you you're going to have to make yourself able to be found._ Looking back at the cliff the rest of the students were launched from, Qrow couldn't see anything else in the air. He had been one of the last, everyone else probably already landed. Swinging Harvest in front of him in an arc he caught the limb of the nearest tree and began to spiral around it. _Oh shit!_ Qrow thought as he spun into the tree. It was denser than the ones back home and he clipped a branch knocking him away from the tree he started to tumble. _Not good. Not good!_ Qrow flung out an arm to catch himself, the jolt though his arm was painful, but he smiled as he dropped to a branch below him. _Perfect landing._ He looked around him at the clearing behind him. It was clear, no signs of life disturbed the silence, the only movement being a few white flower petals floating to the ground next to a tree behind him. _And no one can say otherwise._

Leaping from the tree branch Qrow listened again straining for any sounds, but the forest was unnaturally quiet. _This is weird I'd figure there'd normally there's at least birds or some animals. I guess with the Grimm being so active in this area the risk of living here isn't worth it._ Qrow looked around for a few more seconds before turning towards the ruin.

The forest wasn't particularly dense only requiring Qrow to only cut a few bushes down with Harvest. He didn't particularly need to cut a path, but the lack of Grimm was making him jumpy. The simple actions helped calm his nerves.

Qrow was about climb up a tree to see if he was near the place relics were when the forest began opening up, and the cliffs that sat behind the temple came into view.

Stretching Qrow let out a sigh, "Well at least we're almost there. Still no sign of Raven, or anyone really. I wonder where…" A growl from behind cut Qrow off.

Freezing in place Qrow tried to listen for any more sounds. The silence of the forest pervaded, then a roar shattered the silence and Qrow leaped to the side. Grabbing Harvest in both hands, he flicked the switch causing its blade to flip out into its extended form. Planting the scythe into the ground, Qrow faced down his opponent.

He had fought Grimm before, living in the tribe you had to. But it was one thing to face smaller Grimm with the help of others. It was another altogether to stare into a face scarred with battle, spikes as long as his forearm. Qrow smiled, _Time to show the tribe why they sent us._

Swinging the weapon behind him, Qrow squeezed the trigger and fired a shotgun blast. Bringing the blade whipping down over his head Qrow flew into the beast with enough force to take its head clean off.

Qrow planted his feet to put the full force of his weight into the attack and found himself staggering backward as the blade bounced off the armor plates along the Ursa's back. The beast roared in pain as the impact crushed and cut into its back. The Ursa abandoned all pretense of defense as it charged in its pain-induced rage.

Rolling under the swiping arm Qrow transferred the momentum into a slash at the beast's rear leg, and it crumpled under its weight. _Keep up the assault. It's not over till it's dead_. Coming out of his roll Qrow ran up the Ursa's back, readying the scythe to finish it. A roar rattled the trees as Qrow found himself trying to run up a vertical wall as the Ursa surged onto its back legs throwing Qrow to the ground, Harvest falling from his grip as he felt the wind knocked from him.

 _Get up man, get up!_ But his body refused to respond as the Grimm limped towards him. Weakly he crawled towards his weapon. The Ursa raised its arm. Hoping his aura would be able to take the hit, Qrow dove for the scythe.

The beast roared again as a different scream filled the air. Staggering to his feet, Qrow looked around weapon at the ready. His mouth fell open a girl in a white cape was crouching on top of the Grimm, weapons buried in its chest. Flipping off the Ursa, she ripped the blades from the beast's chest spinning on the spot her weapons flashed out from under the cape and embedded themselves in its shoulders. Letting out one last moan the Ursa turned to smoke.

Qrow looked through it at the young girl, no she was as old as him, just shorter. "Wow that was really impressive! Thanks for the save!"

The woman jumped and made a squeak grabbing the hood of her white cape and pulling it over her brown hair. Qrow scratched the back of his head, now how had he messed this up? "My name's Qrow. What's yours?" he said offering his hand.

The little bit of her face Qrow could see went bright red, "Hi." She shook his hand.

"Well… I guess we're partners now?"

Her head snapped up, staring at Qrow her face lighting up. "Really?"

"Yeah I mean, if you want. I could always try to find someone else if you really want."

"No!" Her face turned red again, but she didn't look away. "I mean it'd be great to be on a team with you Qrow, I'm Summer."


	5. Chapter 5

Raven sat up glaring. She hadn't been able to do more than lightly drift off.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the nest?" Qrow laughed and instantly vanished into the bathroom to avoid any of the fallout from his jab.

"Qrow Branwen you insufferable ass! Just because we're related doesn't mean you get a pass."

"I mean he is your brother it is kinda in his job title," Taiyang said smiling.

Raven glared at him, he was in the middle of a lunge and twisting back and forth at the waist. "Being partners doesn't give you a pass either Taiyang. Why are you stretching now? Expecting to fight for your breakfast?" Raven asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

Taiyang just shook his head letting out a chuckle, "Don't I at least get some privileges?"

"No, you don't."

Taiyang raised his hands admitting defeat before standing up straight. "Well, I'm stretching to get the blood flowing and help me wake up. Something I think you could use."

Raven's eyes narrowed.

Letting out a chuckle Taiyang shook his head, "Very well, point taken don't poke until you've had your, coffee?"

Spinning on her foot, Raven stomped off to the closet and pulled out one of the uniforms the school had provided. She made her way towards the bathroom before remembering that Qrow was still inside and growled in frustration. Admitting defeat, she turned to face Taiyang who was still watching her.

"No I don't need coffee, I find the stuff disgusting."

"Alright, then tea?"

"No, I don't need tea to wake up."

"Oh tricky, how about orange juice."

"No Taiyang! I don't need anything to drink I just need food!"

He clapped his hands, "She just wants food! That's simple enough, was that so hard?"

Qrow opened the door, "Was what so hard?"

"Yes it was, and I never want to be interrogated again!" Diving into the bathroom she slammed the door behind her. Raven could hear laughter from the other side, and she slid down the door putting her head in her hands. _Maybe Beacon was a mistake_. It was supposed to make her the great warrior she wanted, but every person she had met was trying to either prevent her from achieving that goal or mocking her made that dream feel further away than it ever had. _Like that's going to stop you. Get up and show them what a real warrior is. They can't stop me no matter what they put in my way._ Turning on the tap, Raven let the water run out and splashed it on herself then began getting ready.

As she was pulling on her skirt, a knock sounded on the door.

"What do you want I'm still busy in here!"

"It's Qrow. I thought you might want this."

Confused Raven approached the door making sure she was hidden behind it and opened the door. Qrow had his back to her, but in his hand, he held a single black feather. "I saw it on your desk and thought you had forgotten it."

Taking it from his hand, she nodded and smiled, "Thank you Qrow, I, thank you."

"Anytime sis. Anyway, hurry up and change we're hungry and I know you are. We've got about thirty minutes before our first class so we should hurry."

Closing the door, Raven finished dressing. Then she slid the feather of the first Grimm she had ever killed into her hair securing it with a clip. Ready for the challenges of the day she headed out into the room. Taiyang and Qrow were leaning on the desks waiting around, pushing off his desk Qrow clapped his hands, "Well we're ready, shall we go?"

All their eyes fell on the untouched bed, and Raven felt her rage return. The little twerp still hadn't shown up yet and was most likely peeling herself off the floor somewhere after drinking too much or something dumb like that.

"Let it go, Raven. We can talk to her when we see her in class." Taiyang spoke up as though reading her mind, grinding her teeth Raven nodded and followed them out of the room towards the cafeteria.

"Well, to change the subject. Raven if drinks aren't your thing, then what food do you need in the morning?" Taiyang asked as they opened the door leading outside.

Shaking her head, Raven sighed, "You're pushy aren't you?"

"Only when I need to be." He smiled at her.

"Whatever I can have." She caught sight of Qrow rolling his eyes at Taiyang.

Qrow answered for her, "She'll take eggs when the chance arises."

"Ah, we have an answer!" Taiyang exclaimed, "Well I'll be sure to get you some eggs today, we want all of us to be ready for classes. And last night was rough."

"I will be just fine when we get to classes thank you very much Taiyang, you need to make sure you are…" Raven trailed off as she caught sight of a white hood sitting alone on one of the benches surrounding the courtyard.

Qrow and Taiyang stopped and looked at her. "You okay sis?" Qrow asked with a worried expression.

"There she is!" Raven rushed off towards Rose, leaving the boys behind. _She is going to get such a talking too. I'm going to show her what a mistake it was for her to get in my way. I'll kick her ass so hard she's going to cry back home to her mother._ "Mis Rose! I finally found you! Where have you been all night!" Looking down Raven saw a piece of toast with a bite taken out of it set to the side and several books lying around her.

Rose's head snapped up, and she threw the book she had been writing in out of her lap. "Oh, Raven!" She raised her head causing her hood to fall off, Raven met Rose's bloodshot eyes, "I'm sorry I was just, uh, eating breakfast before class."

"Oh no, you can't just play that off, where were you last night?" Raven said stomping her foot. "You walked out and went to a party or something! As my leader, if you can't perform your tasks I think we should talk with the professors about who should be leading this team."

Rose winced away, "I, um, just went for a walk. I came back and got some sleep." Raven grabbed the book, as Rose tried to close it.

"What is this? The name of the person you," Raven trailed off as she saw what Rose had written. Scribbled all across the pages were the names Raven, Taiyang, Qrow, and Summer. Then they were all arranged in different patterns across the page. Taiyang and Qrow came up just as she looked down at Rose.

"When did you make these?" Raven asked.

"Um I was just throwing some ideas for team formations around, it's nothing definite. I was going to talk with you all before I made any choices." Rose bowed her head blushing.

Qrow whistled, "Wow this is, impressive."

Raven felt rage burning inside her again, _impressive only because she was able to get a private tutor to teach her all this stuff,_ "It's not that impressive, and it doesn't change that you weren't in the dorm this morning! What were you doing?"

Rose pulled her hood back up and started packing the other books away into a bag she had next to her. "I got up early I just wanted to see what food they had here."

"At 5 in the morning?" Raven shook in rage.

Taiyang tapped her arm at this point, and Raven glared at him, "What?"

He only smiled infuriating her more, "As uncomfortable as it is to watch you interrogate Summer, we have class in ten minutes. We need to get some food if we're going to eat before we get there."

Raven sighed, "Fine, but we're continuing this later Mis Rose."

Raven, Qrow, and Taiyang grabbed food quickly then all four of them set off towards Professor Lockness's survival class.

"Listen up students, you may have all come from different backgrounds and even made it through initiation, but I'm here to tell you, that none of it matters! Yes, when you are graduated, and out on missions the skills you will learn in this class are the only thing that will keep you from death at the hands of the Grimm."

Raven watched Lockness walk back and forth in the area overlooked by their seats. Polearm strapped to his back as he surveyed the class.

"Now today we will be starting with some of the most basic survival techniques, formations! And if you thought I was going to say cooking or camping then what are you doing in Beacon!" Lockness trailed off as he muttered something about kids these days have it easy. "Now who wants to volunteer as our first team? Don't be shy now leaders who think their team is ready for the challenge I prepared?"

Raven glanced around and saw no other hands bring raised when a hand next to her went up, looking to her side she saw Qrow holding Rose's hand in the air.

"What are you doing?" Rose whispered in a panicked tone appearing to shrink into the cape she wore.

"Come on! You already have all those team formations written up in your book. You've got this!" Qrow whispered back not letting go of Rose's arm.

Raven smiled maybe now everyone could see how incompetent Rose was as a leader, and she could get someone who could get results as a leader, like her or as much as she hated to admit it, Taiyang would probably make a good leader.

"Mis, Rose is it? Are you volunteering your team to try first?" Lockness asked.

"She is sir!" Raven called out.

"Well then get changed for battle, and I'll meet you for a briefing before you being."

Standing up the four of them made their way down the stairs and into the locker rooms below the seats.

The moment the door closed behind them, Rose spun on Qrow. "Why! Why would you do that! I just made those I,"

"Alright then team STRQ, let's move along now. Get in your combat gear and grab your weapons, this will be a live test." Professor Lockness had entered from the arena door and now stood expectantly for them to be ready.

Turning to her locker Raven quickly stripped out of her shirt and skirt dawning her black combat outfit. Pulling Talon out of the locker Raven nodded to herself. Feeling ready she pulled the blade slightly out of its sheath. The dust infused blade radiated heat from the fire dust it had been tempered in, no cracks or deformities were visible. Sheathing the weapon Raven brought it to her hip. Unconsciously Raven touched the feather in her hair and smiled. Satisfied she moved towards Lockness and stood at attention. Quickly the other three joined her, and he cleared his throat.

"Five minutes, is an acceptable time, but I'll let you know that the goal is to be ready in two by the end of this class, ultimately you should aim to be ready in seconds, but that's something you will learn during your time at this school. Now I was going to arrange you into a relatively normal formation, but Mis Rose, your teammates, said that you have already created some formations?"

Her face a fiery red Rose nodded.

"Well let's see them." Lockness prompted.

Tugging her hood further up she grabbed the book from her bag and flipped through several pages before opening to one that had the words marching formation at the top with their names arranged in different orders forming a straight line down the page.

Lockness nodded, "Very impressive Mis Rose,"

Raven felt her jaw clench in anger.

"most students haven't even begun to think of fighting as a team, much less creating formations. But I have to ask why a marching formation?"

The girl just shrugged and mumbled something about the first thing that came to her.

"Well I ask because the most important time to have a formation is in combat, but you are correct that a marching formation is just as important. So I'll have you start off with yours, should you be attacked during the test I want to you form a square. Each member covering the others side and preventing attacks from behind, understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now then, it's up to your leader to pick a formation, and I'll wish you all good luck," Lockness said and stepped back gesturing them towards the door.

"Okay Summer what's the plan?" Taiyang asked grabbing the bottom of the book as it was shaking slightly in her hand.

Looking over Taiyang's shoulder, Raven saw two formations listed. Lead Tai, 2nd Summer, 3rd Qrow, Cover Raven and Lead Tai, 2nd Raven, 3rd Qrow, Cover Summer. When she didn't hear anything, she looked at Rose, who appeared frozen in place.

"Well? What plan are we using?" Raven snapped.

Seaming to jump back to reality Rose shook her head slightly letting out a panicked squeak, like a startled mouse, and pointed at the second formation. "Uh, t, this one!"

Tilting her head to the side, she fixed Rose with a stare. Something about that noise was familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Okay let's do this!" Qrow pumped his fist and moved behind Raven.

Shaking her head she turned to face the door, _I've only been around her for a few hours, why do I know that noise?_ The doors opened, and Taiyang walked through activating his gauntlets. _No time to think about that it's time to show everyone who the better leader would be._

Following Taiyang into the arena Raven paused for half a second as the flood lights hit her, leaving only the other three visible to her.

Lockness's voice echoed around the arena and presumably the seated class. "Now team STRQ has adopted a marching formation. This formation is an excellent practice when moving through areas of high Grimm population, note how they have their team member with a very defensive weapon at the head of the group. If they were to encounter a Grimm, it would likely be Mr. Xiao Long making the first move."

A growl from in front of them made all four stop in their tracks. Taking a firmer grip on Talon Raven readied for an attack, as she heard the clicking in front of her which meant that Taiyang was making his gauntlets into shields.

Looking around her she heard Qrow whisper, "You don't think he would use actual Grimm in a classroom, do you?"

"He'd be crazy if he did." She replied.

"Some Grimm have learned through encounters with Hunters," Lockness continued, "and so it's the Cover member's job to keep an eye out for any Grimm that don't attack right away."

Another growl made Raven whip around to see a Beowolf leaping at Rose who was spinning around weapons flailing uselessly out at her attacker.

Qrow appeared to have caught onto the danger as well and was tackling Rose to the side as he dove out of the way of the attack.

Completing her turn Raven crouched slightly widening her stance, then struck. Talon flashed out of its sheath cutting through the attacking Grimm and leaving a whiff of burned hair behind. Completing the strike she brought her arm across her body preparing for another attack. Pointing Talon into the darkness Raven readied for another attacker. But a shout from behind her brought her spinning around expecting an attack. She saw Rose gesturing towards her. _What does she want now, after almost getting herself killed?_

Suddenly she saw that Taiyang and Qrow were standing further away and looking at her. Then Lockness's words hit her. _'Should you be attacked during the test I want to you form a square, understood?' Damn it!_ Quickly running to take her place several feet from Rose and Taiyang she felt the heat creeping up her face as embarrassment set it.

"Well done team, STRQ!" Lockness called out, and the stadium lights switched off. "That was an excellent display of teamwork and adaptation. You see students sometimes even the best hunters are unlucky and caught off guard, but that's why we work in teams because where one falls short, the others cover and make them stronger."

Raven stared at Lockness there was no sign of anything, but praise in his voice. Looking up at the students watching from the stadium seats at the top of the arena she saw impressed looks and nodding heads. But all Raven could focus on was the look of joy on Rose's face as she accepted enthusiastic high-fives from Qrow and Taiyang.

"We did it! That was great Sis!" Qrow bounced as he came over holding his hand up.

Pushing past him, towards the locker room they had entered from, Raven felt the embarrassment changing to rage. That bitch was just determined to one up Raven and keep her down. So quickly she had turned her blunder of not noticing a Beowolf attacking her into her acting like a leader getting the team into the next formation.

Yanking open the door she stormed through it towards her locker, rage turning to sadness as she accepted that she had failed out there. Her one shot to prove that she should be a leader instead of Rose and she had failed. Her vision began blurring as she cursed herself for being weak, sitting down on the bench in front of her locker she couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"Raven?" Taiyang called from the door to the stadium. Footsteps echoed through the room, and Raven felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Raven what's going on?"

Jumping up she threw his hand off, the last thing she needed or wanted was his sympathy. "I'm fine! Just upset that our glorious leader can almost be eaten by a Grimm and then celebrated for her ability to form a square with three other people!"

A gasp from the entrance to the room made both of them turn and look, as Rose and Qrow walked in. Rose looked startled. She had frozen in the door as if a shovel had hit her.

Qrow gave her a look meant to warn her, but she didn't care anymore. If Rose was going to get a pass on being a leader and get away with failure, then Raven was going to let her know what she thought.

"You demonstrated no leadership out there! If it weren't for Qrow and I you'd be dead!"

Frozen in place, Rose stood there.

"That's it! Nothing to defend yourself with? You stupid girl do you even know what being a leader involves?"

Rose only shook her head, her lips moved, but Raven couldn't hear what she said.

"What you have something to say for yourself?"

Rose nodded.

Raven folded her arms, she felt Taiyang's hand on her shoulder, but she didn't care right now. She was getting what she wanted, and she felt her rage draining away.

"You were right. I guess I'm just not experienced enough to be a leader. It should have been one of you."

Raven froze her mouth open. _I said that last night! How does she know that?_

Qrow stepped next to Rose, "We never said that Summer. We just succeeded as a team."

Taiyang stepped between them taking his hand off Raven and moving towards Rose. "We're all inexperienced, come on, let's change and get some lunch."

Rose stepped away from them starting to pull her hood up, then froze. Her face lit up with a smile, and she practically bounced towards the doors to the school, "I'll see you guys there I'm just going to check on a few things."

Qrow and Taiyang looked at each other, "We'll hold you to that!" Taiyang called after her as the doors closed behind her.

Qrow spun on Raven, "What the hell was that for?"

Raven turned away putting Talon into her locker, "She had it coming."

"She deserved to have her teammate insult her?"

"He's right Raven. She's stepping into a big role here she derives some respect," Taiyang added.

"The moment she earns it, I'll give it." Raven dismissed as she headed for the doors to the school. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help thinking about how Rose had known she thought she was a bad leader.

The room was dark as Taiyang and Qrow had long since gone to bed after telling Raven not to stay up too late waiting for Summer. She hadn't shown up at lunch, dinner or been anywhere. Even Raven was starting to find it unnerving, but she wouldn't say that to the other two.

The shadows in the room shifted as the leaves outside moved lazily in the breeze. Tonight Raven had made sure to have a good view of the door, no way Rose was sneaking in this evening. That must have been how she did it last night. How she had gotten past Raven in her wild attack was perplexing, but it was the only way that made sense.

Kicking the sheets off her for the third time that night in anger Raven checked the clock. 4:00 A.M. _What the hell is she doing, if Mis Rose thinks she's going to get less of a scolding because it's so late, she has another thing coming. I could strangle that spoiled little brat right now._ Reaching down to pull the blankets up again, she froze as the door clicked open. Quickly slamming her head back down on the pillow Raven cracked her eyes just a fraction to see the girl in her gray dress and black stockings slip into the room, clutching in her hands and folded tightly was the bright white cape she always wore. _At least she has the sense to take the dumb thing off sometimes._

Slowly Rose turned on the spot closing the door as quietly as she could. Slowly the giant bag of books she had slung over her back slipped a few inches down her shoulder and knocked into a desk, spinning around she grabbed the desk and sunk to the floor looking at the three beds in a panic. Raven made sure to keep her breathing regular and not roll her eyes at the complete lack of subtlety Rose was displaying. Slowly making her way towards Raven, Rose crept towards the bed, setting her bag down on the way. Just as Rose came level with her, Raven shot her hand out grabbing Rose's wrist.

Several things happened in an instant, Raven felt her hand close on flesh then nothing before closing into a fist, at the same time a squeak, like a startled mouse, filled the room. Jumping to her feet Raven looked around, determined to force Rose to hear her rant, but she was nowhere.

Reaching out Raven grabbed at the place where only seconds before Rose had been standing. Then she noticed the handful of white rose petals that had accumulated between the beds, and the squeak came back to her from the night before.

Somehow Rose had vanished but was still able to hear things.

Fixing her gaze at where she thought Rose would be she glared as hard as she could, whispering "Nice little semblance, but I know you're there, and you are going to hear what I have to say. Now we can do this here where Qrow and Taiyang can hear us, or we can go outside!"

Silence filled the room, and she let out a low growl of frustration. Raven didn't want to deal with a game of hide and seek right now! She was angered even more by the fact that Rose had control over the purest manifestation of her soul, her semblance. Raven had spent weeks alone trying to force herself to activate her semblance, but nothing had ever worked. Even now she wasn't sure she had every actually used it.

Opening her eyes once more Raven stared down at where she knew Rose was. "One last chance girl." Silence again filled the room. Sighing Raven turned away towards her bed, then instantly spun back around. Rose was already halfway to the end of her bed where the bag was, another few steps and she would be sprinting for the door.

Not caring about the physical wellbeing of Rose she grabbed whatever she could.

A cry of pain filled the room as Raven grabbed hold of some of Rose's hair.

"What's going on?" Qrow called sitting up in his bed.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Raven replied.

Qrow stared at both of them, "Raven," he said slowly rising to his feet, "let go of her."

"I just want to talk with her. If she didn't run away, this would all be over by now." Raven made to move between Qrow and Rose but found herself stopped as Rose held her back. Both of them stared as she shook her head at Qrow.

As if lost for words he stood in place dumbfounded, Raven couldn't blame him she felt about the same. Finally, he shook off the information and turned back towards his bed, "Make sure you get some sleep, can't have you staying up all night." He said climbing back into bed.

"Come on we need to talk." She whispered to Rose, who only nodded.

Half dragging Rose into the hallway she stopped once they had made it to the end of the hall the shadows here giving them cover as the next set of windows were several feet to their left and right.

"Okay, Mis Rose, I've got a problem with you! What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be a team leader. My team leader, do you have any idea how hard I had to fight to get here? No, of course not. You have no idea how hard it is for someone like Qrow or me. We struggled to leave our tribe, we had to fight to get into this school, and I'll be damned if I'm not going to fight to make sure my leader is someone who will challenge this team and me the way it needs to be. To make sure we're the best! And right now you most certainly aren't that leader." A sniff cut into Raven's rant, but she kept going if Rose got hurt by this too bad she needed to face the truth. "But you wouldn't know about having to fight for stuff since you probably had your parents put you through a combat school before coming here, then paid your way here. God, I don't know why I'm even trying to talk to you about this."

Rose just stood there looking at the ground, in her gray dress, without any color she looked so small, suddenly Raven realized Rose was crying as drops slowly fell into the carpet.

"Oh my God! Really?" Raven threw her hands up. "This is why I can't stand people who aren't able to take the truth in any way. You know you're not a good leader, so why are you still trying?"

"Because I want to help people." Rose whispered so quiet Raven couldn't hear it the first time.

"What, I can't hear you."

Wiping her face, Rose looked up at Raven who was taken aback by the fire she saw in those silver eyes, "Because my dream has been to help everyone I can and make the world a better place."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Are you actually childish enough to believe that?"

Rose didn't look away, in fact, the intensity of her gaze was starting to unnerve Raven. "Yes, because I have to believe I can make things better. My parents didn't set me up here Raven. I doubt they'd care if I was alive or dead. So I know things aren't good in this world. But your right Raven I'm not doing well as a leader, today showed that. I hoped I'd be able to make things easier for you, but I'll talk with Ozpin tomorrow about changing roles."

Raven blinked taken aback. Looking down at the smaller woman, who was suddenly full of determination.

Standing as tall as she could get, and her fists clenched Rose declared "But you get one thing here and now Raven, I am not stopping I will be a huntress!"

Raven stepped back, not sure what to make of this change.

"This is my dream, and I will see it happen."

Raven opened and closed her mouth several times. Finally, she managed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean my life's dream is to be a huntress. To be able to protect those who don't have the ability to do so, and I won't stop no matter what you do."

"No, I mean what did you mean with your parents?"

Raven could see the smaller woman battling her tears, but she stepped closer to Raven standing as tall as she could get, but still only standing below her chin. "I mean that I haven't heard from my parents for four years since they threw me out, saying 'hunters and huntresses are relics of the past.'" She took a short shuddering breath and continued. "That's why I was so excited to be accepted here and then be put on a team with you, Tai, and Qrow. Each of you are already heroes, and I can't wait to learn from you."

Raven couldn't take her eyes away from those silver orbs. A few tears slid down the smaller woman's face pulling Raven back to reality.

Rose wiped at her eyes, a look of determination filling her face. "After my teacher introduced me to Ozpin, he said he was sure I would be able to make a difference in this world. That's all I ever wanted to do." She hiccupped herself into silence as Raven raised a hand.

"Mis Rose?"

"Mmm?" She blinked at the question.

"Do you know why I came to Beacon."

The shorter woman shook her head.

"It's because I want to be the best huntress. Because it's the only thing, I was ever good at. In the Tribe, there isn't exactly a lot of options of what to do with your life. It's always running to survive and fighting when you haven't run fast enough. And when you have to fight for, everything, people don't care if you're a child or not, they will attack you just the same. Fortunately, Qrow and I are excellent fighters. So when we left the tribe to make a life beyond that, we went with what we knew, Fighting. I had to be the best otherwise I would lose, and losing meant starving or worse. So I came here to be the best, to fight and take control of my life."

"Raven that's terrible I'm so sorry..."

Raven ignored her and pressed on, talking over her. She needed to finish this, "So when you became the leader, I saw it as just one more time that someone had taken my life from me. Being told what to do again, I hated it. I never want to feel that weak again."

"Raven," Tears were streaming down the caped girls face, and she moved to hug Raven, finding it repulsed by Raven, an arm holding her at bay. "I never meant to hurt you, Raven. I'll talk to Ozpin and have him make you the team leader. I was barely able to manage as it was. I've been studying all night trying to figure this stuff out, but you already can do it. You clearly know all about being a leader, I don't know why I even tried. I was just so happy I didn't think about my team." She buried her face in her hand's tears staining her face.

"Mi… Summer," she looked up at Raven, "I don't think you should do that."

"But, you said yourself that I wasn't able to be a good leader." Summer stared wide-eyed at Raven.

Sighing Raven looked down at the ground. "Because this is what you want, what better way to make the world a better place than to lead a team of Hunters and Huntresses."

Summer tilted her head to the side in confusion, "But you're a much better Huntress then me I'm still…"

"No, Summer. I dismissed you and insulted you, but you still kept trying. You made team formations and took strides to make us better than the other teams. Not to show off, but because you just wanted to help your team. I can see now that you're a great huntress and I wouldn't be happier to be a part of your team. Team STRQ."

A sob escaped Summer as she threw herself onto Raven wrapping her arms around her. Surprised Raven threw her arms up staring down at the smaller woman. Before slowly lowering her arms to place them on Summer's back.

Summer clung to Raven crying into her chest as Raven awkwardly patted her back. Finally, Summer pulled her head back looking up at Raven, "R, Raven I, I, I, thank you. This. I don't know what to say."

"Shhh, it's all right," Raven said awkwardly patting the top of Summer's head trying to pull away from the other woman. Gaining a little more space, Raven looked down at Summer, "Just, keep being a great team leader, I'll be the best teammate, and then we can be the best team ever."

A loud sniff escaped Summer as she finally pulled away from Raven who let out a breath of relief and relaxed now that she didn't have someone clinging to her. "I will." She smiled so much Raven couldn't help, but smile back. Then Summer swayed on the spot, and Raven quickly grabbed her.

"Are you okay Summer?"

"Yeah I just, haven't slept in a couple of days." She smiled up at Raven.

Raven scowled "Wait you didn't get any sleep? What have you been doing?"

"Um, reading about what's expected in our classes and trying to be prepared for them so you three would have an easier time."

"So you stayed up all night learning about formations and how to make them?"

"Yeah." Summer confirmed.

Sighing Raven picked Summer up in her arms. She was surprisingly light. "You can't keep doing that. Even Huntresses need sleep."

"Raven?"

"Yes?" She replied reaching the door to their dorm.

"Would you be willing to help me learn all this leader stuff so that I can keep up with you?"

Raven smiled, "Yes Summer, I'll help you." Feeling the woman slump against her she sighed. "And that includes getting you some sleep. Come on." Picking up the smaller woman Raven opened the door and set Summer on her bed. Her leader was asleep before Raven even straightened.

Turning to get back into bed herself she looked at the sleeping form in the bed next to her, shaking her head she tugged the sheets out from under Summer and pulled them over her. Sitting down on her bed she looked at her leader, "You're something special Summer Rose. Thank you."

* * *

Well there you have it folks team STRQ has most of its problems solved! Now they can just be world class hunters and huntresses! This chapter was tough to write, as I wanted to try and give reason to Raven while still making her come around, in the end, I redid the talk between Summer and Raven so many times, and I think it came out believable.

I'd love to hear your feedback and thoughts. Were the characters believable? Any and all feedback is welcome! ^_^

But that clears up the problems initially facing team STRQ now they can focus on being a team. Next time we're following the boys.

Thank you all for reading! As always "Keep moving forward!"


	6. Chapter 6

Qrow walked next to Taiyang as they made their way back to the dorm rooms. Both reluctant to look at each other. Finally, Qrow couldn't take it anymore. It was his fault that they were in this mess.

"Thanks, man."

Taiyang looked over a little confused. "What for?"

"For standing up to them. No one's really done that for us before. Typically, its take the insults or Raven and I beat the shit out of them."

Taiyang waved it off, "They're idiots, stereotyping you as bandits just because you were in a tribe. I guess I'm not used to people being so narrow-minded and hostile. In Vacuo you would be considered super stars because of how strong you are."

Qrow laughed, "Yeah well the airship ticket didn't go that far, so this is where we ended up, and I'm glad we did."

Taiyang didn't say anything but seemed a little more upbeat even given the previous encounter they had had, but then a more pressing issue occurred to Qrow. "So… How should we tell the girls? They're not going to be happy."

Taiyang's face slide from happy to worried in an instant. "Look, I'm sure we can find some way to break the news at the right time. Raven seemed like she was in a better mood." Taiyang continued as they turned down the hall towards their dorm room. "I'm sure if we just wait until the absolute best time and tell her she won't freak out."

From inside the room, a crash sounded, and a yell of pure rage said, "What the hell is this! Detention mission! Why would we have this?"

Qrow shrugged to Taiyang who had frozen on the other side of the door. "Well, I guess we know when we need to tell them." And slipped his hand past Taiyang's, who appeared frozen in fear, and opened the door. A raging black hurricane descended upon both of them with a single demand.

"Did you do this?" Raven shirked.

Next, to him, Taiyang took a step back, but Qrow just walked forward attempting to push past his sister. "No, we didn't cause it, but yes we do have a detention mission with team LOUD."

Raven focused her fury upon him, "And just what does that mean you didn't cause it! Did you get into a fight? God, I thought we talked about this! Beacon is a new start for us! We aren't supposed to bring that kind of attention to us!"

Qrow winced, inside he knew that. Raven was following their mission, but he had tried so hard to change and become the hunter from the stories, the hunter that Summer said was her ideal. He had to play this off, moving further into the room he saw Summer sitting at her desk. "Raven don't worry about it. I didn't fight anyone. Glynda just decided that we needed to have a reminder of what it means to be hunters and huntresses."

Raven glared at him, "Why do I know that's not the whole story?"

"Raven he didn't do anything," Taiyang cut in, "Lilly and Dew were insulting both of you, I lost my temper and hit the table, and then when one of them leaned on it the table broke. Neither of us did anything. It was just unfortunate."

Qrow's heart dropped at Taiyang's words. Raven spun back to him with pure anger in her face. "What…Did…You…Do?" It was evident she barely contained herself.

Suddenly Summer was standing between them. Her hood pulled over her head, arms outstretched as if holding them back despite not touching either of them. "We're not going to do this, it's not doing anything, but hurting each other. When is the mission?"

Raven answered promptly, "Tonight, we're supposed to meet outside the main hall."

"Then we have a full day ahead of us, and Professor Maltese wants these essays redone." Summer said reaching into her bag and pulling out four sets of paper. She began moving around to each of them passing out the essays that she had apparently gotten back from the professor. "I'll go over the specifics with you. Then we should all settle down together and work on designing a team attack so we can make sure we have one just in case tonight's mission involves combat. Did Professor Goodwitch say what it was?"

Qrow shook his head, "She didn't say, just that it was with team LOUD."

"Then we'll just have to prepare for anything. We can take whatever Glynda throws at us, come on everyone!" Smiling at them under her hood Summer looked so enthusiastic and happy, Qrow couldn't help but smile back.

"You got it Sum, so what did the old professor say?" Qrow moved towards his desk.

"She's not that old Qrow. Now she said she like your line of reasoning about the history of Mistral and Vale's interactions, but she wants more clarity on what that meant for the interactions of the early colonialist."

Abruptly Raven stalked towards the door and threw it open, "Summer I'm sorry, but I need to talk with my brother for a bit."

Qrow sighed, and Summer stood helplessly looking between the two concern on her face. "Can't we just move it till later? Let you both, cool down a bit?" Summer pleaded.

"What?" Qrow asked, trying to feign hurt, "Why do I need to cool down?"

Summer looked down her hood covering her face, "Because you're not normally this dismissive of a situation. Raven please just take a little bit of time to think about this before you…"

Raven cut her off, "Summer I promise you, I'm calm enough for this, but it can't wait. I need to talk with him now!"

"Don't worry about it Sum. I'll be back soon then I want to know what Professor Maltese said." He made his way towards Raven who left the door open and walked out. Behind him, he heard Summer walking towards Taiyang in a nervous voice explaining, "Now yours's was good, so maybe you could go over this section in mine about the factors that caused Atlas to outlaw the arts?"

Following Raven outside, she was walking as though she was on her own. Jogging to catch up with her, Qrow grabbed her shoulder, "Look I know you're mad at me, but you don't need to take it out on Sum." Raven stopped, and Qrow walked into her, "Ow what are you doing?"

Spinning around she looked him dead in the eye, "She's our leader and very determined so she can take a… troublesome teammate like me. You, however!"

"What about me?" But Qrow knew what was coming, the same talk they always had.

"I thought you said it wouldn't be a problem anymore? That's why I wasn't worried when we came here. You said you could stop your semblance from just randomly going off."

"And I can!" Qrow shot back, "Tai was standing up to Lilly and Dew because they were accusing us of all kinds of stuff, and when he was walking away they made another jab at him, so I thought I'd just let a little karma come back to them."

"Qrow listen to yourself! We're at school now, we knew we would get this kind of treatment even more, but you just wanted to show up the bullies and get some payback. You know that you don't control what happens to them right? What if they had died!"

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Raven it's just a little misfortune, they broke a table, and their aura probably didn't even drop. The worst we saw was that guy slip trying to get into our window and fall to the floor. It wasn't any higher than where Lilly fell today."

"That's the point Qrow! That was the worst case so far imagine if we had been in a different room, higher up. He could have died. If a knife today landed the wrong way she could have fallen onto it!"

"Raven, it's bad luck, not a death sentence! Besides I was in total control of it today, I'll make sure not to use it unless necessary again."

Raven stared him down, "Necessary only in combat, right?"

"Yeah, yeah only in combat. Now can we please get back, I really do need to finish that paper."

Qrow slid Harvest into its sheath on his back, checking that the collapsed weapon was secure he turned towards his teammates. Each of whom were in similar states of preparedness, Summer nervously rechecking her pouches making sure she had everything she thought they might need. Glynda hadn't filled them in anymore on what to expect for tonight's mission, but knowing the professor, they were expecting it to take all night. Raven's mood had improved throughout the day, but as they came closer to the mission it began deteriorating again, and Taiyang had tried everything from promising to work on her next piece of homework to offering to massage her for relaxation. Neither had proved very effective as she was now prowling back and forth in front of her locker.

When Summer had checked her bags for the fifth time and for the fifth time changed nothing Qrow decided enough was enough. "Come on we're not doing anything here, let's go meet the professor, make a good impression and be early."

Taiyang chuckled, "Change her impression of us always being late."

Only Qrow laughed, "I don't think anyone is ever on time according to her."

They all walked towards the statue in the center of Beacons courtyard. The two Hunters, standing tall representing humanities determination to push onward despite the hardships presented to them, as expected Glynda was already waiting for them in front of the statue leading towards the landing platform which granted access to Beacon.

"Hello, professor!" Summer called, she sounded cheery, but with her hood covering her head Qrow knew all too well that she was dying inside. He felt worst for her. Summer tried so hard to fit in with geniuses like Taiyang and his sister. She was succeeding too. She had learned so much, and though she would never say it out loud she was giving Taiyang, and himself runs for their money in sparing. Plus, she always had a smile on her face, no matter what happened. She just made him feel like he belonged, for the first time he could remember he was welcome somewhere. He and Raven had wandered all over the world, but nowhere really felt like home.

Shaking himself, he noticed that LOUD was approaching. He took a small amount of pleasure from seeing that at least the members of LOUD looked as disgruntled about being here as Raven did.

"Alright, now that you're all here I'll explain your mission." Glynda began. They exchanged several nervous looks. Whatever this mission was it wasn't going to be fun. "The city watch has reported that they saw a pack of Beowolfs moving through the forest to the east of Vale. As possible, future Huntsmen and Huntresses I feel it's important for you to understand just what that means. You will be asked to take jobs wherever they appear, with whoever is taking them. You will not always operate as the teams you are now." Qrow felt Summer shift uneasily next to him at that. "And you will not always have a clear mission. As you are still in training, I'll spell it out for you. With a pack spotted it's time to figure out the rest of the necessary information. It's your job to find them. Figure out the size of the pack, where the Beowolfs are and if they are moving through the area or making a den. These are all important pieces of information you will be expected to be able to gather. Do you have any questions?"

No one moved, Qrow was confused, this didn't seem that bad. Sure, it would take time to find all that information, but it would just be time-consuming if anything.

"Good, now if there are no further questions I'll break you up into the teams you will be working as on this mission. When you've been given your team assignment report to the Bullhead for deployment."

Qrow felt his heart drop. That was it, this was the catch, and it wouldn't end well.

"Lilly Wou will lead the team of Raven Branwen, Udean Tarnel, and Taiyang Xaolong. Summer Rose, you will lead Orwen Wells, Dew Breeze, and Qrow Branwen, you will be the second team. Note that this is meant to be a real mission. I will intervene only in the most extreme of circumstances."

 _So, we only get help if we're already dead, great!_ Qrow thought bitterly. Being on a team with Dew was not going to end well he could already tell, Dew's face mirrored Qrow's displeasure at the situation. Qrow looked around as he felt a push in his back and saw Summer subtlety pushing him forward towards the transport. Once again pangs of guilt hit Qrow as he knew she would have to lead the team. Something she already felt nervous about doing with STRQ, but with people she didn't know that well it would be a whole new level of discomfort for her.

"On your way teams, your mission isn't over until you complete it. This mission is the real world, not a training exercise."

Hesitantly splitting into their assigned teams on either side of the ship the assembled students settled into the seats along the wall for takeoff, with Glynda standing in the middle, the Bullhead rocking side to side slightly as it pulled away from the dock and sped towards the forest. Qrow glanced at Summer next to him and had to do a double take to make sure if he was seeing her face or her hood as both were about the same color.

"Hey," he taped Summer with his arm, "you got this Sum. We'll be in and out in a few hours all thanks to you." He flashed her a smile, which she tried to return, but only looked slightly sick. _Ho boy this is going to be a hell of a night_. Qrow thought.

"Approaching the first drop zone." a voice over the intercom announced.

Glynda stepped to the door opposite Qrow and pulled a lever opening the sealed metal bay door. "You will be dropping into an active Grimm area. The pilot will slow down before the drop order but will be accelerating back to speed as soon as they give the signal. Meaning you must jump on the order, any later and you will be having to deal with more speed than you're used to when landing." The wind roaring past the door made it hard to hear her, but no one missed a word.

Qrow nervously swallowed again. Glynda wasn't joking this was almost like a military operation. Was this what hunters dealt with usually?

A red light filled the cabin, and everyone tensed. Glynda waved forward Lilly's team. Qrow tried to smile encouraging at Taiyang and Raven, but he wasn't sure his face had even moved with how tense he was.

Taking ahold of the loops over the door, the light over the door went orange. All eyes snapped to it, if it weren't for the rushing wind, a pin dropping would be evident. Suddenly the light switched green, and Glynda yelled. "Jump!"

She didn't need to tell them, the moment the light had turned green all four hunters and huntresses had leaped from the Bullhead propelling themselves into the night.

"Approaching second drop zone." Came over the intercom and Glynda pushed the leaver back into place closing the door on the other side of the ship, before walking towards their side and opening their door.

The red light filled his eyes once more, and Qrow stood up, mussels more tensed then he thought they ever could be he walked towards the door and grabbed the second loop. Below him, the forest whipped by, a blur of dark green and black. The wind blew his hair into his eyes, and he brushed it aside looking up at the light. Orange, suddenly he felt paralyzed with dread, he might not be able to make the jump. _Will Glynda just throw me out if I don't jump? I wouldn't put it past her._

Green. Suddenly Qrow felt flooded with energy as he leaped from the Bullhead and flew into the night. The wind whipped past his face, and he wasn't sure if he had ever felt more alive, glancing over his shoulder Qrow saw the Bullhead was already tiny and shrinking even faster every second, looking out over the trees Qrow closed his eyes and focused. A few seconds later he opened his eyes again and drew Harvest reading it for his landing. Angling down through a gap in the trees Qrow dove down and planted the scythe squarely into the branch of a tree and swung forward. The area opened up and gave way to lots of smaller shrubs and trees. Touching down on the ground Qrow rolled several times to absorb the last of his momentum, collapsing Harvest back down he smiled as he felt Harvest slide back into its holster, standing up he looked around and almost instantly kicked himself. _Why didn't I look to see where they went, or at least Sum! Damn it I hope she's okay. Of course, she is, she's a better hunter than you, but still._

Taking off at a run Qrow took off to his left where he thought Summer had jumped. Kicking aside several bushes as he pushed through them he heard movement and froze. Grimm, or a teammate… or Dew. "Hello? Who's there?"

A sigh could be heard before "Hey could you help?"

Qrow walked towards the voice confused, looking around the tree.

"Think you can get me down?" Qrow looked up and had to stop himself from laughing. Orwen Wells was hanging from a tree branch with his jacket holding him in such a way he couldn't reach the branch, or pull himself off.

"I'm sorry man, here I'll get you down." Qrow took several steps back to give himself a running start then pulled out Harvest. The scythe sprung into existence, and Qrow ran, jumping as he got close and swung the weapon over his head. The sharp metal stuck in the tree for a second and Qrow felt the scythe try to pull itself out of his hands before the branch couldn't hold against the force and came off with several loud snaps. The change of force threw Qrow backward, and he crashed into a nearby bush, but the second resounding crash told him he had succeeded.

Pushing himself up out of the tangled mess of brush before kicking at it for getting in his way Qrow looked over to see Orwen glaring and walking towards him. "What were you trying to do? Kill me?"

Qrow froze his blood rising at the attack. "It's not like I could climb up and pull you off!" he shot back.

"So naturally you chose to try and hack the tree apart to get me down. Instead of, I don't know, giving me something to grab onto!"

"What was I supposed to do? Offer you the blade of my scythe? How is that safer!" Qrow yelled.

Orwen let out a grunt of disgust, "Let's just find our teammates before you try to kill me again." Turning on the spot Orwen took off into the forest.

Qrow angrily stormed after him when a voice cut him off.

"We're right here. So stop fighting and listen!" Summer was making her way out of the trees behind them with Dew behind her, looking a little unnerved.

Orwen turned back and pushed past Qrow towards Summer. Qrow pushed back, "Hey what's wrong with you?"

"Qrow! Get over here! We need to start searching for tracks." Summer's hood was covering her face, but her voice was sharp and demanding, with only a hint of her usual nervous tremor.

"Hey, Sum are you?" Qrow began but was cut off sharply by Summer again.

"I'm the leader I don't want anyone to talk back! Now then Dew you head south and search for tracks, Orwen east, Qrow west, I'll take north. We all meet up here again in two hours. Everyone head out. NOW!" With that, she turned away from them her cape flapping from the speed she was moving.

Qrow didn't move. Around him, the other two men turned and started muttering to each other before turning and heading their respective ways.

 _What the hell was that? What's wrong with Summer?_ Spinning he took off after Summer, her cape still retreating into the darkness. Running to try and catch up with her he called out as he ducked around a tree to bring her back into sight. "Hey, Sum wait up!"

She kept pressing forward as though she hadn't heard him. With her hood up, he wasn't even sure if she had as he saw no signs of acknowledgment from her. Pushing through several bushes, Qrow finally caught up with her. Grabbing her arm as he said, "Sum what's going on? Are you okay?"

Qrow took a step back as Summer spun around to face him her face twisted with… something, fear, determination? "Qrow? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be looking for tracks to the west."

Qrow took another step back feeling hurt that she didn't want him around. "I. I was just going to head that way, but you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay Qrow? Because I can't handle this? Is that why?" She was staring at him her face a hardened mask. None of the happy, cheerful girl he knew.

"Sum, you're more than capable, you're a great leader. But you aren't acting like, well you!"

"I'm fine. I'm doing my job as a leader and completing the mission, Qrow Branwen, I expect you to do the job your leader told you!" spinning on the spot she marched away from him continuing her route looking for Grimm tracks.

Qrow stood shocked one of his hands still outstretched. Slowly he lowered it and turned towards the west beginning his slow search for signs of the Beowolfs they were supposed to be tracking.

 _Could she be mad that I've pulled her into this mission? No, she's wasn't mad this morning._ His inner monolog continued as he pushed through branches, scanning the area around him, and finding nothing.

Turning back towards their rendezvous point Qrow still cycled ideas in his head. _Maybe she is seeing what other partners are like and she's upset with how we are shaping up to be. I didn't think that I had crossed a line or anything. Is it because I'm not doing that well in classes? That couldn't be it there are plenty of other students having a hard time. Plus, it's Professor Peach, her classes are just boring even she and Taiyang have a hard time staying awake in that class. Come on Qrow snap out of it! You've never cared about anyone else before? Why are you getting worried about what she thinks of you!_

A crack in front of him made him jump drawing Harvest but froze as he saw a familiar white cape making its way through the forest. Summer was pacing around the clearing they had split up from with Dew and Orwen waiting in the middle.

"Qrow! There you are I was getting worried!" Summer practically sprinted towards him for a few steps before slowing.

Qrow felt all his questions suddenly answered _. He was feeling like this because she cared about him. No matter what was going on or the situation they were in she cared about him, Raven, and Taiyang._

Pulling her hood back up, she appeared to have fallen back into the look of angry determination. Marching into the center of the circle she angrily spoke, "Now that everyone is back. Report!"

"Figures we would have to wait on the Faunus lover," Dew muttered.

Summer practically jumped on him, getting right up in his face, "That doesn't describe what you found! What did you see!"

Dew took a step back looking scared of the smaller woman. "Um, nothing! There was nothing."

Orwen nodded a similar affirmation.

Turning to him Qrow shook his head at Summer, "Nothing, I'm not even sure they have been in the area."

Summer spun on the spot apparently angered by their responses.

"Well? What about you?" Dew asked angrily.

"I didn't find anything either." Suddenly all the power that had been in her voice had vanished.

Dew and Orwen exchanged a look and shrugged. "Well, what do we do now?"

Summer stammered, unsure of how to proceed. She looked around, and Qrow saw panic starting to fill her face. "W, we keep looking. Um if we each take a different direction. Then we can eliminate this area and moved to another one." She finished as if she was giving an order, but when no one moved all confidence drained from her face, and she looked between them, "Does that sound good to you? If not we could always," Summer was cut off by Orwen, angrily interjecting.

"Look girl! I don't want to be here as much as you! This mission was all their fault." He pointed towards Dew and Qrow, "But now I'm wrapped up in it with you. So, I don't want to hear what you think. I'm going to do a circle of the area. Because the only way I get out of here is if we find some damn tracks."

Dew nodded turning and walking away from them. "He's right if you're not going to do the job, we'll do it!" Summer stood still her face a blank, emotionless slate. Slowly she turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

Qrow watched them walk away then ran to Summer. She jumped as his hand touched her shoulder and tried to turn away from him, but he grabbed her and spun her around. The sight of Summer's face streaked with tears almost made him let go, which she took advantage of to try and pull her hood back over her face.

"Sum, what's up?"

She let out a sniff as she tried to dry her eyes without Qrow noticing. She shook her head, muttering something about looking for tracks.

Qrow sighed putting his arm around her and started walking into the forest.

"Summer come on what's wrong? You've been acting weird all night." Another sniff. "We're they bulling you? Because if so I'll!"

"I just wanted to a good leader!" Summer cut him off.

"What? Sum you're a great leader?" Qrow shot back.

Summer shook her head, "But I'm not, I'm never sure what I'm doing. I'm not able to give orders to any of you. I'm just getting lucky!"

"Sum, we operate great as a team. If something needs to get done you just jump right in and we follow you! You care about us, and we care about you." Qrow squeezed his arm around Summer.

"But Glynda today was so precise with what we needed to do, and how to do it! I've never done any of that! I tried to do it, but I couldn't. You, Dew, and Orwen just gave me weird looks. I couldn't get my team to follow me!" Summer ended, her voice cracking and Qrow wasn't sure if she was crying again.

He sighed, wishing Taiyang was here. Somehow Taiyang always knew what to say. He could make any situation better. Qrow was never able to do this sort of thing before. It was always Raven who had offered the reassuring words whenever they met travelers, reassuring them they would be alright, even if they weren't. He tried to think what they would say because right now Summer needed him. She wouldn't hesitate to drop everything and help Qrow if he was the one dealing with this, taking a deep breath Qrow stopped and got down on a knee so he could look at Summer under her hood. "Look at me Sum."

Wiping her eyes, she nodded looking into his eyes. The silver still watery and shining.

"You are a great leader! You know why? Because you don't just give orders, you don't just tell us what to do. You're willing to get in there with us. You're ready to show us the way to go. You give us something to aspire to!"

Summer shook her head trying to look away, but Qrow grabbed her hand. "No, I'm serious! I'll be the first to admit. I'm not the best person. I want to do things my way. I'd rather do something easy then do something right. But you, you've given me a goal to reach. A person I can look up to and say, I want to be like you! You make me feel like I belong and I would follow you anywhere because of that Sum."

Summer nodded her face still red as she kept wiping at the tears. "Do, do you think Raven feels the same?"

Qrow nodded, "I'm sure Raven and Tai feel the same way."

Summer smiled, and Qrow felt himself fill with joy at seeing that sight again. The way her eyes seemed to sparkle as she did so. "I'm sorry I've been acting this way Qrow. I was just. I really wanted to show Raven that I could be a good leader and I guess I got carried away. I just felt like I needed to impress her."

Qrow nodded standing up. "Well it would be cool, but I'm sure she's already impressed with what you've done."

"Do you think so?" Summer asked looking up at him hopefully.

"I'm sure. Raven doesn't show it, but when she gives a compliment, she is really impressed." Summer seemed to glow with pride at Qrow's words. "Now then, let's find us some Beowolfs so we can get home and you can show how good of a leader you are."

Summer nodded enthusiastically and jogged ahead of him with excitement, before stopping and turning back. "Um, do you know where we are? I can't remember where we are in relation to where we all grouped up."

Qrow looked around, pulling out his scroll hoping he had remembered to mark a trail back to their start point, but couldn't find any route tracked in his scroll. "I, um, don't remember either."

They both looked around trying to find some indication of how to continue their hunt. Summer looked up worry on her face. "Do you think Dew and Orwen are okay?"

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Who cares, those bastards don't care about us."

Summer fixed him with a dark stare, "Qrow they are our teammates."

"No, they're not? What are you talking about?"

Summer shook her head panicking, "No I mean for tonight, this mission we need to treat them like teammates and work together to complete this mission."

Qrow rolled his eyes again, "Sum look, I'm pretty sure Glynda was just threatening us with most of that stuff, how often are we really going to have to work with other hunters and huntresses? What kind of missions are going to require more than one team?"

Summer looked at him as though he had just slapped her, "The missions that matter Qrow! The ones that need dozens of hunters to defend those who can't defend themselves. The missions that history remembers, The Defense of Vacuo, The Battle of the Three Heads, none of them could have happened without teams of hunters standing together for what was right. Fighting for those who could not!"

Qrow shook his head, "Sum you know most of those battles are made up right? Stories. The Defense of Vacuo was just the result of a spooked herd of Grimm that rampaged through a small section of a border town. And the Battle of the Three Heads? I've never even heard of that."

"The Battle of the Three Heads! A group of settlers is starving because caravans can't get through to them. A group of ten hunters venture into the canyon and find a hydra, Grimm. They work together to defeat it and save the town."

"Sum those are just fairy tales, you don't believe any of that do you?"

Folding her arms defiantly Summer looked up at him, "Of course I do! Besides, it's the idea of the stories that are most important."

Qrow shook his head and was about to reply that he didn't think those were real when a different voice cut him off. "I thought we were supposed to be looking for Beowolfs, not chatting it up." Dew had appeared through the trees and was making his way towards them with Orwen behind him.

"Listen here you!" Qrow started forward, but Summer pushed herself in front of him. Whispering, "Qrow don't listen to him."

Dew laughed, "Even your girlfriend can't put up with you."

Qrow felt his face go bright red as he pulled out Harvest the scythe extending with several menacing mechanical clunks. Orwen jumped forward drawing his weapon. "Back off bandit! I've heard stories about what you do, but I didn't think you'd actually try to attack us!"

Qrow barked with laughter, "Do you believe every story you hear? Because I'm surprised, you're not afraid of my hypnotic laser eyes! Seriously I'm not trying to kill him because it's fun." Orwen seemed to relax just a bit. "I'm going to kill him because he's an arrogant ass hole!" Qrow tried to push past Summer, but she had braced herself, and he didn't move.

Dew drew his weapon taking a combat stance next to Orwen, "Bring it then Branwen, or are you too scared?"

Setting himself Qrow pushed to the side forcing Summer to lose her balance, and he was able to push past her. "Two against one? You guys are that bad you can't even take me alone. Why don't you get the rest of your team? Make this a fair fight?"

Dew yelled as he lunged at Qrow his halberd swinging through the air only to land in the ground as Qrow dodged to the side, planting Harvest's tip into the ground to act as a brace he held himself sideways kicking out with both feet. The kick connected squarely with Dew's chest sending the boy to the ground.

Orwen jumped into action charging Qrow who smiled. It was too easy, pulling his scythe out of the ground he dropped into a crouch and brought the weapon behind him waiting for Orwen to get a little closer to sweep his legs.

Behind him, he heard Summer shout something but now wasn't the time. Orwen took another step preparing to slice at him, and Qrow acted. Stepping forward to close the gap faster than Orwen was expecting Qrow let off a blast from the gun to assist in propelling Harvest forward. Catching Orwen's legs the force was strong enough that his body was sideways in the air. Ducking under the body that went sailing over his head Qrow turned his attention back to Dew who was rolling to his feet and readying to swipe at Qrow's legs as well.

Taking a step back to gain some distance Qrow spun Harvest to catch the blade of his opponent. Continuing the spin Qrow tried to disarm Dew, but Dew seemed to have some skill, losing his grip on the weapon just enough so it wouldn't snap out of his hand, but not enough that Qrow had complete control. Dew grabbed the halberd and made another strike at Qrow, who was forced to give more ground.

Another yell from Summer, no doubt calling for him to stop, but he couldn't. Not when they were giving him such an ideal opportunity to kick their ass. Quickly collapsing Harvest Qrow rushed past the opening that Dew had left as he prepared for his next strike, and went straight to tackle his opponent to the ground.

Suddenly a silver disc flashed in front of him, and Qrow had to duck under a chain that now blocked his path. Tracking the path of the chain he saw it drawing a path between him and Dew right into a Beowolf still hurtling towards Dew and now himself.

Tucking into a ball to roll along the ground Qrow knocked the feet out from Dew and sent the boy flying to the ground, out of the way of the charging Beowolf.

Quickly getting to his feet, Qrow readied Harvest again preparing to cut down the Grimm only to see Summer already flying towards the Beowolf being pulled forward by the chain attached to her weapon and her leap. Slamming into the Grimm Summer buried the blade on her other arm into its chest driving it to the ground, jumping off she ripped both discs out of the creature's body and let them spin around her. Slicing at its neck before she landed retracting the chains to bring the blades back to her hands.

"Now will you idiots listen to me?" Summer said looking at each of them, "We need to move! Everyone get ready to," She never got to say what they were going to do. Out of the trees from where the Beowolf had come crashed Lilly, Raven, and Udean. Behind them, Taiyang could be seen blocking the swipe from another Beowolf as several more charged through the trees behind them howling.

"Move!" Lilly shouted as she passed them.

Qrow looked towards Taiyang as he delivered a punch to the head of the Beowolf attacking him, he turned to catch up with the group, planting his scythe into the ground Qrow fired several shotgun blasts at the Grimm behind Taiyang, forcing them to stagger and slow. As Taiyang came level with Qrow, he flashed him a nod. "Thanks, Qrow!"

Pulling Harvest out of the ground Qrow collapsed it and set off in a sprint next to Taiyang. "So, you look like you've been having fun!"

Taiyang rolled his eyes, "You know us, but Raven said you'd get mad if we didn't share."

"Aw, she did? How thoughtful of her." Qrow joked back. Looking ahead of him he saw the rest of team STRQ and LOUD running as fast as they could through the forest, his eyes fell on Dew's back, and he glared at him thinking of how he would have to settle their fight once they were back at school. Looking forward to Summer Qrow called out, "When do we fight them?"

Suddenly an irregular movement brought his eyes back to Dew as his foot caught on a tree root and he did a spectacular crash and three-foot slide. The group slowed to allow him to rejoin the team. Dew was scrambling back to his feet when a Beowolf about three times larger than the ones chasing them burst from the trees to their left and batted Dew away sending him flying across the ground and into a tree.

"Right now!" Lilly called out.

Skidding to a stop, Qrow drew Harvest in its collapsed form. Readying to block the first strike of the oncoming Grimm. Around him came the sound of weapons being drawn or activated. The lead Beowolf having caught up with its pray leaped at him. Raising Harvest Qrow prepared to absorb the attack then throw the monster back when a flash of burning red seared through the air in front of him and the Beowolf landed on either side of him, cut cleanly in two.

"Thanks, sis," Qrow smiled as he extended Harvest into its scythe form and prepared to join the others now diving into combat.

Raven turned towards him her Red eyes flashing, and Qrow knew he was in trouble, but for what he didn't know. "You said you could control it!"

Qrow felt ice plunge into his insides. _Was this all the fault of his semblance? No, if it was they would all be falling down, or being hit by tree branches._ "It was just bad luck! I didn't do a thing!" Qrow replied.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, then turned and stabbed a Beowolf that was running at her. The blade running right down its mouth, she sliced to the side throwing the beast's body off at the same time as it died, smashing into a tree in smoke. "Then let's clean this mess up!" She took off towards Taiyang who was fending off several Beowolfs in an attempt to buy time for everyone to prepare.

Qrow looked around for his first target and saw a Beowolf moving towards Dew who was scrambling to find his weapon, running forward Qrow drew back his scythe to slice through the creature. The Grimm reared back at his approach, forcing the scythe to come crashing into the creatures back cutting it in two. With a howl, the Grimm collapsed to the ground.

Dew grabbed his weapon and looked up at Qrow. "I'm watching you!"

"Go for it. You can see what a huntsman who has actual combat experience looks like." Qrow took off running to back up Summer. If Dew was just going to sit back and do nothing that was all right, STRQ would just have to pick up the slack. Although the rest of team LOUD weren't too bad, Lilly and Orwen had engaged several Beowolf's and were trying to force their way towards the Alpha. With Udean coving their backs.

Joining up with Summer he moved behind her as she spun Silver Moon in arcs in front of her looking to lash out at any creature that came too close. Moving right behind her Qrow tapped Summer on the shoulder, "I know we don't have a name for it, but you ready to try that one move you were thinking of?"

"You mean Hunters Dream?" She replied enthusiastically.

Qrow shook his head, "Yeah of course."

Nodding she began to advance towards a group of several Grimm eyeing her advance and the weapons she was spinning in front of them. They prowled just on the edge of her weapons circles. Qrow could see her focusing on controlling the distance between them and the monsters, drawing the chains in slowly to close the distance. Qrow widened his stance preparing for the signal. Suddenly Summer blinked out of existence her weapons ceasing to exist with her. Qrow rocketed forward his speed letting him cut through the first Grimm before they had even moved. Arcing his movement to maintain his momentum he brought Harvest through the other Beowolf in front of him. Dropping into a roll he ran his hands up the scythe to plant the blade in the ground right in front of him, the gun barrel pointed right at a third Grimm's chest and fired blowing the creature away. A growl from behind caused him to turn just in time to watch two silver disks cut into the offending Beowolf, flashing around again and again in a matter of seconds cutting the beast to pieces.

Summer looked at him her eyes glittering, and he felt himself melt just a little. "That was so cool!" she exclaimed! "Like I can't believe it worked so well!"

"What did I say? You're a natural leader!" Qrow smiled back.

Then a yell that caused his blood to run cold sounded across the clearing. It was the sound of pain, pain that one only felt if their Aura wasn't able to protect them. Looking at the battle, he saw Orwen holding his arm trying to escape the Alpha as it prowled in and out of the other Grimm around it, the rest of LOUD closed ranks to protect Orwen still trying to bring down the Alpha. Taiyang and Raven did their best to keep the attacks from the side to a minimum.

Qrow watched the Alpha charge forward again to strike at Lilly who barely managed to block the attack. Udean was there to counter attack, but his blade only found air as the Alpha retreated, more of the Grimm it led charged forward to attack the weakening Hunters and Huntresses. Qrow felt the feeling of dread rising. This Alpha wasn't just controlling a pack of Grimm it was directing them. Apparently, a veteran of many battles, striking at a weakness then falling back, drawing out its prey. This Alpha was old, maybe hundreds of years, and it had defiantly learned how to fight hunters in that time. They had to end this, or they would all be dead!

"Come on Sum!" He took off at a sprint with Summer trailing behind him. "We need to get that Alpha."

Coming level with him Summer looked around and nodded, "Taiyang, we're going to need you to hold everything you can back! LOUD help Taiyang! Raven look for an opening. Qrow go!

Leaping in front of Raven Summer began to try and ward off as many Grimm as she could creating space for Raven to look around and process her order. Qrow didn't stop to see if she understood Summer's plan, even he didn't, but she had said go. So he was going!

Qrow leaped into the air as he swung harvest in front of him and cut through a Beowolf. Landing he rolled into a summersault bringing the scythe up to cut through another Grimm transferring his momentum into an arc Qrow hacked off an arm reaching for him. He hoped that he had created a hole because he was losing moment fast and being surrounded by Beowolf's didn't sound like an appealing situation.

Over the noise of fighting, he heard, "Qrow, down!" Dropping to the ground in a roll he wanted to be nowhere near Ravens attack when she did her thing, he felt the air around him rush as something flew over him, looking up he saw Raven almost fly across the ground with the speed she was moving at, draw Tallon and slice through the Alpha. Coming to a dead stop just past the beast and spinning on the spot to add several more slices before returning the weapon to its sheath. The beast let out a little whine before slumping to the ground, smoke starting to leak from its body.

Suddenly a Beowolf next to him howled and charged Raven, with all the rest following suit. Qrow had never seen Grimm act like this before. Raven hadn't either as for the first time he could remember in years her eyes filled with fear. She started taking a step back, but the still dissolving corpse of the Alpha tripped her up, and she stumbled. Qrow watched horrified as at least fifteen Beowolfs charged his sister. A clang of bone on metal resounded throughout the clearing as the lead Grimm's attack collided with Taiyang's shields, then another three resonated around the clearing as more Grimm smashed into Taiyang, the wall he had created with his gauntlets broke.

A yell erupted from Qrow as he threw himself forward trying to do something to help.

Purple spirals twisted through the air before exploding sending earth and Grimm flying. Qrow covered his face as dirt flew around him. Peering over his arm, Qrow saw a purple dome with strange glyphs and writing on it circling Taiyang and Raven. A spotlight illuminating the area as overhead the roar of a Bullhead's engines flooded the night. Around him, the Grimm that hadn't been killed and were beginning to rise were suddenly thrown back to the ground by a purple circle with a crunch so loud even Qrow winced, ooking up he saw the door to the Bullhead open and a familiar stern face looking down at the scene.

"Congratulations, you've completed your mission students."

* * *

Hello, everyone!

It looks like STRQ got in a little over their heads, but life isn't all bad there's a dancing coming after all! So fun times are coming as we move through the year.

I wanted to get this out before I started school again, so mission accomplished. I'm going to try and keep the posting pace I appear to have established of a month a chapter (completely by accident mind you, I just noticed that the other day). But as always life might slow the release of the next chapter, just keep in mind it will be coming.

As always I love feedback and comments! Thank you so much to those of you who've done so.

Also, the rating for this story has gone up as some of you may have noticed. I wanted to avoid that for this story raising the tag as we moved into the next part, but I feel like I'm pushing more severe concepts and language so I'll be changing the rating to match the growing intensity that will be coming. Sorry if this is inconvenient, I just felt I had to.

Thank you all for reading! As always "Keep moving forward."


	7. Chapter 7

Qrow walked next to Taiyang as they made their way back to the dorm rooms. Both reluctant to look at each other. Finally, Qrow couldn't take it anymore. It was his fault that they were in this mess.

"Thanks, man."

Taiyang looked over a little confused. "What for?"

"For standing up to them. No one's really done that for us before. Typically, its take the insults or Raven and I beat the shit out of them."

Taiyang waved it off, "They're idiots, stereotyping you as bandits just because you were in a tribe. I guess I'm not used to people being so narrow-minded and hostile. In Vacuo you would be considered super stars because of how strong you are."

Qrow laughed, "Yeah well the airship ticket didn't go that far, so this is where we ended up, and I'm glad we did."

Taiyang didn't say anything but seemed a little more upbeat even given the previous encounter they had had, but then a more pressing issue occurred to Qrow. "So… How should we tell the girls? They're not going to be happy."

Taiyang's face slide from happy to worried in an instant. "Look, I'm sure we can find some way to break the news at the right time. Raven seemed like she was in a better mood." Taiyang continued as they turned down the hall towards their dorm room. "I'm sure if we just wait until the absolute best time and tell her she won't freak out."

From inside the room, a crash sounded, and a yell of pure rage said, "What the hell is this! Detention mission! Why would we have this?"

Qrow shrugged to Taiyang who had frozen on the other side of the door. "Well, I guess we know when we need to tell them." And slipped his hand past Taiyang's, who appeared frozen in fear, and opened the door. A raging black hurricane descended upon both of them with a single demand.

"Did you do this?" Raven shirked.

Next, to him, Taiyang took a step back, but Qrow just walked forward attempting to push past his sister. "No, we didn't cause it, but yes we do have a detention mission with team LOUD."

Raven focused her fury upon him, "And just what does that mean you didn't cause it! Did you get into a fight? God, I thought we talked about this! Beacon is a new start for us! We aren't supposed to bring that kind of attention to us!"

Qrow winced, inside he knew that. Raven was following their mission, but he had tried so hard to change and become the hunter from the stories, the hunter that Summer said was her ideal. He had to play this off, moving further into the room he saw Summer sitting at her desk. "Raven don't worry about it. I didn't fight anyone. Glynda just decided that we needed to have a reminder of what it means to be hunters and huntresses."

Raven glared at him, "Why do I know that's not the whole story?"

"Raven he didn't do anything," Taiyang cut in, "Lilly and Dew were insulting both of you, I lost my temper and hit the table, and then when one of them leaned on it the table broke. Neither of us did anything. It was just unfortunate."

Qrow's heart dropped at Taiyang's words. Raven spun back to him with pure anger in her face. "What…Did…You…Do?" It was evident she barely contained herself.

Suddenly Summer was standing between them. Her hood pulled over her head, arms outstretched as if holding them back despite not touching either of them. "We're not going to do this, it's not doing anything, but hurting each other. When is the mission?"

Raven answered promptly, "Tonight, we're supposed to meet outside the main hall."

"Then we have a full day ahead of us, and Professor Maltese wants these essays redone." Summer said reaching into her bag and pulling out four sets of paper. She began moving around to each of them passing out the essays that she had apparently gotten back from the professor. "I'll go over the specifics with you. Then we should all settle down together and work on designing a team attack so we can make sure we have one just in case tonight's mission involves combat. Did Professor Goodwitch say what it was?"

Qrow shook his head, "She didn't say, just that it was with team LOUD."

"Then we'll just have to prepare for anything. We can take whatever Glynda throws at us, come on everyone!" Smiling at them under her hood Summer looked so enthusiastic and happy, Qrow couldn't help but smile back.

"You got it Sum, so what did the old professor say?" Qrow moved towards his desk.

"She's not that old Qrow. Now she said she like your line of reasoning about the history of Mistral and Vale's interactions, but she wants more clarity on what that meant for the interactions of the early colonialist."

Abruptly Raven stalked towards the door and threw it open, "Summer I'm sorry, but I need to talk with my brother for a bit."

Qrow sighed, and Summer stood helplessly looking between the two concern on her face. "Can't we just move it till later? Let you both, cool down a bit?" Summer pleaded.

"What?" Qrow asked, trying to feign hurt, "Why do I need to cool down?"

Summer looked down her hood covering her face, "Because you're not normally this dismissive of a situation. Raven please just take a little bit of time to think about this before you…"

Raven cut her off, "Summer I promise you, I'm calm enough for this, but it can't wait. I need to talk with him now!"

"Don't worry about it Sum. I'll be back soon then I want to know what Professor Maltese said." He made his way towards Raven who left the door open and walked out. Behind him, he heard Summer walking towards Taiyang in a nervous voice explaining, "Now yours's was good, so maybe you could go over this section in mine about the factors that caused Atlas to outlaw the arts?"

Following Raven outside, she was walking as though she was on her own. Jogging to catch up with her, Qrow grabbed her shoulder, "Look I know you're mad at me, but you don't need to take it out on Sum." Raven stopped, and Qrow walked into her, "Ow what are you doing?"

Spinning around she looked him dead in the eye, "She's our leader and very determined so she can take a… troublesome teammate like me. You, however!"

"What about me?" But Qrow knew what was coming, the same talk they always had.

"I thought you said it wouldn't be a problem anymore? That's why I wasn't worried when we came here. You said you could stop your semblance from just randomly going off."

"And I can!" Qrow shot back, "Tai was standing up to Lilly and Dew because they were accusing us of all kinds of stuff, and when he was walking away they made another jab at him, so I thought I'd just let a little karma come back to them."

"Qrow listen to yourself! We're at school now, we knew we would get this kind of treatment even more, but you just wanted to show up the bullies and get some payback. You know that you don't control what happens to them right? What if they had died!"

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Raven it's just a little misfortune, they broke a table, and their aura probably didn't even drop. The worst we saw was that guy slip trying to get into our window and fall to the floor. It wasn't any higher than where Lilly fell today."

"That's the point Qrow! That was the worst case so far imagine if we had been in a different room, higher up. He could have died. If a knife today landed the wrong way she could have fallen onto it!"

"Raven, it's bad luck, not a death sentence! Besides I was in total control of it today, I'll make sure not to use it unless necessary again."

Raven stared him down, "Necessary only in combat, right?"

"Yeah, yeah only in combat. Now can we please get back, I really do need to finish that paper."

Qrow slid Harvest into its sheath on his back, checking that the collapsed weapon was secure he turned towards his teammates. Each of whom were in similar states of preparedness, Summer nervously rechecking her pouches making sure she had everything she thought they might need. Glynda hadn't filled them in anymore on what to expect for tonight's mission, but knowing the professor, they were expecting it to take all night. Raven's mood had improved throughout the day, but as they came closer to the mission it began deteriorating again, and Taiyang had tried everything from promising to work on her next piece of homework to offering to massage her for relaxation. Neither had proved very effective as she was now prowling back and forth in front of her locker.

When Summer had checked her bags for the fifth time and for the fifth time changed nothing Qrow decided enough was enough. "Come on we're not doing anything here, let's go meet the professor, make a good impression and be early."

Taiyang chuckled, "Change her impression of us always being late."

Only Qrow laughed, "I don't think anyone is ever on time according to her."

They all walked towards the statue in the center of Beacons courtyard. The two Hunters, standing tall representing humanities determination to push onward despite the hardships presented to them, as expected Glynda was already waiting for them in front of the statue leading towards the landing platform which granted access to Beacon.

"Hello, professor!" Summer called, she sounded cheery, but with her hood covering her head Qrow knew all too well that she was dying inside. He felt worst for her. Summer tried so hard to fit in with geniuses like Taiyang and his sister. She was succeeding too. She had learned so much, and though she would never say it out loud she was giving Taiyang, and himself runs for their money in sparing. Plus, she always had a smile on her face, no matter what happened. She just made him feel like he belonged, for the first time he could remember he was welcome somewhere. He and Raven had wandered all over the world, but nowhere really felt like home.

Shaking himself, he noticed that LOUD was approaching. He took a small amount of pleasure from seeing that at least the members of LOUD looked as disgruntled about being here as Raven did.

"Alright, now that you're all here I'll explain your mission." Glynda began. They exchanged several nervous looks. Whatever this mission was it wasn't going to be fun. "The city watch has reported that they saw a pack of Beowolfs moving through the forest to the east of Vale. As possible, future Huntsmen and Huntresses I feel it's important for you to understand just what that means. You will be asked to take jobs wherever they appear, with whoever is taking them. You will not always operate as the teams you are now." Qrow felt Summer shift uneasily next to him at that. "And you will not always have a clear mission. As you are still in training, I'll spell it out for you. With a pack spotted it's time to figure out the rest of the necessary information. It's your job to find them. Figure out the size of the pack, where the Beowolfs are and if they are moving through the area or making a den. These are all important pieces of information you will be expected to be able to gather. Do you have any questions?"

No one moved, Qrow was confused, this didn't seem that bad. Sure, it would take time to find all that information, but it would just be time-consuming if anything.

"Good, now if there are no further questions I'll break you up into the teams you will be working as on this mission. When you've been given your team assignment report to the Bullhead for deployment."

Qrow felt his heart drop. That was it, this was the catch, and it wouldn't end well.

"Lilly Wou will lead the team of Raven Branwen, Udean Tarnel, and Taiyang Xaolong. Summer Rose, you will lead Orwen Wells, Dew Breeze, and Qrow Branwen, you will be the second team. Note that this is meant to be a real mission. I will intervene only in the most extreme of circumstances."

 _So, we only get help if we're already dead, great!_ Qrow thought bitterly. Being on a team with Dew was not going to end well he could already tell, Dew's face mirrored Qrow's displeasure at the situation. Qrow looked around as he felt a push in his back and saw Summer subtlety pushing him forward towards the transport. Once again pangs of guilt hit Qrow as he knew she would have to lead the team. Something she already felt nervous about doing with STRQ, but with people she didn't know that well it would be a whole new level of discomfort for her.

"On your way teams, your mission isn't over until you complete it. This mission is the real world, not a training exercise."

Hesitantly splitting into their assigned teams on either side of the ship the assembled students settled into the seats along the wall for takeoff, with Glynda standing in the middle, the Bullhead rocking side to side slightly as it pulled away from the dock and sped towards the forest. Qrow glanced at Summer next to him and had to do a double take to make sure if he was seeing her face or her hood as both were about the same color.

"Hey," he taped Summer with his arm, "you got this Sum. We'll be in and out in a few hours all thanks to you." He flashed her a smile, which she tried to return, but only looked slightly sick. _Ho boy this is going to be a hell of a night_. Qrow thought.

"Approaching the first drop zone." a voice over the intercom announced.

Glynda stepped to the door opposite Qrow and pulled a lever opening the sealed metal bay door. "You will be dropping into an active Grimm area. The pilot will slow down before the drop order but will be accelerating back to speed as soon as they give the signal. Meaning you must jump on the order, any later and you will be having to deal with more speed than you're used to when landing." The wind roaring past the door made it hard to hear her, but no one missed a word.

Qrow nervously swallowed again. Glynda wasn't joking this was almost like a military operation. Was this what hunters dealt with usually?

A red light filled the cabin, and everyone tensed. Glynda waved forward Lilly's team. Qrow tried to smile encouraging at Taiyang and Raven, but he wasn't sure his face had even moved with how tense he was.

Taking ahold of the loops over the door, the light over the door went orange. All eyes snapped to it, if it weren't for the rushing wind, a pin dropping would be evident. Suddenly the light switched green, and Glynda yelled. "Jump!"

She didn't need to tell them, the moment the light had turned green all four hunters and huntresses had leaped from the Bullhead propelling themselves into the night.

"Approaching second drop zone." Came over the intercom and Glynda pushed the leaver back into place closing the door on the other side of the ship, before walking towards their side and opening their door.

The red light filled his eyes once more, and Qrow stood up, mussels more tensed then he thought they ever could be he walked towards the door and grabbed the second loop. Below him, the forest whipped by, a blur of dark green and black. The wind blew his hair into his eyes, and he brushed it aside looking up at the light. Orange, suddenly he felt paralyzed with dread, he might not be able to make the jump. _Will Glynda just throw me out if I don't jump? I wouldn't put it past her._

Green. Suddenly Qrow felt flooded with energy as he leaped from the Bullhead and flew into the night. The wind whipped past his face, and he wasn't sure if he had ever felt more alive, glancing over his shoulder Qrow saw the Bullhead was already tiny and shrinking even faster every second, looking out over the trees Qrow closed his eyes and focused. A few seconds later he opened his eyes again and drew Harvest reading it for his landing. Angling down through a gap in the trees Qrow dove down and planted the scythe squarely into the branch of a tree and swung forward. The area opened up and gave way to lots of smaller shrubs and trees. Touching down on the ground Qrow rolled several times to absorb the last of his momentum, collapsing Harvest back down he smiled as he felt Harvest slide back into its holster, standing up he looked around and almost instantly kicked himself. _Why didn't I look to see where they went, or at least Sum! Damn it I hope she's okay. Of course, she is, she's a better hunter than you, but still._

Taking off at a run Qrow took off to his left where he thought Summer had jumped. Kicking aside several bushes as he pushed through them he heard movement and froze. Grimm, or a teammate… or Dew. "Hello? Who's there?"

A sigh could be heard before "Hey could you help?"

Qrow walked towards the voice confused, looking around the tree.

"Think you can get me down?" Qrow looked up and had to stop himself from laughing. Orwen Wells was hanging from a tree branch with his jacket holding him in such a way he couldn't reach the branch, or pull himself off.

"I'm sorry man, here I'll get you down." Qrow took several steps back to give himself a running start then pulled out Harvest. The scythe sprung into existence, and Qrow ran, jumping as he got close and swung the weapon over his head. The sharp metal stuck in the tree for a second and Qrow felt the scythe try to pull itself out of his hands before the branch couldn't hold against the force and came off with several loud snaps. The change of force threw Qrow backward, and he crashed into a nearby bush, but the second resounding crash told him he had succeeded.

Pushing himself up out of the tangled mess of brush before kicking at it for getting in his way Qrow looked over to see Orwen glaring and walking towards him. "What were you trying to do? Kill me?"

Qrow froze his blood rising at the attack. "It's not like I could climb up and pull you off!" he shot back.

"So naturally you chose to try and hack the tree apart to get me down. Instead of, I don't know, giving me something to grab onto!"

"What was I supposed to do? Offer you the blade of my scythe? How is that safer!" Qrow yelled.

Orwen let out a grunt of disgust, "Let's just find our teammates before you try to kill me again." Turning on the spot Orwen took off into the forest.

Qrow angrily stormed after him when a voice cut him off.

"We're right here. So stop fighting and listen!" Summer was making her way out of the trees behind them with Dew behind her, looking a little unnerved.

Orwen turned back and pushed past Qrow towards Summer. Qrow pushed back, "Hey what's wrong with you?"

"Qrow! Get over here! We need to start searching for tracks." Summer's hood was covering her face, but her voice was sharp and demanding, with only a hint of her usual nervous tremor.

"Hey, Sum are you?" Qrow began but was cut off sharply by Summer again.

"I'm the leader I don't want anyone to talk back! Now then Dew you head south and search for tracks, Orwen east, Qrow west, I'll take north. We all meet up here again in two hours. Everyone head out. NOW!" With that, she turned away from them her cape flapping from the speed she was moving.

Qrow didn't move. Around him, the other two men turned and started muttering to each other before turning and heading their respective ways.

 _What the hell was that? What's wrong with Summer?_ Spinning he took off after Summer, her cape still retreating into the darkness. Running to try and catch up with her he called out as he ducked around a tree to bring her back into sight. "Hey, Sum wait up!"

She kept pressing forward as though she hadn't heard him. With her hood up, he wasn't even sure if she had as he saw no signs of acknowledgment from her. Pushing through several bushes, Qrow finally caught up with her. Grabbing her arm as he said, "Sum what's going on? Are you okay?"

Qrow took a step back as Summer spun around to face him her face twisted with… something, fear, determination? "Qrow? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be looking for tracks to the west."

Qrow took another step back feeling hurt that she didn't want him around. "I. I was just going to head that way, but you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay Qrow? Because I can't handle this? Is that why?" She was staring at him her face a hardened mask. None of the happy, cheerful girl he knew.

"Sum, you're more than capable, you're a great leader. But you aren't acting like, well you!"

"I'm fine. I'm doing my job as a leader and completing the mission, Qrow Branwen, I expect you to do the job your leader told you!" spinning on the spot she marched away from him continuing her route looking for Grimm tracks.

Qrow stood shocked one of his hands still outstretched. Slowly he lowered it and turned towards the west beginning his slow search for signs of the Beowolfs they were supposed to be tracking.

 _Could she be mad that I've pulled her into this mission? No, she's wasn't mad this morning._ His inner monolog continued as he pushed through branches, scanning the area around him, and finding nothing.

Turning back towards their rendezvous point Qrow still cycled ideas in his head. _Maybe she is seeing what other partners are like and she's upset with how we are shaping up to be. I didn't think that I had crossed a line or anything. Is it because I'm not doing that well in classes? That couldn't be it there are plenty of other students having a hard time. Plus, it's Professor Peach, her classes are just boring even she and Taiyang have a hard time staying awake in that class. Come on Qrow snap out of it! You've never cared about anyone else before? Why are you getting worried about what she thinks of you!_

A crack in front of him made him jump drawing Harvest but froze as he saw a familiar white cape making its way through the forest. Summer was pacing around the clearing they had split up from with Dew and Orwen waiting in the middle.

"Qrow! There you are I was getting worried!" Summer practically sprinted towards him for a few steps before slowing.

Qrow felt all his questions suddenly answered _. He was feeling like this because she cared about him. No matter what was going on or the situation they were in she cared about him, Raven, and Taiyang._

Pulling her hood back up, she appeared to have fallen back into the look of angry determination. Marching into the center of the circle she angrily spoke, "Now that everyone is back. Report!"

"Figures we would have to wait on the Faunus lover," Dew muttered.

Summer practically jumped on him, getting right up in his face, "That doesn't describe what you found! What did you see!"

Dew took a step back looking scared of the smaller woman. "Um, nothing! There was nothing."

Orwen nodded a similar affirmation.

Turning to him Qrow shook his head at Summer, "Nothing, I'm not even sure they have been in the area."

Summer spun on the spot apparently angered by their responses.

"Well? What about you?" Dew asked angrily.

"I didn't find anything either." Suddenly all the power that had been in her voice had vanished.

Dew and Orwen exchanged a look and shrugged. "Well, what do we do now?"

Summer stammered, unsure of how to proceed. She looked around, and Qrow saw panic starting to fill her face. "W, we keep looking. Um if we each take a different direction. Then we can eliminate this area and moved to another one." She finished as if she was giving an order, but when no one moved all confidence drained from her face, and she looked between them, "Does that sound good to you? If not we could always," Summer was cut off by Orwen, angrily interjecting.

"Look girl! I don't want to be here as much as you! This mission was all their fault." He pointed towards Dew and Qrow, "But now I'm wrapped up in it with you. So, I don't want to hear what you think. I'm going to do a circle of the area. Because the only way I get out of here is if we find some damn tracks."

Dew nodded turning and walking away from them. "He's right if you're not going to do the job, we'll do it!" Summer stood still her face a blank, emotionless slate. Slowly she turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

Qrow watched them walk away then ran to Summer. She jumped as his hand touched her shoulder and tried to turn away from him, but he grabbed her and spun her around. The sight of Summer's face streaked with tears almost made him let go, which she took advantage of to try and pull her hood back over her face.

"Sum, what's up?"

She let out a sniff as she tried to dry her eyes without Qrow noticing. She shook her head, muttering something about looking for tracks.

Qrow sighed putting his arm around her and started walking into the forest.

"Summer come on what's wrong? You've been acting weird all night." Another sniff. "We're they bulling you? Because if so I'll!"

"I just wanted to a good leader!" Summer cut him off.

"What? Sum you're a great leader?" Qrow shot back.

Summer shook her head, "But I'm not, I'm never sure what I'm doing. I'm not able to give orders to any of you. I'm just getting lucky!"

"Sum, we operate great as a team. If something needs to get done you just jump right in and we follow you! You care about us, and we care about you." Qrow squeezed his arm around Summer.

"But Glynda today was so precise with what we needed to do, and how to do it! I've never done any of that! I tried to do it, but I couldn't. You, Dew, and Orwen just gave me weird looks. I couldn't get my team to follow me!" Summer ended, her voice cracking and Qrow wasn't sure if she was crying again.

He sighed, wishing Taiyang was here. Somehow Taiyang always knew what to say. He could make any situation better. Qrow was never able to do this sort of thing before. It was always Raven who had offered the reassuring words whenever they met travelers, reassuring them they would be alright, even if they weren't. He tried to think what they would say because right now Summer needed him. She wouldn't hesitate to drop everything and help Qrow if he was the one dealing with this, taking a deep breath Qrow stopped and got down on a knee so he could look at Summer under her hood. "Look at me Sum."

Wiping her eyes, she nodded looking into his eyes. The silver still watery and shining.

"You are a great leader! You know why? Because you don't just give orders, you don't just tell us what to do. You're willing to get in there with us. You're ready to show us the way to go. You give us something to aspire to!"

Summer shook her head trying to look away, but Qrow grabbed her hand. "No, I'm serious! I'll be the first to admit. I'm not the best person. I want to do things my way. I'd rather do something easy then do something right. But you, you've given me a goal to reach. A person I can look up to and say, I want to be like you! You make me feel like I belong and I would follow you anywhere because of that Sum."

Summer nodded her face still red as she kept wiping at the tears. "Do, do you think Raven feels the same?"

Qrow nodded, "I'm sure Raven and Tai feel the same way."

Summer smiled, and Qrow felt himself fill with joy at seeing that sight again. The way her eyes seemed to sparkle as she did so. "I'm sorry I've been acting this way Qrow. I was just. I really wanted to show Raven that I could be a good leader and I guess I got carried away. I just felt like I needed to impress her."

Qrow nodded standing up. "Well it would be cool, but I'm sure she's already impressed with what you've done."

"Do you think so?" Summer asked looking up at him hopefully.

"I'm sure. Raven doesn't show it, but when she gives a compliment, she is really impressed." Summer seemed to glow with pride at Qrow's words. "Now then, let's find us some Beowolfs so we can get home and you can show how good of a leader you are."

Summer nodded enthusiastically and jogged ahead of him with excitement, before stopping and turning back. "Um, do you know where we are? I can't remember where we are in relation to where we all grouped up."

Qrow looked around, pulling out his scroll hoping he had remembered to mark a trail back to their start point, but couldn't find any route tracked in his scroll. "I, um, don't remember either."

They both looked around trying to find some indication of how to continue their hunt. Summer looked up worry on her face. "Do you think Dew and Orwen are okay?"

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Who cares, those bastards don't care about us."

Summer fixed him with a dark stare, "Qrow they are our teammates."

"No, they're not? What are you talking about?"

Summer shook her head panicking, "No I mean for tonight, this mission we need to treat them like teammates and work together to complete this mission."

Qrow rolled his eyes again, "Sum look, I'm pretty sure Glynda was just threatening us with most of that stuff, how often are we really going to have to work with other hunters and huntresses? What kind of missions are going to require more than one team?"

Summer looked at him as though he had just slapped her, "The missions that matter Qrow! The ones that need dozens of hunters to defend those who can't defend themselves. The missions that history remembers, The Defense of Vacuo, The Battle of the Three Heads, none of them could have happened without teams of hunters standing together for what was right. Fighting for those who could not!"

Qrow shook his head, "Sum you know most of those battles are made up right? Stories. The Defense of Vacuo was just the result of a spooked herd of Grimm that rampaged through a small section of a border town. And the Battle of the Three Heads? I've never even heard of that."

"The Battle of the Three Heads! A group of settlers is starving because caravans can't get through to them. A group of ten hunters venture into the canyon and find a hydra, Grimm. They work together to defeat it and save the town."

"Sum those are just fairy tales, you don't believe any of that do you?"

Folding her arms defiantly Summer looked up at him, "Of course I do! Besides, it's the idea of the stories that are most important."

Qrow shook his head and was about to reply that he didn't think those were real when a different voice cut him off. "I thought we were supposed to be looking for Beowolfs, not chatting it up." Dew had appeared through the trees and was making his way towards them with Orwen behind him.

"Listen here you!" Qrow started forward, but Summer pushed herself in front of him. Whispering, "Qrow don't listen to him."

Dew laughed, "Even your girlfriend can't put up with you."

Qrow felt his face go bright red as he pulled out Harvest the scythe extending with several menacing mechanical clunks. Orwen jumped forward drawing his weapon. "Back off bandit! I've heard stories about what you do, but I didn't think you'd actually try to attack us!"

Qrow barked with laughter, "Do you believe every story you hear? Because I'm surprised, you're not afraid of my hypnotic laser eyes! Seriously I'm not trying to kill him because it's fun." Orwen seemed to relax just a bit. "I'm going to kill him because he's an arrogant ass hole!" Qrow tried to push past Summer, but she had braced herself, and he didn't move.

Dew drew his weapon taking a combat stance next to Orwen, "Bring it then Branwen, or are you too scared?"

Setting himself Qrow pushed to the side forcing Summer to lose her balance, and he was able to push past her. "Two against one? You guys are that bad you can't even take me alone. Why don't you get the rest of your team? Make this a fair fight?"

Dew yelled as he lunged at Qrow his halberd swinging through the air only to land in the ground as Qrow dodged to the side, planting Harvest's tip into the ground to act as a brace he held himself sideways kicking out with both feet. The kick connected squarely with Dew's chest sending the boy to the ground.

Orwen jumped into action charging Qrow who smiled. It was too easy, pulling his scythe out of the ground he dropped into a crouch and brought the weapon behind him waiting for Orwen to get a little closer to sweep his legs.

Behind him, he heard Summer shout something but now wasn't the time. Orwen took another step preparing to slice at him, and Qrow acted. Stepping forward to close the gap faster than Orwen was expecting Qrow let off a blast from the gun to assist in propelling Harvest forward. Catching Orwen's legs the force was strong enough that his body was sideways in the air. Ducking under the body that went sailing over his head Qrow turned his attention back to Dew who was rolling to his feet and readying to swipe at Qrow's legs as well.

Taking a step back to gain some distance Qrow spun Harvest to catch the blade of his opponent. Continuing the spin Qrow tried to disarm Dew, but Dew seemed to have some skill, losing his grip on the weapon just enough so it wouldn't snap out of his hand, but not enough that Qrow had complete control. Dew grabbed the halberd and made another strike at Qrow, who was forced to give more ground.

Another yell from Summer, no doubt calling for him to stop, but he couldn't. Not when they were giving him such an ideal opportunity to kick their ass. Quickly collapsing Harvest Qrow rushed past the opening that Dew had left as he prepared for his next strike, and went straight to tackle his opponent to the ground.

Suddenly a silver disc flashed in front of him, and Qrow had to duck under a chain that now blocked his path. Tracking the path of the chain he saw it drawing a path between him and Dew right into a Beowolf still hurtling towards Dew and now himself.

Tucking into a ball to roll along the ground Qrow knocked the feet out from Dew and sent the boy flying to the ground, out of the way of the charging Beowolf.

Quickly getting to his feet, Qrow readied Harvest again preparing to cut down the Grimm only to see Summer already flying towards the Beowolf being pulled forward by the chain attached to her weapon and her leap. Slamming into the Grimm Summer buried the blade on her other arm into its chest driving it to the ground, jumping off she ripped both discs out of the creature's body and let them spin around her. Slicing at its neck before she landed retracting the chains to bring the blades back to her hands.

"Now will you idiots listen to me?" Summer said looking at each of them, "We need to move! Everyone get ready to," She never got to say what they were going to do. Out of the trees from where the Beowolf had come crashed Lilly, Raven, and Udean. Behind them, Taiyang could be seen blocking the swipe from another Beowolf as several more charged through the trees behind them howling.

"Move!" Lilly shouted as she passed them.

Qrow looked towards Taiyang as he delivered a punch to the head of the Beowolf attacking him, he turned to catch up with the group, planting his scythe into the ground Qrow fired several shotgun blasts at the Grimm behind Taiyang, forcing them to stagger and slow. As Taiyang came level with Qrow, he flashed him a nod. "Thanks, Qrow!"

Pulling Harvest out of the ground Qrow collapsed it and set off in a sprint next to Taiyang. "So, you look like you've been having fun!"

Taiyang rolled his eyes, "You know us, but Raven said you'd get mad if we didn't share."

"Aw, she did? How thoughtful of her." Qrow joked back. Looking ahead of him he saw the rest of team STRQ and LOUD running as fast as they could through the forest, his eyes fell on Dew's back, and he glared at him thinking of how he would have to settle their fight once they were back at school. Looking forward to Summer Qrow called out, "When do we fight them?"

Suddenly an irregular movement brought his eyes back to Dew as his foot caught on a tree root and he did a spectacular crash and three-foot slide. The group slowed to allow him to rejoin the team. Dew was scrambling back to his feet when a Beowolf about three times larger than the ones chasing them burst from the trees to their left and batted Dew away sending him flying across the ground and into a tree.

"Right now!" Lilly called out.

Skidding to a stop, Qrow drew Harvest in its collapsed form. Readying to block the first strike of the oncoming Grimm. Around him came the sound of weapons being drawn or activated. The lead Beowolf having caught up with its pray leaped at him. Raising Harvest Qrow prepared to absorb the attack then throw the monster back when a flash of burning red seared through the air in front of him and the Beowolf landed on either side of him, cut cleanly in two.

"Thanks, sis," Qrow smiled as he extended Harvest into its scythe form and prepared to join the others now diving into combat.

Raven turned towards him her Red eyes flashing, and Qrow knew he was in trouble, but for what he didn't know. "You said you could control it!"

Qrow felt ice plunge into his insides. _Was this all the fault of his semblance? No, if it was they would all be falling down, or being hit by tree branches._ "It was just bad luck! I didn't do a thing!" Qrow replied.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, then turned and stabbed a Beowolf that was running at her. The blade running right down its mouth, she sliced to the side throwing the beast's body off at the same time as it died, smashing into a tree in smoke. "Then let's clean this mess up!" She took off towards Taiyang who was fending off several Beowolfs in an attempt to buy time for everyone to prepare.

Qrow looked around for his first target and saw a Beowolf moving towards Dew who was scrambling to find his weapon, running forward Qrow drew back his scythe to slice through the creature. The Grimm reared back at his approach, forcing the scythe to come crashing into the creatures back cutting it in two. With a howl, the Grimm collapsed to the ground.

Dew grabbed his weapon and looked up at Qrow. "I'm watching you!"

"Go for it. You can see what a huntsman who has actual combat experience looks like." Qrow took off running to back up Summer. If Dew was just going to sit back and do nothing that was all right, STRQ would just have to pick up the slack. Although the rest of team LOUD weren't too bad, Lilly and Orwen had engaged several Beowolf's and were trying to force their way towards the Alpha. With Udean coving their backs.

Joining up with Summer he moved behind her as she spun Silver Moon in arcs in front of her looking to lash out at any creature that came too close. Moving right behind her Qrow tapped Summer on the shoulder, "I know we don't have a name for it, but you ready to try that one move you were thinking of?"

"You mean Hunters Dream?" She replied enthusiastically.

Qrow shook his head, "Yeah of course."

Nodding she began to advance towards a group of several Grimm eyeing her advance and the weapons she was spinning in front of them. They prowled just on the edge of her weapons circles. Qrow could see her focusing on controlling the distance between them and the monsters, drawing the chains in slowly to close the distance. Qrow widened his stance preparing for the signal. Suddenly Summer blinked out of existence her weapons ceasing to exist with her. Qrow rocketed forward his speed letting him cut through the first Grimm before they had even moved. Arcing his movement to maintain his momentum he brought Harvest through the other Beowolf in front of him. Dropping into a roll he ran his hands up the scythe to plant the blade in the ground right in front of him, the gun barrel pointed right at a third Grimm's chest and fired blowing the creature away. A growl from behind caused him to turn just in time to watch two silver disks cut into the offending Beowolf, flashing around again and again in a matter of seconds cutting the beast to pieces.

Summer looked at him her eyes glittering, and he felt himself melt just a little. "That was so cool!" she exclaimed! "Like I can't believe it worked so well!"

"What did I say? You're a natural leader!" Qrow smiled back.

Then a yell that caused his blood to run cold sounded across the clearing. It was the sound of pain, pain that one only felt if their Aura wasn't able to protect them. Looking at the battle, he saw Orwen holding his arm trying to escape the Alpha as it prowled in and out of the other Grimm around it, the rest of LOUD closed ranks to protect Orwen still trying to bring down the Alpha. Taiyang and Raven did their best to keep the attacks from the side to a minimum.

Qrow watched the Alpha charge forward again to strike at Lilly who barely managed to block the attack. Udean was there to counter attack, but his blade only found air as the Alpha retreated, more of the Grimm it led charged forward to attack the weakening Hunters and Huntresses. Qrow felt the feeling of dread rising. This Alpha wasn't just controlling a pack of Grimm it was directing them. Apparently, a veteran of many battles, striking at a weakness then falling back, drawing out its prey. This Alpha was old, maybe hundreds of years, and it had defiantly learned how to fight hunters in that time. They had to end this, or they would all be dead!

"Come on Sum!" He took off at a sprint with Summer trailing behind him. "We need to get that Alpha."

Coming level with him Summer looked around and nodded, "Taiyang, we're going to need you to hold everything you can back! LOUD help Taiyang! Raven look for an opening. Qrow go!

Leaping in front of Raven Summer began to try and ward off as many Grimm as she could creating space for Raven to look around and process her order. Qrow didn't stop to see if she understood Summer's plan, even he didn't, but she had said go. So he was going!

Qrow leaped into the air as he swung harvest in front of him and cut through a Beowolf. Landing he rolled into a summersault bringing the scythe up to cut through another Grimm transferring his momentum into an arc Qrow hacked off an arm reaching for him. He hoped that he had created a hole because he was losing moment fast and being surrounded by Beowolf's didn't sound like an appealing situation.

Over the noise of fighting, he heard, "Qrow, down!" Dropping to the ground in a roll he wanted to be nowhere near Ravens attack when she did her thing, he felt the air around him rush as something flew over him, looking up he saw Raven almost fly across the ground with the speed she was moving at, draw Tallon and slice through the Alpha. Coming to a dead stop just past the beast and spinning on the spot to add several more slices before returning the weapon to its sheath. The beast let out a little whine before slumping to the ground, smoke starting to leak from its body.

Suddenly a Beowolf next to him howled and charged Raven, with all the rest following suit. Qrow had never seen Grimm act like this before. Raven hadn't either as for the first time he could remember in years her eyes filled with fear. She started taking a step back, but the still dissolving corpse of the Alpha tripped her up, and she stumbled. Qrow watched horrified as at least fifteen Beowolfs charged his sister. A clang of bone on metal resounded throughout the clearing as the lead Grimm's attack collided with Taiyang's shields, then another three resonated around the clearing as more Grimm smashed into Taiyang, the wall he had created with his gauntlets broke.

A yell erupted from Qrow as he threw himself forward trying to do something to help.

Purple spirals twisted through the air before exploding sending earth and Grimm flying. Qrow covered his face as dirt flew around him. Peering over his arm, Qrow saw a purple dome with strange glyphs and writing on it circling Taiyang and Raven. A spotlight illuminating the area as overhead the roar of a Bullhead's engines flooded the night. Around him, the Grimm that hadn't been killed and were beginning to rise were suddenly thrown back to the ground by a purple circle with a crunch so loud even Qrow winced, ooking up he saw the door to the Bullhead open and a familiar stern face looking down at the scene.

"Congratulations, you've completed your mission students."

* * *

Hello, everyone!

It looks like STRQ got in a little over their heads, but life isn't all bad there's a dancing coming after all! So fun times are coming as we move through the year.

I wanted to get this out before I started school again, so mission accomplished. I'm going to try and keep the posting pace I appear to have established of a month a chapter (completely by accident mind you, I just noticed that the other day). But as always life might slow the release of the next chapter, just keep in mind it will be coming.

As always I love feedback and comments! Thank you so much to those of you who've done so.

Also, the rating for this story has gone up as some of you may have noticed. I wanted to avoid that for this story raising the tag as we moved into the next part, but I feel like I'm pushing more severe concepts and language so I'll be changing the rating to match the growing intensity that will be coming. Sorry if this is inconvenient, I just felt I had to.

Thank you all for reading! As always "Keep moving forward."


	8. Chapter 8

Summer looked around the table and felt her heart sink. Instead of celebrating a successful mission and being proud of defeating the equivalent of two packs of Beowolfs, all she saw were looks of defeat from Taiyang, anger from Raven, and stubborn indifference from Qrow. Raven hadn't touched her breakfast choosing to spend the entire time staring straight at Qrow accusingly.

Once again Summer tried to break the silence and improve everyone's mood. "So because we all got that paper done yesterday we have some free time. Do any of you want to head to town and see what it's like before it becomes really crowded with people during the Vytal Festival?"

Qrow shrugged raising his hands to his shoulders in a noncommittal way, "It could be fun."

Raven continued to glare daggers at him, and Taiyang sighed. "That's a good idea Summer, let's do that. I think we've finished here anyway." He looked at the food on their plates, each of which was in varying states of picked at to not touched.

Summer felt disappointed as she had failed to improve anyone's mood or even find out why they were acting this way, in the first place. As they filed out of the cafeteria Summer started to fall behind the group as it made its way towards the exit of Beacon leading to Vale. She had been reassured by Qrow last night, but was she qualified to lead? They had succeeded, and she had created the plan that led to victory, but why did it feel like she had failed everyone? When the Beowolfs rushed towards Raven, and all Summer could do was stand in shock as they ran past her towards her friend. Raven had every right to be mad. It was her plan that had put Raven in danger. So why was she mad at Qrow? Her inability to identify the problem or help deal with it was just one more piece of evidence that she wasn't fit to be a leader.

Summer jumped as a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Looking up startled she saw the face of Taiyang, his hand still on her shoulder she felt herself starting to calm down as a wave of warmth ran through her.

"Hey, what's up Summer?" He asked taking his hand off her shoulder as she realized they were falling behind the Branwens who appeared so lost in whatever was happening between them that they hadn't noticed Taiyang slowing to have Summer catch up with him. Quickening her pace to keep up with their teammates she smiled up at Taiyang.

"Oh just thinking, sorry Taiyang!" she made to grab her hood and pull it up but found it stopped by Taiyang reached his arm out to keep her from pulling it up.

"Come on Summer. It's a dead giveaway when you pull your hood up. What's eating you?"

She looked up at him, her heart settling a bit in her stomach. Pulling her hood up past Taiyang's hand she looked up at him from under the hood. "How badly did I mess up last night?"

Taiyang smiled and shook his head, "You didn't mess up at all Summer. It must have been hard leading people you don't know, but it looks like you kept the team together, and when we all met up again you had a plan laid out to get us out of that mess."

"But I stood there when Raven was in trouble. She could have suffered a bad injury Taiyang. And now she's mad, and Qrow is pretending it didn't happen, and the Vytal Festival is coming, and I'm…"

"Whoa there, one thing at a time Summer. Let's get one thing straight right now, and I want you to never forget this Summer." He put an arm around her and shook her a bit as they walked. "You did your job, Raven did hers, and I did mine. We all look out for each other, that's why we're a team because we can't do everything ourselves."

Summer nodded, somehow Taiyang had a way of looking at things from a different angle that made complete sense. He was right. They had all done their jobs. Everything went the way it was supposed to until the Grimm did something that wasn't normal and surprised everyone.

Taiyang sighed, "Now as to why they are fighting again," he nodded towards the Branwens, "I don't know."

Summer nodded, "They typically get over it quickly. I'm trying to figure out why this time is different. You're sure it has nothing to do it with me?"

Taiyang laughed, and Summer stared at him in surprise. He shook his head smiling, "If Raven has a problem she lets us know, I don't think you need to worry about knowing if she's not happy with you."

Summer nodded in agreement Raven wasn't one to skirt around an issue. Then what was eating them?

"Come on, let's get into town," Taiyang said gesturing towards the airship Qrow and Raven were boarding.

Running to keep up, Summer smiled to herself. _If they aren't going to talk about what's eating them, then I'll have to make sure we have so much fun they forget all about it._

The docks of Vale were bustling and full of people putting up banners and signs announcing the Vytal Festival and what promotion their shop was doing. One shop proclaimed a new candy the Vytal Blast, while across the street an older gentlemen was hanging signs announcing 25% off all Dust sales during the Vytal Festival, 30% for certified Hunters and Huntresses. Raven tore her eyes away from the sign to continue directing her bad mood at Qrow, but Summer could tell she was having a hard time keeping the act up. Qrow had already gotten lost in the events around them to remember to be uninterested. His head swiveled around taking in all he could.

"This was a great idea Sum!" he declared! "We've only been to small local events before, and this is a whole other level!"

Summer herself was finding it hard to contain her growing excitement. She had grown up watching the Vytal festival, but of course, her parents had never taken her to the actual event calling it a relic of a barbaric time. "So where do we want to go first! We can look for any supplies we need for the tournament, or head to the docks and see all the ships arriving. Oh, and we can't forget I'm taking you all out celebrating our first successful mission!" She kicked herself mentally as hard as she could while keeping her face smiling. _Stupid why did you bring that up!_ But none of them seemed to react they all merely nodded, and Qrow waved her off.

"Oh come on Sum, you don't need to do that!"

Sighing with relief Summer smiled back at Qrow. "Yes, I do! What kind of leader would I be if I didn't treat the best team in all of Beacon!"

They all laughed, and Summer felt herself swell, this was her team! These were the friends she trusted and loved more than anyone else she had ever known.

"Well, what shall we do first, fearless leader?" Taiyang asked.

Summer stopped and the other three grouped in front of her. She sighed, "I really want to get some food. I hear there is a pastry shop that is amazing and I feel it a requirement that I test their cookie quality!" She stated as a matter of fact. She was met with eye rolls and crossed her arms. "Fine then what do you think we should do."

Raven chuckled softly as she crossed her arms, "Summer we can absolutely go to that shop, but can we please hit some of the combat stores around here. I'd like to refill on Dust after last night."

Taiyang nudged her, and she rolled her eyes at him, "Yes and I'll look for some armor, it would be nice to have a little more protection."

He smiled at Raven, which she begrudgingly returned. Summer felt her stomach twist just slightly as she watched them, but she shrugged it off and turned around, she was being stupid. "To the Dust store then! Away team!" She yelled excitedly causing several people around them to jump in surprise as she took off towards the Dust shop laughing as her team ran to catch up with her.

Summer uncontrollably giggled as she reached the store just ahead of Raven.

"Come here you!" Raven laughed reaching out catch Summer's hood.

Trying to avoid Raven, Summer pushed the door open hoping to escape into the shop, but Raven grabbed her hood just then and jammed it down over her eyes. Flailing about as she stumbled over the doorway Summer regained her balance and pulled the hood off to see Raven breathing heavily, but smiling.

"Made it, here, first!" she panted to Raven.

"Why did we have to run? I'm still tired from last night!" Raven asked.

"Aww come on, it wasn't that bad,. Summer teased.

This comment earned her a look that was so typical of Raven. Summer couldn't help but smile even bigger at it. "You didn't have to run through the forest with that Beowolf pack on your heals for about thirty minutes!"

"I second that!" Taiyang panted coming into the store. "Let's not do any more running today."

"Alright fine," Summer pouted, "but then you can't complain if we need to take a second day to see everything."

They all laughed, and Qrow added, "I'll at least come back with you Sum. Don't worry, I don't want to miss this either!"

"Well as long as we're quick, I'm sure we'll be able to see everything. Sound good Summer?" Taiyang asked.

Summer nodded her head affirmatively and the team split up to gather the items they needed. Raven turned towards the bulk powered dispensers set along the wall, while Qrow and Taiyang went to look at Dust rounds. Summer shuffled her feet on the mat in the doorway. She was never sure what to do while she was here. Silver Moon didn't use any Dust, not even for projectiles. Raven didn't want to be disturbed as she always had to do careful measuring of how much she needed to fill Talon's sheath, and she didn't feel like looking through the same bullets again with Qrow and Taiyang.

Wandering over to the counter she looked down at the dust crystals. They always seemed so pretty cut into different shapes to fit various weapons, but that's about the extent of her knowledge. Looking over at Raven, Summer made a mental note to ask her how to add Dust to her weapon.

"You two make a cute couple."

Summer jumped with a squeak and looked around at the woman standing behind the bookrack by the entrance. She looked about Summer's age with blue hair woven together in a braid down her back. Coming around the shelf to stand next to Summer, her blue-gray combat skirt and top occasionally sparkled when the light caught the outfit.

Summer stammered as she realized what the woman had said. "Oh, what? Raven's not… we aren't."

The girl laughed as she leaned against the counter, "Well my mistake. Shame, you are adorable together." She smiled as she looked down at Summer, "So what are you here for, rest of your team seems to use a lot of different Dust. What about you?"

Summer stammered, feeling herself fall apart in front of this girl. "I… I… I don't use Dust."

"You don't use Dust!" She exclaimed causing several people in the shop to look around. "Every huntress with real skill uses Dust. It's absolutely imperative to have when fighting as it adds so much extra power. It's the difference between success and failure."

Summer felt all her worries come back. Was her lack of Dust weakening her team? "Is Dust really that important?"

The girl nodded, "Absolutely, in a fight, other people aren't going to play fair so why should you?"

Summer nodded then froze. "Wait for other people? What about the Grimm?"

"Oh it's also imperative against them as well, I've heard stories of Grimm with armor so thick that no hunter could scratch it, and only by using Dust were the hunters able to defeat it."

Summer swallowed thinking back to the mission last night. Could she have done more if Silver Moon was able to harness Dust?

"But that's beside the point. Dust is arguably the best weapon you have to beat other humans. Aura just isn't as capable of blocking it."

Summer stared at her, "Why would you fight other humans?" She took a step back.

The girl didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't care. "Tournaments for starters, I'll guarantee you all the best teams this year have at least one person that uses Dust as a primary attribute of their weapon, not just a secondary enhancement."

"And how do you know so much about this?" Raven asked from behind Summer. Spinning on the spot Summer looked up at Raven trying to send a silent thank you, then turned back to the girl.

She only laughed at the hostility apparent in the question, by waving her arm dramatically across her body, once more her dress sparkled. "Because I think it's important to know all about the one thing that keeps us from destruction."

"You're talking about Grimm?" Raven asked.

She let out a short laugh, "As I was telling your friend it's also very effective against anything with an Aura. Didn't you know that it's the only reason man wasn't killed by the Grimm, that it's the only reason The Great War ended the way it did? If we didn't have Dust so many things would be much different!"

Raven narrowed her eyes but was cut off from answering as Qrow and Taiyang came up. "We're ready. If we want to see the docks before dinner, we should head out now." Taiyang said.

Grateful for their timing, Summer turned to them, "Yes good point, okay team let's go!"

Summer opened the door leading out of the store and held it as the rest of her team passed through the doorway. Just as she was about to close it the girl smiled and called out, "I still say you two are cute together."

Summer felt her face burning as the door closed, and she hurried away from the girl towards her team. Catching up, she heard Raven complaining about the girl, "Not just that, but she was super stuck-up about everything. Ohhh I know everything! Dust is so important!" Raven said in a sarcastic tone.

"Says the woman who soaks her sword in fire dust." Qrow scoffed.

"Which is why I know what I'm doing." Raven shot back. "I'm aware of the dangers it brings to the team, and I measure them and their use appropriately! I don't make rash decisions about when to use it, or hide it from my teammates!"

"Oh no." Summer muttered to Taiyang. "Guys, stop!" she said stomping on the ground. "You two have been fighting about something, and while it's some big secret, we're a team. Whatever it is we can work through it and deal with it, as a team!"

Qrow and Raven glared at each other, then looked to Summer and Taiyang, then back to each other. Raven broke eye contact first and turned away, "I've been told by my brother to not talk about it, and I'll respect my brother's mistakes as long as they only affect us." She spun on the spot and pointed her finger at his face causing Qrow to take a step back. "And I'd say that we were all pretty affected last night."

Taiyang made to move in front of Raven, but she shoved him aside, "Ow, Raven, we made it through last night. We completed the mission, and no one got badly hurt, I hear Orwen is already out of medical."

Raven opened her mouth, but Qrow talked over her. "I do owe you an explanation, but this isn't the moment. We're supposed to be celebrating. A day off in the run-up to the Vytal Festival. So let's enjoy it."

Summer nodded, "Right! I'm starving, let's go find something to eat!"

Raven sighed but followed as the group continued on towards the center of town where tents stood erected in the park for the different stalls and vendors that would be soon occupying the area.

As they walked, Summer's mind drifted back to the girl's comments. Blushing as she heard her voice again, _"You two make a cute couple." I like Raven, she's cool and strong and beautiful, and just amazing, but there's no way Raven could like me. Could there be? The girl's words, "You two make a cute couple." sounded through Summer's head again. Does Raven actually like me? Maybe I can ask Qrow? Would he know? I don't want to ruin anything with Raven. Would she hate me if I ask? No pull it together Summer, get your head out of the clouds._

Looking around Taiyang, Raven and Qrow were talking randomly about what food they were feeling like that might be available. Qrow was insisting on the bakery Summer had mentioned, but Raven was having none of it.

"We can have cookies at the school. Plus they aren't even a meal if we're going to eat we need actual food."

"But sis! These cookies are a meal. They are filled with the love and care the baker put into them."

Taiyang burst out laughing at that, and even Summer joined in. Raven kept her unamused expression firmly attached until they were all done. "We have a tournament coming right around the corner in case you all forgot, and I seem to remember a promise that we were going to be the number one team?"

She looked at Summer who blushed slightly and shrugged. "So if we eat cookies one of the unhealthiest options it will make the training process that much harder, and trust me I've got a plan that will make us champions."

Looking out towards the ocean as they passed, Summer let her eyes wander as Taiyang chimed in talking about wanting to try local Vale food.

"It's not that impressive Taiyang." Summer shook her head as they walked. "It's mostly a whole lot of vegetables."

"Well, then we can always see if there's some Vacuan food and I'll treat you all to that."

"Excuse me."

Summer's head snapped around at the unfamiliar voice. But the question wasn't directed at her. Instead, a giant of a man, broad-shouldered and powerful was talking to a woman passing in the opposite direction. "Would you happen to know where the post office is? My team and I need to pick up a package."

The woman looked behind the man's large frame and quickly spun around walking away.

"Please! Wait!" the man called after her.

Summer looked over at the group of four looking dejectedly at each other, and suddenly everything was painfully apparent. The sizeable floppy black and white ears coming from the head of the boy on the far side of them obviously identified him as a Faunus, looking around at her team she saw each of them looking over as well.

"Come on guys, let's help them out," Summer said leading the way across the street.

"Good call Sum." Qrow fell into step right next to her.

Clearing a path as they walked towards the strangers, Summer waved at the other hunter team. "Hello! What are you looking for?"

The big man turned around again with a look of relief on his face. "The post office. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah, but I think it's closed at this point." Taiyang stepped forward offering his hand. "I'm Taiyang of team STRQ. I assume you're here for the tournament?"

The man returned his grasp, "Nortica, we just got in from Haven today." Around him, the rest of his teammates stepped forward.

Another giant of a man, a good head over Taiyang reached forward, "Wentler, that's Iris," He pointed to the girl next to him dressed in green sweatpants and shirt, "and this is Dall." He indicated the Faunus who shot them a lopsided smile that was incredibly cute and innocent.

"I'm Summer," She waved. "This is Qrow and his sister Raven." She pointed, looking over at them Summer was suddenly stuck with the smallest flash of discomfort on their faces before it was back to smiling and greeting. Had she imagined it?

"Well, it's great to meet you guys. We've been lost for a couple of hours now," Dall said.

"What do you guys need at the post office anyway?" Raven asked.

Iris raised her hand, "It's my fault. I didn't want to bring my ball dress in the luggage, so I had it shipped."

Summer raised her eyebrows, "Ball dress?"

Iris looked shocked, "Absolutely, I have to look my best when I'm representing Haven and our team. It's the one advantage we get over the guys. They don't get to look pretty like us," She said leaning in to whisper to Summer loudly.

"Don't mind her!" Dall laughed, patting Iris on the back, "Iris is just mad she hasn't been asked to the ball yet."

"And whose fault is that!" Iris pointed at him very seriously.

Summer smiled awkwardly, but when the rest of Dall's team started laughing, Summer felt reassured.

"Well, we were going to go get some food, would you like to join us?" Taiyang offered.

"That sounds wonderful, I for one am starving," Nortica said.

"You're always hungry Nort." Iris teased.

"When you've got a body like mine, it takes a lot to look this good." He flexed his arms to emphasize his statement.

"Oh, my you're so strong," Qrow said as he pretended to faint.

The whole group burst into laughter.

"I like you," Iris said with a wink looking back at Dall. "See, he gets what I have to put up with."

Making their way to the fairgrounds the conversations ranged from bragging about how much butt their teams were going to kick, to how jealous STRQ was that WIND had managed to get the time before the Vytal Festival off because they were taking an educational tour of the land.

"I don't doubt your skill Raven, from what your teammates say you're quite talented." Wentler was dragging the topic of who could beat who back up for the fifth time as they stepped into the grass and began looking around at all the different tents. "I'm just saying that the tournament is all about how you fight as a team in the first rounds. If you can't get through that, it doesn't matter how good you are."

"I may have misheard you," Qrow butted in, "but it sounded like someone is doubting if the rest of us are good fighters."

"I'm not saying you're not!" Wentler back peddled, "I'm just trying to remind Raven that being the best isn't the only thing that matters. Take us, for example. We have a great team strategy where we not only set up attacks for others we also have formations to protect every one of us."

"Wow, that's impressive!" Summer replied enthusiastically, "How do you do that? Does each member have a designated protector? Or do you have complete formations?"

Wentler laughed, "If I told you I'd give away our master plan!" he puffed his chest out confidently.

Iris suddenly spoke up with an evil glint in her eye. "Hey, Wentler we should challenge STRQ here to a practice match."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Wentler exclaimed.

Summer looked to Taiyang, Raven then Qrow and found each of them looking back at her.

"Your call," Taiyang said. Shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah Sum, you're the leader," Qrow added.

Looking at Raven, Summer saw her nod encouragingly and swallowed. "Alright team WIND, you're on!"

"Alright!" Nortica cheered, "Finally a real challenge to get ready for the tournament."

Leaning in Iris whispered imploringly to Summer, "Please win, I'm so tired of Wentler going on about his formations and plans." She nudged Summer as she straightened, "But don't think I'll go easy on you. This match is to get ready for the tournament after all!"

Throwing light-hearted taunts and buzzing with excitement they all gathered around a vendor stall proclaiming itself, A Simple Wok. An older man approached from behind the counter and quickly took all their orders returning a few moments later with each order.

"The service here is nothing if not fast!" Dall commented quickly digging into his bowl of noodles.

Silence fell for a few moments as everyone dug into their respective dishes before Nortica broke the silence commenting between bites. "So… Do you all, know who you're asking for the dance?"

An awkward laugh made its way amongst the group, Summer joining in as she glanced over at Raven before quickly looking elsewhere. But Wentler and Nortica promptly changed into full-on hysterical laughter as they met each other's eyes.

Summer panicked worrying they had seen her expression, but quickly realized that they were looking at Iris and Dall. "You two are assholes. You know that right!" Iris said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Iris, it's not like you were going to ask anyone else," Wentler said pointing his fork at her. Then he turned it towards Dall. "And I'm tired of hearing you fret if she would be okay with dating a Faunus. In case you somehow went blind she's been trying to make you jealous all day."

Summer suddenly felt very lost in the conversation.

Dall stood up placing his hands on the table, "It doesn't matter if she wants the relationship. Being associated with a Fanus is never worth it! Wentler you saw how hard it was just to get directions today, it's not a good thing to be associated with a Faunus, much less date one."

Iris had fallen uncharacteristically quiet staring straightforward. Suddenly Taiyang stood up facing Dall. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Tucking your tail between your legs when right next to you is one of the bravest women I have the pleasure of meeting. She's not stupid. She knows the implications of what dating you will bring."

Iris nodded her eyes still fixed straight ahead of her. She blinked a few times as if trying to hold back a tear.

"Then why not be the braver man and show them that they are wrong." Taiyang continued "Where I grew up in Vaccuo, it didn't matter who you were or what you did. If you could survive the realities of life, then you were welcome. So do the same, show those that disapprove of Faunus that you're the better person for not wavering from what you want. Eventually, through little steps they'll see they were wrong."

The whole group was quiet as Taiyang continued, "So take the chance. If you don't, you will have no idea what great things can come of it."

Summer looked at Raven again, she knew Taiyang wasn't talking to her, but she felt like he was.

"Well said Taiyang!" Nortica said standing to join Taiyang. "Face your challenges head-on. If you waver and break then the current will pull you with it!"

Dall looked around at the group and swallowed, taking a step towards Iris he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Iris jumped slightly at the contact but turned to face Dall.

"Iris, would you, be willing to go to the dance with me?"

Slowly standing up off the stool to look Dall in the eye she nodded, her face still emotionless.

Dall smiled and looked up towards the group again when a loud crack filled the air, and his head jerked to the side from Iris's slap.

"Never tell me what I want doesn't matter, ever again! We're partners, and I've worked my ass off to prove I'm just as good as any of you. So never say that again, got it?"

Dall nodded, tears forming in his eyes, "I'm sorry Iris."

Breaking into a cry Iris buried her head in Dall's chest. A muffled, "You better be," Escaped between the tears.

Nortica stepped forward putting his hands on their shoulders. "Come on you two let's get back to our dormitories."

Wentler smiled as they took off, "Well I guess we'll be seeing you." Dropping some lein on the counter he nodded at Summer, "I'll hold you to that practice match, see you all later." Quickly turning to follow after his teammates.

"Well," Taiyang said counting the lein and handing it to the older man, who promptly began cleaning their area.

"Yeah," Summer said, mentally preparing herself for the question she knew she would need to ask.

Stretching Qrow, slapped them both on the back. "Well I don't know about you all, but we have done good things this day. This break is just what I needed. So what's next on our list?"

Summer forced herself back to the present instead of dreading what she was about to do. "I didn't have anything else planned, but seeing as how the dance is coming, and we won't have much time to do anything else before then. Maybe Raven could help me pick out a dress for the dance? I don't really have anything."

Qrow perked up, "Oh? Has someone already asked you to the dance Sum? They must be a lucky guy!"

Summer shook her head, "Nope, not yet, but I still want something other than my school uniform to wear." She smiled weakly.

Qrow smiled a little bigger, "Nope can't have that, well I guess we'll be seeing you girls tonight."

Raven sighed, "I was hoping to do some training tonight." She looked at Taiyang then Summer, then sighed again. "But I can always do that later. Come on Summer, let's find something nice for both of us."

As they walked away Summer heard Qrow call from across the field, "Raven remember a fancy dress. Not a special ops outfit!" Raven replied by flipping her brother off.

The dress shop was not crowded leaving Summer and Raven plenty of room to move around as they searched for a dress that would fit them, but Summer's mind was elsewhere. She was trying to gauge Raven's mood, figure out how she would ask the question. Would Raven even come to the dance at all? Maybe Raven had just been tolerating her, and this would make Raven hate her again.

It would be the first few weeks all over again. Summer shuddered at the thought of having Raven hate her again. It was great having her as a friend. One she knew would always have her back no matter what.

Raven came over suddenly holding a blood red dress with a black branch design embroidered on it. "Summer what do you think of this one?"

Her mind froze as Taiyang's words echoed through her head, "You have no idea the great things that can come of it."

"Would you, maybe, consider, going to the dance with me?"

* * *

Hello, everyone!

First off thank you for reading, it's great to see so many of you following or leaving comments I love every one of them.

I'd like to apologize for getting this out so late, school and work have been picking up, but the main reason this is so late is that I wanted to make sure this chapter was accurate and felt real.

This chapter was meant to be a recovery chapter and explore the relationship that Summer has with her teammates.

However, every time I went back for edits, I kept feeling like the romantic aspects were either generic or completely unrealistic.

I had the excellent help of tkrippesdraws, a fantastic illustrator, and comic artist, to look through the scenes and help me create realistic romantic relationships.

Hello, everyone!

First off thank you for reading, it's great to see so many of you following or leaving comments I love every one of them.

I'd like to apologize for getting this out so late, school and work have been picking up, but the main reason this is so late is that I wanted to make sure this chapter was accurate and felt real.

This chapter was meant to be a recovery chapter and explore the relationship that Summer has with her teammates.

However, every time I went back for edits, I kept feeling like the romantic aspects were either generic or completely unrealistic.

I had the excellent help of tkrippesdraws, a fantastic illustrator, and comic artist, to look through the scenes and help me create realistic romantic relationships.

I'd also like to point out that we have been learning a lot in this newest season of RWBY. As I stated when I started this work most of the events have already been mapped out and won't be changing much. However I will be tweaking several events further down the line to reflect the cannon. Raven's semblance being the biggest example.

Thank you all for reading! As always "Keep moving forward."

Thank you all for reading! As always "Keep moving forward."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Raven blinked, looking down at her teammate unsure of what exactly she was asking. _It's Summer there's no way she is actually asking what I think she is._ "I mean yeah, because everyone else is, I guess I'll go."

Summer looked down her hands starting to grab the edge of her skirt and crumpling it. Her face grew redder as she looked back up at Raven.

Before Summer even opened her mouth, Raven knew that she had guessed wrong and now felt even worse about what was going to happen.

"No, I mean… would be my partner for the dance?" Summer looked so helpless and vulnerable that Raven felt her heart breaking. _Nowhere near as bad as what your about to do._

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them she looked straight into Summer's eyes. "Summer I want you to know that you're a fantastic leader, teammate, and the best friend I could ever ask for." She waited a bit to let her meaning sink in and see Summer's response.

None came, the girl just stood still looking up at Raven, not a muscle moving.

Raven stepped forward, unsure of what to do, should she do something? Reaching out she pulled Summer into a hug, "You're an amazing person Summer this is nothing about you, I'm just, not interested." Pulling away she looked down at Summer again, still nothing. Bending down to look her straight in the eye Raven asked, "Summer, are you okay?"

Slowly as if she was moving in water Summer nodded, "Yeah, let's finish up here." Breaking out of Raven's grip she slowly walked away towards a rack of knee-length dresses in various colors.

Raven watcher her grab a white dress off the rack and vanish into the changing rooms. Raven sighed turning around looking at the selection of outfits trying to find something for herself. _Congratulations Raven, you're officially the world's biggest ass. "This is nothing about you." God how much of a clichéd line is that._

Grabbing a red dress off the rack Raven moved towards the changing room. _What kind of teammate have I been? WIND today was all supportive of each other, even with a Faunas on their team._ Closing the door, Raven began stripping out of her casual clothes. _They still looked out for each other and wanted what was best for the others. Wentler and Notica poked a bit at Iris and Dall, but they were just trying to make the two of them happy._ Angrily kicking her shoes to the wall, she started pulling on the dress. _What have you done for this team? Fight Summer for control deliberately insults her when all she wants is for us to succeed. And now you've basically punched her in the face again._

Raven looked at herself in the mirror turning from side to side to get a look at herself. The dress fit well, the top was cut a little low for her liking, but it would do. She stopped moving and glared at herself. What was she doing? She was supposed to become the best huntress in the world. Someone that would bring power to the tribe, and here she was playing dress-up! _With the person who showed you how much in life you were missing, who helped introduce you to the person who was missing._ Raven glared at her reflection again, knowing it was right. She had grown during her time with STRQ. She saw a tear slide down the reflections cheek, which was quickly joined by another and another. Raven hated it. Her reflection shouldn't be this week. Crying was something she couldn't afford to do, crying was a sign of weakness. A weakness that others would pounce upon and use to kill her. Raven had long ago crushed that particular fault of hers, but here was her reflection crying in front of her.

With a swift punch, Raven shattered the mirror destroying her weak reflection. But the tears didn't stop falling, and a slight stabbing in her hand joined the burning of her eyes as she stood looking down at her feet.

A slight knock at the door brought her head snapping up. "Occupied," Raven called out trying to make her voice as clear as possible, though it was a little tight.

"Raven?" Summer's voice was soft, quiet, and scratchy. "Are you okay?"

Raven wished she could just drop into the floor and vanish. Here Summer was right after being turned down very roughly, and yet she wasn't mad at her. Summer wasn't blaming her. She was concerned about Raven when it should be her that was looking out for Summer. "Yeah, I'll… I'll just be a little bit longer."

"Okay."

Raven cursed herself quickly throwing her clothes back on and crumpling the dress into a corner. Throwing open the door Raven looked around. Summer was sitting near the door a bag at her feet. Raven rushed over opening her mouth and slowed as she approached. _What would you say? Sorry for being the worst teammate ever? Come on Raven._ "Summer I…"

Summer looked up at Raven's words. "Are you ready? Let's get home. We can get some rest then train in the days before the dance." Grabbing her bag Summer hopped up from her chair and was out the door before Raven could say another word.

Hurrying out of the shop after her, Raven wasn't sure if she was glad that Summer had given her an excuse to not talk to her or not.

The walk back to beacon was quiet with nether woman saying a word. Raven kept glancing to her side. Summer didn't look mad, or upset, or anything. That was what worried Raven the most. She prided herself on being able to hide her emotions from others so they couldn't guess what she was thinking, but when faced with it in the form of Summer it was agonizing. She didn't know if she should apologize or if that would make the situation worse. _Damn emotions why do you make life so difficult._

As they neared their dorm room, Raven began to panic. Surely she should say something Anything before Taiyang or Qrow said something and did some real damage. _Doing more then what you've already done would be impressive._ Raven shoved the voice in her head aside and reached out to grab Summer before she opened the door, but jumped when she found herself almost running into Summer. The smaller woman only came up to her chest, but just like that one night made her presence felt.

"So are you going with Tai?" Summer asked.

Raven stood shocked. "What?"

Summer smiled sadly, "I've been thinking, and I never had a chance because Tai already asked you didn't he?"

Raven stood dumbfounded, "I, Summer you're not mad?"

Summer shook her head, "Nope, if you like Tai then that's your choice. I can't change it I just want you to be happy." When Raven didn't say anything Summer continued, "So." She winked at Raven, "Are you going to the dance with him because I bet you'd look great together."

Raven's brain finally caught up with what was Summer said and started to blush in spite of herself. "What, no I'm probably not going with him?"

Summer looked at her confused. "Why? You like him don't you?"

Raven felt her heart sinking. This was not a conversation she wanted to have. "Yes I like him, he's a great guy. But I don't know if he likes me." Summer laughed at that, but Raven continued, "Besides I came here with a goal I don't have time to." She waved her hand in the air trying to convey something, but mostly because she wasn't sure if she could keep going. Every part of Raven was fighting herself. The weakness that she had felt back at the store was coming back.

Summer looked at her, then looked at the ground. "I think he likes you, and you deserve to like you as well."

Raven blinked looking down at the smaller woman.

Summer looked back up at her, "Raven you're beautiful and hardworking, and strong, and determined, but you deserve to let yourself live! You're good enough to be the world's greatest huntress and enjoy yourself. We both know that life doesn't give many opportunities. We have to take the ones we can."

Raven wasn't sure what to say. What to do. Could she ask Taiyang out? Would it be okay? Raven looked down at the ground asking, "Summer how can you be okay? I just.."

Summer grabbed her hand trying to make Raven look at her. "I took a chance but were a family. If Tai is who makes you happy, then that is great. I want what's best for all of us!"

Raven finally looked into Summer's silver eyes, so bright and honest. She just wanted what was best for her. Hesitantly she nodded "Okay I'll do it. But I don't know if he likes me, he hasn't asked me."

Summer let out an incoherent sound at that. "He hasn't? Well, are you going to ask him?"

Raven shrugged, "I don't know I just can't find the right time or…"

Summer cut her off by grabbing her hand and dragging her all the way to the room.

"Ow Sum what the heck? What are you…" She didn't have time to finish the sentence before the door was thrown open to show Taiyang and Qrow sitting on the floor playing some fighting video game. They both looked up surprised as Summer stormed in front of them blocking the screen.

"Sum what the crap?" Qrow exclaimed, "I was just about to beat Tai!"

Summer didn't move continuing to block their view despite her stature. "We have an announcement, so you need to listen up!"

They both looked at her, "Okay what is it?" Taiyang asked.

Raven hoped Summer wasn't about to do what she thought she was. Summer raised her hand pointing right at her and said exactly what Raven hoped she wouldn't "Raven has something to tell you."

Qrow spun around, "Oh my God! I've waited for this day! She's about to admit I'm the best brother in the world!"

Raven lost whatever moment she might have thought she had from Summer's bold entrance. It looked like even Summer wasn't ready for Qrow's humor, as she stood lost quickly looking around for something to use to bring the topic back. Taiyang didn't break eye contact, still looking straight at Raven.

"Raven, what is it?" He asked.

She wasn't sure it was possible to feel dread and excitement at the same time, but that was the only way she could describe this feeling. Opening her mouth, Raven saw Qrow getting ready to make another comment only to have Summer tackle him out of desperation.

"Tai, you're a great guy. You are always looking out for us, and you make this team feel like a family. You're a good fighter… and…" The rest of her words came flying out so fast it would have been unintelligible, but the whole room focused on Raven and they caught every word. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?"

Qrow's mouth fell open, and Summer slapped his arm, forcing him to close it. But Taiyang just stood up to look Raven in the eye. "Raven I would love to go to the dance with you.

Raven was cursing herself for not buying a dress when she was with Summer, but she couldn't complain. Upon finding out that Raven hadn't bought a dress, Summer had insisted she go out the next free day and get one. But she had a requirement Taiyang had to go with her and get an outfit to match hers. Summer had been very insistent on that. "What would people think of the best team if they didn't match?" It wasn't a good argument, but Raven didn't care too much.

"So how do I look?" Taiyang emerged from the changing room in a purple suit with gold trim and did a turn in front of Raven.

"You know that's not even close to the colors you wear, or even the colors I wear."

Taiyang shrugged, "I know I just thought, we would go with something new." Seeing Raven's face, Taiyang smiled, "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Raven sighed, but smiled as she stood up, "You'll have to fill me in on your definition of fun because I certainly wouldn't have said changing colors of clothes was fun."

Taiyang just smiled larger, "Well then you just haven't lived yet have you?" heading off into the store Taiyang started grabbing dresses of all styles and colors laying them in Raven's arms.

By the time she received her fifth garment her smile was starting to die. "Tai, what are you doing?" Raven asked as he spun towards her.

"Helping you pick out a dress?" he replied.

"Okay," Raven said incredulously, "Then why are we taking half the store to try on?"

Taiyang shot her a questioning look, "To make sure you have the right dress. If you don't try it on how will you know if you like it?"

Raven couldn't help, but smile at Taiyang, "Tai how did you pick that suit out?"

He looked down and shrugged, "I just kinda grabbed what looked like it would work."

Raven threw the handful of dresses back at Taiyang, which he caught awkwardly. Reaching into the pile, Raven pulled out a strapless green dress with white vine patterns sprawling across it. "This looks like it will work." She told him with a wink and a smile.

Turning away from him towards the changing room, Raven left him with the pile of dresses.

Closing the door, Raven shed her clothes remembering it was just yesterday that she was feeling guilty for doing this very thing. But now, now she felt free. Able to make her own choices. She still felt a commitment to her tribe, but STRQ was more of a family then the Tribe had ever been. She was welcome at STRQ, she was happy. Here were friends who cared what she felt and wanted the best for her, not because it would be the best for them, but because it was the best for her. Pulling on the dress Raven turned on the spot, again not something she would usually wear as it was too restrictive, but she had to admit it looked good.

Opening the door, she stepped out looking for Taiyang. She found him staring at some skirts along the far wall, sliding next to him she tapped his shoulder, "Looking for something for you?"

Taiyang jumped, and his mouth fell open, "Raven you look. Amazing!"

She felt herself blush slightly, to deflect attention she asked her question again quickly. "You thinking about getting a skirt?"

Taiyang seamed to shake himself back to the moment, a sheepish grin breaking out on his face. "I thought you might like to prank Qrow."

Raven wasn't sure what he was implying, "What do you mean?"

Taiyng held up a longer than average skirt. "We buy him this. I'll tell him it's a Vale tradition for men to wear skirts to formal events."

Raven shook her head, "As much as I call him an idiot, he's not Tai." Reaching behind him to grab a heavier looking skirt made of a more durable material she held it up, "Now he might believe it if it looks like this."

Taiyang broke into the biggest smile Raven had seen, and she could feel herself joining him in her excitement. She looked around giggling at the thought of her brother in a skirt. She looked back at Taiyang, "You really think he'll go for it?"

Taiyang winked, "Will you let me borrow one of your skirts?"

Raven raised her eyebrow at him, "Thinking of joining him?"

Taiyang let out a harsh laugh, "Oh hell no, but I've got to sell it."

Raven looked at him an evil smile growing on her face. "Only if I get pictures of you in my skirt."

Taiyang straightened, "I'm already tricking him for you, and you want extra from me?"

Raven nodded, "True, but I'm also lending you the skirt and helping you make it believable. Also, don't pretend this isn't going to be worth having pictures of, we need to document every step."

Taiyang considered her offer for a few seconds before holding the dress up next to him smiling and pointing at it.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Posing for the first photo. Don't flake out on me Branwen."

Quickly Raven pulled out her scroll. "Oh, you can bet I'm going to save every one of these pictures!"

After snapping a picture of Taiyang presenting the dress they both headed for the register with their purchases laughing about the plot to come.

Raven regretted every decision she had ever made. Thinking she could be a huntress had been a bad idea. Coming to Beacon had been a bad idea, but most of all asking Taiyang to go to the dance with her had been a bad idea. She had faced down Deathstalkers and Nevermores, but dancing with Taiyang seemed like the hardest thing she would ever do. Part of her wanted to call the whole thing off. Tell Taiyang the entire thing was a big prank and that he was foolish for thinking she wanted anything to do with him beyond a strong combat partner. But as she looked around their room, Summer in her bright white dress still messing with her hair, Qrow in his dress shirt and skirt smiling as if he already knew the joke, and Taiyang looking amazing in his purple suit she couldn't pull herself to do it. Some part of her wanted to try this and see if it was worth it.

From what she could tell Taiyang felt absolutely nothing but excitement at the prospect of the dance. She swore she caught him practicing dance moves and he even made good on his promise to convince Qrow of the proper attire for the dance. The photo of Tai standing confidently in the bathroom wearing a skirt would live forever on her scroll.

"Well, it's about time we head down," Qrow said heading for the door.

Summer looked up from her small mirror a hint nerves to her voice, "Alright, I just, need to smooth this section."

"You look fantastic Summer," Raven said placing her hand on Summer's shoulder. "Let's get going."

"Alright! Let's do this!" Qrow threw open the door then promptly spun around on the spot to hold it open for the rest of them.

Taiyang offered his arm which Raven took blushing as they made their way out of the room.

Behind her, she could hear Qrow whisper, "God, get a room." And Summer giggle.

Looking back to give her brother a glare she saw him and Summer giving her thumbs up.

Turning to face forward she tried to put them out of her head.

Entering the grand hall, the sound of slow dance music greeted them along with an incredibly bubbly upper-class woman that Raven didn't recognize. "STRQ it's so nice to have you! Have a great…" She paused as she caught sight of Qrow, "Time."

Qrow didn't seem fazed by the reaction, in fact, he shot her a smile and stepped forward. "We plan to don't worry."

Stepping into the room Raven looked around at the assembled students. Dresses of every color and design flowed through the crowd as suits accentuating their owner's features moved about the place. Many of the men and women in couples across the dance floor some, moving in time with the music in practiced and confident movements, while others stood still and just rocked back and forth on the dance floor.

Raven suddenly felt out of place as she noticed how long her dress was and how it was restricting her movements. The dress was tight, and the single necklace she had picked out felt heavy and off with the rest of her. Catching sight of the chairs at the side of the room Raven tried to move towards them. Before she could take a step, Taiyang was in front of her an awkward smile on his face.

"Did you, want to dance?" he asked.

Raven cast around the room looking for something she could use as an excuse, but for some reason, she was happy when she couldn't find one. A rush of excitement filled her as she nodded and they moved together into the mass of couples.

As Taiyang took his place in front of her, he held out his hands. Raven frantically looked at the couple next to her to get some idea of what to do. Finding no real help, she looked back at Taiyang who just kept smiling. Gently he grabbed her hand and directed it to his arm then took her other hand in his and started slowly pushing her to the side.

Raven took a second before catching on and took a step to the side. Then she felt Tai pushing slightly back the other direction, and she took a step back. Looking down Raven checked her feet, left, right, left, right. Looking back up at Tai he was chuckling slightly.

"Don't laugh!" Raven demanded.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You just looked really cute." Taiyang said.

Raven froze and forced Taiyang to just rock in place until she rejoined his movements. "It's just. I've never really danced before. What was the point when…"

"When you needed to be fighting?" Taiyang finished.

Raven nodded, looking back down.

"Well, are you having fun now?" Taiyang asked.

Looking back up Raven nodded again.

Suddenly the music shifted to a faster pace and couples started to clear the dance floor as the quicker speed was too much for them to continue dancing. Raven pulled slightly away from Taiyang and to her relief he joined the rest of the students filing off the dance floor. Raven made her way towards the punch bowl to get them both drinks.

Weaving her way back towards Taiyang with two cups she found him on the side of the room with Summer, Wentler, and Nortica. "Like I'm really impressed! It takes a lot of courage to pull that off." Nortica said in a complimentary tone.

Raven looked over at Nortica, "What does?" Everyone just pointed towards the dance floor. The music had gotten fast, and it was becoming devoid of dancing couples, but those that remained seemed to just take that as a challenge to fill the space. Spinning, dipping, lifting and jumping around and in the center of it was Iris and Dall and…

Raven almost spit out the sip she had just taken. Qrow wasn't necessarily as graceful as those around him, but he was certainly keeping up. His partner was a girl Raven had never seen before. The two of them were playing off each other improvising the dance as they went.

"How did he? I mean, when did he?" Raven spluttered.

Summer shrugged, "To be honest I don't think they know each other. Right after you two left someone approached him and asked if he would dance with them. He's been down there ever since with a different partner now and then."

Wentler burst out laughing, "That's quite the ladies' man there! I wish he told me his secret."

Taiyang leaned in acting conspiratorial but speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear. "I think it's the dress. If you want we have one that I kinda fit into."

Raven choked on her drink again, as Nortica and Wentler burst into laughter. Beside them, Summer pouted, "And why hasn't your team leader seen this dangerous new look?"

Taiyang laughed, "Sorry Sum it really didn't fit well, but show them, Raven."

"Let me make it clear that I will not be loaning out my outfits just because you want to try and pick up women. It was supposed to be a joke on Qrow. But clearly, we had some bad luck on that plan." Shoving aside what that meant she pulled out her scroll. Thumbing through the pictures, she found the one of Taiyang in the bathroom wearing her combat skirt very loosely and posing triumphantly.

Once more everyone burst out laughing. Summer almost fell over as she stumbled in her heels slightly.

"That is, the greatest thing, I've ever seen!" Nortica choked out.

Summer looked at Tai, "So are we going to have to change our combat outfits to have matching combat skirts? You wear it better then Qrow!"

"Like hell you do!" Qrow called out suddenly appearing next to them. They hadn't noticed that he had stopped dancing in all their excitement. Glancing down Raven still saw Iris and Dall as one of the last dancers dominating the dance floor in a routine that she imagined they must have practiced for years. Around them, a circle had formed of students cheering them on.

Qrow worked his way through the group to see the photo. "Yeah see, he's got the right attitude, but it just doesn't compliment him as it does me." He stuck a pose similar to Tai's in the photo. There was silence for about a second before the entire group erupted in laughter. After a few seconds, it started to die down, and Wentler stepped forward.

"Qrow I've got to hand it to you. You certainly wear that magnificently."

"Well thank you I pride myself on making the best of any situation!" He looked around as a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

Raven saw a pretty girl maybe a year older than her wink at Qrow asking, "Would you like to dance?"

Qrow shot a look back at the group, "I'll see you around!" Offering his arm the pair walked away. As they left Raven was sure she heard the girl say, "By the way. You've got nice legs."

She forgot how to breathe as she suddenly choked on her drink. Around her, the group lost their composure laughing historically.

"Hey it's alright Raven, you've got nice legs too!" Nortica laughed. Then quickly shut up as she locked eyes with him giving a death stare at him.

Still slightly coughing, she snarled, "Never complement my legs again, and PLEASE don't make me think of my brother as having nice legs." Whatever tension had arrisen was instantly broken by her joke. Raven took deep, welcoming breaths and was glad that she had been able to continue the happy atmosphere. Whatever nerves she had been feeling before were gone. Taiyang was right. The dance was legitimately fun. The dancing, the jokes, all of it.

The music was starting to return to a slower pace, and Taiyang offered his arm to her. "Would you like to continue?"

Raven looked at him. There was no pressure in his eyes. He wasn't going to force her, unlike the first dance. It was entirely her choice, she hesitated. Then felt a soft push of her hand forward, glancing down Summer had her arm slightly raised. She remembered Summer's words and blushing somewhat she took his arm. "I'd love to. I'll see you two around! That practice match is still on! I'm coming for you Nortica!"

Wentler laughed, "Go dance! We can talk practice later."

With Taiyang leading the way to the dance floor Raven took the position she thought was right, and turned red with embarrassment when Taiyang adjusted her arms again before starting. But at least this time she didn't watch her feet. Instead, she looked up at Taiyang, realizing just how beautifully blue his eyes were. And how the slight stubble that was growing on his chin only made him look more handsome and rugged.

She stumbled slightly as her foot collided with Taiyng's, and she snapped back to reality, looking back to him Raven started to apologize but was cut off by Taiyang.

Smiling he kept going like nothing had happened. "I only remember Summer apologizing for simple things this much. Are you feeling okay?"

Raven glared at him, "Of course I'm fine! I just missed a step."

Taiyang laughed again, "There's the Raven I know!"

Begrudgingly Raven smiled back. It was amazing how even the simple things he did made her laugh. Taiyang had a way of just making everything seem easier to reach.

Suddenly Taiyang let go of her waist and raised her hand. Raven paused confused what Taiyang was doing.

He only smiled, "Spin."

"What?"

"Spin trust me."

Following the rotation of her hand in the air, she spun on the spot. This is dumb why am I spinning? Suddenly she lost balance and felt herself falling, but before she even dropped an inch, a strong arm grabbed her waist again stabilizing her. Raven got her world straight to find Taiyang looking at her a smile on his face. "Ready to try again?"

Raven wanted to say no because it was stupid to spin like a little girl. She hated how she had almost made a fool of herself by falling, but all she could say with a smile on her face was, "Yes!"

They took a couple more steps Taiyang leading them away from a couple and then raised his hand again. This time Raven spun faster trying hoping it would keep her on her feet. Coming to a stop facing Taiyang his arm wrapped around her back, and she couldn't help but laugh at her action. There was something unmistakable fun about letting go. Taiyang started to move them away from the other couples, then raised his hand once more, and Raven spun. Her black hair was flowing out as she made her turn, then coming to a stop again right in front of him. Raven couldn't even hide her smile anymore. Raven was having so much fun!

They continued to sway back and forth for a while, then Taiyang asked "You want to see how many you can do?"

Raven's smile grew larger, "Is that a challenge Tai?"

Taiyang smiled mischievously, "It might be."

Raven laughed again, "Tai you're an evil man."

"But you want to try, don't you?"

"You're damn right I do!"

Quickly checking to make sure that there weren't any other couples nearby to run into he raised his hand and started pulling her in a circle. Raven didn't hesitate to follow the motion tucking her other arm into her body and almost kicking the ground to begin her spin. With the help of Taiyang offering additional momentum from his arm, Raven spun and spun and spun, laughing with joy.

Suddenly Taiyang brought her to a halt by catching her waist once more. Her first reaction was anger at him for stopping her, suddenly nausea hit her, and she was instantly thankful for stopping her when he did. Clutching his suit for support Raven laughed and looked up at him leaning forward to kiss this perfect man.

Suddenly she froze, what was she doing? Turning the moment into a fall, she collapsed into his arms. She looked up. Had she covered it up?

Taiyang was standing still with a shocked expression on his face, and Raven cursed herself. Of course, he had noticed Taiyang wasn't blind. "Raven, did you?"

Raven felt her face growing red, what was she doing? Why had she done that? Was she crazy? "No!"

Taiyang suddenly he let go of her taking a step back. "But I mean…"

Raven glared at him as she felt the heat rising up her neck. "Whatever you think happened I didn't mean it!"

He stood still for a few seconds before quickly turning on the spot and working his way through the crowd.

Raven watched him walk away and could have screamed at herself. What was she doing? Why had she done that? She slowly moved towards the chairs on the side of the room. Choosing one that was at least three removed from anyone else Raven felt her eyes starting to burn again. Quickly stamping out that emotion she furiously looked down at her hands, she was a warrior, a fighter, she could control every aspect of a fight. So why couldn't she control herself?

 _You've always had to fight for what you need. You never had time to do anything other than fight. Fighting for food, for shelter, fighting for your life. There's no way you can change this is who you are. You're a fighter, Raven._

Summer's words floated to her mind, _"Life doesn't give many opportunities. We have to take the ones we can."_ But she couldn't push away the idea that she didn't deserve this opportunity. Taiyang was a fantastic man. Someone who cared about his team, his family, more than anything else. Just like everything else in her life she had tried to take what she wanted and Taiyang was one person she wouldn't do that too.

"I can see why you picked him, but I still think your friend was cuter."

Raven's head snapped up, and she looked to her right. The girl from the dust shop was sitting next to her. Her dress was sparkling and shimmering a clear blue even as she remained still looking at Raven.

Her internal anger along with being judged, flared out. "And who do you think you are?"

The girl laughed, "Oh testy aren't we."

When Raven didn't offer her a reply the girl rolled her eyes and leaned back, "So why did you go for big and blond over cute and small?"

Raven wasn't even sure how to answer. Her questions were unexpectedly personal. "He's my teammate."

"Isn't she?" the girl asked? "Kurz by the way."

Raven opened her mouth to argue her choice in a dance partner but froze as she realized the girl had just introduced herself.

Kurz continued without a word from Raven. She appeared perfectly okay with having a conversation with herself. "See the way I see it why not have both? I'm sure she would be willing to share with him. Then you don't need to choose. You have both."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "The world doesn't work like that." Something about this girl was starting to set off alarm bells, but she couldn't place quite what it was.

"Well not for most people, as for me. That's the whole point. The world wants to stop you from reaching your goals. It's going to hold you back and do everything it can to kick you into the ground. You know what I mean?"

Raven knew all too well but wasn't about to give the satisfaction of confirmation to Kurz. But she just carried on as if Raven had nodded, "Of course you do, that's why I'm always ready to take what I want. If life wants me to or not." She added rolling her shoulders causing her dress to shimmer again, almost like frozen water.

Raven suddenly felt her blood chill as she remembered the dress the girl had to warn last time was oddly shiny. Flicking her eyes down Raven felt her heart sink as she visually confirmed what she had feared. The entire dress shimmered unnaturally, the blue so vibrant despite the pair sitting in the shadows.

Raven was afraid of the answer, but had to know, "Is your dress?"

Kurz winked at her, "Woven with dust? You bet it is, everything I have is. You never know when you'll need some extra power to get what you want."

Raven stood up, Kurz looked at her inquisitively. "Leaving already? We were just becoming friends!"

Raven was already walking away, "We're not friends!"

Kurz just smiled to herself, "That's right show the world who's in charge!" she called after her.

Raven needed air. She needed away from… from herself. Raven looked back at Kurz, making sure she was real. A woman who had done unpleasant things in her short lifetime, who was determined to get what she wanted, by any means necessary. Raven felt sick looking at a distorted mirror of herself. _Is it that distorted? Isn't that precisely what you were thinking before she sat next to you?_

Throwing open the doors Raven marched into the night. The fresh night air was a welcome change from the stuffy dance room. It was late enough in the year that the nights were warm.

 _That's not who you are Raven. It's not. You have standards there are lines you won't cross._ She tried to reassure herself, and push away the mountain of proof that said otherwise. Hadn't she just done that, tried to pass a line with Taiyang just because she wanted something.

Raven jumped as a hand grabbed her arm, spinning around she punched the person hard enough that it echoed around the grounds. Taiyang stood in front of her shock written on his face, as Raven felt herself die inside.

"Tai, I'm so sorry I just, I was thinking and you startled me and…"

Taiyang just relaxed and offered her his arm. Carefully she took it, and they set off. Raven didn't know where she didn't care. Inside she warred with herself.

Suddenly Taiyang broke the silence, "I'm thrilled you asked me to the dance Raven."

She looked at him, "You must think I sound crazy, but I was scared to ask you."

Raven wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

"But it's just I think you're pretty, but it's not just that. It's your drive, your determination to reach your goal. You have a drive that you set your mind to, and no one can stop you."

Raven winced as he spoke her fear aloud. "How can you say that? That's the worst part. I do whatever I want to get what I want."

Tai just smiled as he kept walking, "To you, it might be, but you should know that you inspire me, hell I think you inspire all of us to reach our goals. You've set your sights on a goal, and you're not going to let anything stop you."

Raven stopped and looked at Taiyang. She searched his eyes for any ulterior motive. But she only found honesty in his eyes. He was telling her the truth.

"Raven, I'm sorry for walking off like that, I was just surprised. I'd like to have a second chance. I really like you, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

She looked at him searching for any sign of a lie. He was so genuine as in everything he did. Raven felt her heart melting as she looked at him, he was so honest so devoted to everything he did.

"You know I've done things that most people would consider bad right?"

Tai nodded.

"And… that I've… killed people."

Taiyang looked at her, for the first time she couldn't read his face. Then he seemed to come to a decision.

"Raven I know you were part of a bandit tribe, you had to do a lot of things to survive." Raven felt her heart freeze in her chest. "But the point is that you made a choice. You chose to go to hunter school. Maybe the reasons weren't the best. But you're here, and I'll be damned if I believe that you want to leave. You're a good person. You care about those around you and yourself. So yes, Raven Branwen, knowing all that I think you're an amazing person you've made your choice to leave that life and start a new one, and I'd love the chance to be part of it."

Raven felt her eyes burning and her cheeks growing wet with tears, but she didn't try to stop them, not this time. Looking up at Taiyang she heard her voice crack as she said, "I don't want to do that anymore. I don't. I don't want to use my friends."

Taiyang smiled sadly at her wrapping his arms around her in a hug as he put his forehead against hers, "You haven't, but I'll make sure you don't. I'll be here to help you. If it's the world's greatest huntress or just a good friend."

Raven felt herself smile despite the tears still rolling down her face. She didn't need to hide them. She didn't need to be strong enough to take on the world. She didn't need to hide her weakness.

"Tai, I love you," Raven whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him.

* * *

Hello, everyone!

It's been a year now since I started this project in honor of Monty Oum, and I just wanted to thank each of you for supporting me over the year. Monty was an amazing inspiration to many people including myself, and so I'm happy to dedicate this series once more as my way of remembering him.

To all of you, I wish you luck and hope that you reach your goals whatever they may be. I believe in you.

As always "Keep moving forward."


	10. Chapter 10

Qrow awoke his entire body feeling like someone had taken a bat to each part of it, rolling over he halfheartedly wiped the sleep out of his eye looking at the clock. The holographic display read 10:27, grunting Qrow rolled back over, without giving a second thought to the time. Slowly memories of last night filtered through the sleep and he smiled to himself. After the initial shock and laughter people had at his outfit, it surprisingly turned out to be a hit.

Qrow laughed to himself as he remembered Taiyang trying to convince him of the fact that it was a custom in Vale to wear skirts. He had decided to humor Taiyang as he felt Raven was in on the joke. _How else would he have used one of her skirts without fear of being murdered?_ However to Qrow's delight, the entire thing appeared to have backfired on them, but he would be humble and not rub it in their face… too much.

Qrow opened his eye again looking about the room. _Actually, come to think of it they left before me and Summer, but they weren't here._ Looking first at Raven's bed he found it empty, then glancing over to Taiyangs he saw a blob under the covers.

Shutting his eye again Qrow sighed. _If she didn't take Tai, then she probably took Summer. They are going to hurt themselves with all that training if they aren't careful._

Suddenly the silence was shattered by a voice that was way too enthusiastic for how tired he felt.

"Rise and shine STRQ! Let's go seize that day!" Summer yelled out.

"Ugh Sum, no. Just no. Can't we take the day off?" Qrow asked sitting up in bed.

"Any other day I might give it to you ladies' man, but not today. Today is mission day!"

Qrow felt his heart jump in excitement. Taiyang had told him about this event that marked the beginning of the Vytal Festival. An actual mission given by the city council to demonstrate the commitment to continuing the hunter legacy of service to the people. They were accompanied by a full-time huntsmen, but the point was this was actually a mission. Not some stupid exercise that had been put together for them.

"Let's go, Tai! It's time to get our first taste of the real thing!" Qrow went to push Taiyang's back as he passed by but froze as he saw a black pool of hair spilling out from Taiyang's chest. Qrow froze in shock, looking up bemused at Summer who smiled and shrugged.

Taiyang looked up smiled nervously at Qrow, "She said she didn't want to sleep alone last night." then tried to wake up Raven who had cuddled into his chest.

Qrow turned away to hide his smile, moving to the bathroom to get ready for the rest of the teams big day. He joined Summer at the sink as she brushed her teeth.

"So it was a lot faster then I bet, but I think you still owe me money as you thought it would take months." Summer elbowed him.

Qrow looked over betrayed, "Aw come on Sum, I think the bet is nullified because you pulled that stunt of sending them to get outfits together."

Summer feigned an accused look, "Why how would you accuse me of such a thing? I only thought it might give them something to do other than agonize over the fact that they weren't sure how much they liked each other."

Qrow smiled, but felt it slip quickly off. "Speaking of liking each other, how are you doing?"

Summer grew silent as she became very focused on her hairbrush.

Qrow had stopped all actions and just waited for Summer to offer a reply. She remained quiet for so long Qrow was about to push her again, when she started brushing her hair again.

"I'll be fine, besides it's who they want. They are clearly happy, I mean have you seen Raven ever look so peaceful before?"

Qrow had to admit that she was right but, "That still doesn't devalue any of your feelings Sum. Raven told me about how you acted at the dress shop. I'm happy you helped make my sister happy. But that can't have been easy."

"Qrow." Summer turned toward him stamping her foot, "I know full well what I did, and why I did it. I've fought for every chance and opportunity in my life. For much of my life, I never got the chance to do anything that I wanted. My parents convinced I was wasting my life and throwing everything they had done for me in a fire. So I took my chance and asked Raven, and she turned me down. But I tried I took the opportunity that was given to me, but it didn't work out.

Qrow took a step back trying to defuse the situation, but Summer advanced on him tears appearing in her eyes. "So yes it hurts like hell Qrow, but I'm happy that I at least got to try, and what's even better she's still my friend. STRQ is still together, my real family is happy, and I couldn't be more excited by that. So I will thank you, Qrow, to understand that I'm fine!"

Angrily she turned back to the mirror anger still written on her face.

Qrow stood still looking at her back. He hesitated for a second then carefully put his hands around Summer's shoulders, gently hugging her. "It's okay Sum. It's okay."

Summer hiccupped quietly as he squeezed her shoulders. "It's okay." He repeated.

Summer took an unsteady breath closing her eyes, Her mouth moved, and her voice was so quiet Qrow almost missed it as he leaned in. " I should be happy for them, but…"

Qrow gently turned her around. "It's okay Sum. It's okay." Qrow hugged her until he felt her pulling away, and he let go.

Still, sniffling Summer looked up at him, "Thank you for understanding. I guess I just got unlucky this time."

Qrow winced as if she had just punched him. Thankfully Summer didn't notice as she smiled at him.

Qrow put on his most convincing smile "Yeah, it will work out next time."

They stood looking at each other for a few seconds before Summer giggled, "So did you want to change first or can I?"

"Oh right!" Qrow felt his cheeks burn red as he quickly left the room to give Summer her privacy. A knife twisted in his stomach as he saw Taiyang pulling a still sleepy Raven out of bed. He could tell Summer was happy for them, she had played no small part in the events that led them to this point. But it's impossible to turn off your feelings for someone. Qrow knew that, but it would be even harder when the thing Summer wanted was actively part of her life.

Shaking his head, Qrow walked to assist Taiyang. _Did Sum really get "Unlucky"? Was that the way things would have gone? No there's no way I could have influenced something like that. No semblances are something that you activate. And there's no way it would have affected something like that. It just effects fighting. Yeah, that couldn't have been me I'm just getting jumpy._ Sighing he headed over to help Taiyang.

"Come on it's almost 10:45! Sum's already getting dressed and what would she say if you're not even up when she gets out? You know she had planned out the best spot to be able to access the mission boards first." Qrow said coming over to help wake up his sister.

Instantly she shot out of bed, "Why didn't you say what time it was!" She exclaimed.

Taiyang just shook his head. "I did Raven, several times."

Raven spluttered as she tried to find a retort. When none came, she waved her arms to clear a path. "Then what are we all standing here for?" she dashed over to her closet and started pulling out clothes.

Shaking his head at Taiyang, Qrow moved off to prepare for the day as well.

As the group walked into the great hall, miraculously restored to its immaculate state after the mess of the dance, Qrow leaned over to Summer, "I have to admit, I can see why you wear a skirt it was quite nice. Really breezy."

Summer's face looked mortified, despite the laughter in her voice. "Qrow, how dare you! That was hardly wearing a skirt! You didn't even cross your legs when you sat down!"

Qrow shot her a confused look while Raven seamed to choke on nothing.

Summer rolled her eyes, "It makes it easy to see things when you're not wearing pants Qrow."

Qrow suddenly felt very hot. Had he?

Next to him, Raven recovered enough to gasp out, "Tell me you didn't!"

Qrow shrugged, "I was getting tired, had to take a break."

Taiyang burst out laughing along with Summer at the horrified expression on Raven's face.

"But Raven!" Qrow continued grinning himself, "They said I had nice legs! It would be a crime not to show them off!"

The three of them doubled over at Raven's revolted look. "That's the last time ether of you are allowed to wear any kind of skirt!"

"Alright fine." Qrow grinned as he sat down next to Summer. The group had chosen a spot along the far wall of the giant room, on the floor they could see the projectors that would be activated when the time came for them to choose their hunter jobs.

Qrow still couldn't quite believe it was true when Taiyang told him what would happen. The headmaster would give some kind of speech about the importance of unity and working together. How the Great War that split the kingdoms was a terrible tragedy and how Hunters and Huntresses now worked to uphold the peace earned by that war. Then they would be given the chance to do actual missions that were offered to real hunters. It didn't matter if they were still being supervised by a professional hunter, the point was it was a real mission. A chance to show what STRQ was made of and how it would do in the real world.

Idle chatter started to fill the room as more students arrived.

"So what kind of mission are we aiming for?" Qrow asked leaning forward to be able to see the rest of his team.

"I think we can rule out anything that would be just in the city. That stuff typically is limited to hanging out with the local police force and helping get cats from trees." Taiyang replied.

Raven nodded, "I think we can rule that one out. I would say search and destroy, but those are similar to that Beowolf mission. That won't really test us if it's just hunting Grimm."

Summer looked down at a list she had written up, "If the mission categories are the same as the ones from the book, then we'll probably want eliminations. They aren't common, but when a big Grimm shows up, they put it there."

Everyone nodded. "Let's hope we can get one of those!" Raven added.

The room around them started to quiet as Glenda walked onto the stage at the front of the room. Quickly they turned their attention towards her, but Qrow still couldn't resist glancing over at where the boards would be. _How cool would it be if we get to hunt something big like a Deathstalker! I've heard Tai talk about them. They sound like a great fight!_

Glenda cleared her throat. "Students from Haven, Atlas, and Vacuo welcome to Vale. I now present to you, Professor Ozpin."

Qrow watched as the headmaster took the stage white starting to take over his hair. He looked oddly tired for someone who just had to do office work all day. _Although running the preparation for an entire festival and tournament probably does take a lot of energy._

Ozpin looked out at each of the students assembled before him. "This day decades ago the bloodiest war in human history came to an end. This war was not fought for survival or freedom. It was fought for the destruction of human nature itself. Creativity, self-expression and choice, the very base of humanity. At the end of the war, the four nations came together to declare that never again would a war be fought for the repression of an idea. And so today we celebrate the peace that was earned with so many lives. As hunters and huntresses, you will work to continue the proud tradition of peace between lands and service to the people." Waving his hand across the room the mission boards scattered around the room powered on displaying jobs that each team could take.

Before Ozpin could lower, his hand Summer was already on the board trying to get them a mission. Quickly they all gather around her, Qrow caught sight of one titled Griffin extermination.

"There what about that one!" he pointed

Summer quickly selected the mission. A keyboard popped up with a message saying Enter team name to complete registration.

Summer typed out STRQ and hit enter.

The screen flashed for a second when a message popped up, Error job not available.

"What?" Raven cried. "What the shit! Did someone register first?"

Summer shook her head already going back to scroll through the list of missions again, "I don't think so, but let's just get another one quickly." She navigated through the menus even faster this time clicking on a mission titled Taijitu hunt. Once more the keyboard popped up with the message Enter team name to complete registration. Quickly Summer typed STRQ. And once more the screen flashed for a second before displaying Error job not available.

"What is going on?" Taiyang asked.

"That's my fault please forgive me."

All four of them whipped around before freezing, before them Professor Ozpin stood leaning on his cane slightly, smiling at them. "I must have forgotten to mention, but I have a special mission for you." Reaching past Summer, he tapped on the screen to bring up the keyboard once more and entering his name. The board changed displaying a single job, Mountain Glen.

They all looked at Ozpin, Qrow knew he looked confused because the man was smiling at them. "I'm sorry what does this mean?"

Ozpin simple gestured towards the screen. Summer tapped the mission, bringing up a block of text. Mountain Glen is Vale's latest attempt at expansion, offering new lives and opportunities to thousands. By agreeing to take on this mission, you will be acting as the first line of defense against the creatures of Grimm.

"So it's just a scouting mission?" Qrow asked disappointedly.

Ozpin shook his head.

"A target elimination then?" Raven asked.

Once more Ozpin shook his head.

Qrow looked to the group lost.

Ozpin cocked his head to the side slightly, "This is a mission that only high-level hunter teams are offered, and sometimes even they turn it down. It will be your job to go into the unexplored areas around the expiation and set beacons for future parameter defense points. You might simply walk through the area plant the beacons and leave, or you could come across an entire herd Goliaths. I've asked Tildan Ore to come specifically to lead your team. I've been watching your progress, and I must say I'm impressed, I think STRQ is ready for this type of mission." He turned and started walking away before pausing looking back over his shoulder, "Good luck." He added with a smile.

Qrow looked around confused. "What just happened?" he asked no one in particular.

Raven suddenly let out a cheer, "This is it! This is the break we've been waiting for! They're recognizing us for the talent we've been showing. What are we waiting for accept it, Summer!"

Her excitement was infectious as he found himself grinning as he looked to Tai who was grinning back, but Summer seemed to hesitate a bit reach for the accept mission button.

"What's wrong Sum?" Taiyang asked.

"Are we sure we're ready for this? You heard what he said. We could run into a pack of Goliaths. There's no way we could take them out."

Raven waved her hand through the air impatient. "He was just trying to intimidate us, besides we don't need to actually eliminate anything, our job is just to set up the new parameter. Come on Sum. He chose us!" biting her lip nervously Summer hit the accept mission key and typed in STRQ, this time the message that popped up was green and read confirmed. The screen then faded and returned to the normal job board, quickly getting out of the way so the next team could have their pick of jobs Qrow felt his scroll buzz in his pocket, pulling it out he saw his teammates doing the same. A message had been sent to all their scrolls, Qrow opened it and began to read.

Mission: Mountain Glen

Team: STRQ

Preparation: Pack for multiple days of hard combat, any and all unnecessary items should remain behind. 

Departure from Beacon Docks at 12:00 PM.

Qrow's eyebrows came together as he flicked to the side on his scroll bringing up the time. 11:45 AM.

Everyone else appeared to have realized the same thing as he looked up panicked to see their faces mirroring his.

Summer jumped into action. "Qrow Raven! Our weapons and equipment from the lockers! Tai and I will get rations and gear."

Nodding Qrow sprinted out of the hall with Raven next to him. "I'll get Tai's stuff since he also has dust rounds! Don't want those reacting with your refills."

Raven nodded, "Right, don't forget to lock his weapons springs we don't want them going off while we're running. Do you know where Sum keeps her med kit?"

Qrow shook his head, "Wouldn't that be with the supplies she and Tai are grabbing?"

Raven swore under her breath, "I'm not sure it sounded like we were supposed to grab the combat gear."

"Then it will be in her uniform locker."

Throwing open the door to the student equipment room they sprinted inside. Qrow sliding to a stop in front of his locker and hurriedly pulling Harvest from its rack on the back of his locker her slid it into the sheath on the back of his hips. Then grabbing his equipment pouches, he secured them and tightened the straps. Quickly checking to see that he had a few basic replacement weapon parts and tool kit. Then rushed over to Taiyang's locker opening it and starting to empty the contents. Man even though he has more stuff than me it's still more organized. He checked the locks as Raven had told him. They were secured, he had expected they would be, but with something as powerful as Tai's weapon Qrow wasn't taking any chances.

"These things are a lot heavier then I was expecting!" Qrow called over to Raven.

"You were expecting them to be light?" she called back.

"No, it's just he doesn't seem to be slowed down by them, I figured they must be light."

"He can crush a Grimm's skull in one punch you're surprised he can move around with heavy objects like it's nothing?"

"Fair enough," Qrow conceded. He finished filling his and Taiyang's bags with dust rounds and the assorted survival gear Tai had in his locker. A map, several ration bars and a water bottle with a filter. "I'm finished over here. You need help?"

"Yes! How does she keep this from tangling?"

Qrow rushed over to find Raven frantically trying to re-spool one of Silver Moon's chains back into its gauntlet. "Here I'll take that you finish getting everything else!" Qrow grabbed the weapon and started looking for the switch that Summer used to control the length of her weapons chain. Finally he the little leaver and pressed it in the direction he hoped would start pulling it back in. To his relief, the chain started spooling back up inside the gauntlet. Turning to Raven, she was just cramming the last of the First Aid kit into one of Summer's pouches.

"We've wasted enough time, let's go!" Raven said already heading for the door.

Qrow right behind her shoving his part of Silver Moon back at Raven who grabbed it, as Qrow pick up Drachen Ira. Together they start sprinting across the campus towards the front of the school and the docks.

"It's 11:59! RUN!" Raven yelled over her shoulder.

Qrow didn't trust himself to be able to reply as they were already going at a full sprint. Instead, he just put his head down and willed himself to go faster, glancing up he saw the docks ahead and a single figure waiting there in front of an already powered up Bullhead. _No sign of Sum or Tai._ Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a white cap flapping in the wind as it raced behind him. _Thank god!_

Skidding to a halt next to Raven he couldn't help but bend over and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, and the sound of heavy breathing told him that Summer and Taiyang had also caught up with them.

Qrow raised his head to give a weak thumbs up and smile to the Hunter he could only assume was Tildan Ore. To his relief, the hunter smiled back.

"My goodness, I didn't actually expect you all to be here so fast when the ceremony only just ended. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tildan Ore, I'll be your hunter guide on this mission."

Summer stood up, and as best she could between gasps of air, said "Wonderful to meet you, sir! Team STRQ checking in I'm Summer Rose."

Taiyang stood up smiling if still winded. "Taiyang Xaio-Long."

Raven also breathing heavily nodded, "Raven."

Qrow straightened and waved his hand, "Qrow Branwen!"

Tildan smiled, "Well I look forward to working with you all on this hunt. You must be quite something if Ozpin is assigning you something as important as this."

Summer nodded, "We are excited to show we're up to the challenge!"

Tildan laughed, "I'm sure you are. Now then students some ground rules. This is a very important, very dangerous mission. The people of Mountain Glen are counting on us to make sure that they stay safe. We will be in charge of checking old parameter defenses and planning new ones. This will require us to enter areas that we know nothing about. It could be a nice stroll through the park. Or a confrontation with a Grimm that could kill entire teams of high ranking hunters. Knowing all this the danger that you will face are you still willing to participate?"

Summer looked back to them, Qrow knew his mind was made up and made it clear on his face. Glancing to his sides, he could see Raven and Tai were of a similar mind. "Thank you for the warning Tildan, but we're set on this."

Tildan smiled, "Excellent! That's true hunters talking there. I'm really looking forward to seeing your skills on this mission." He clapped Summer on the shoulder hard enough she stumbled back a bit, "Well first things first. While you will still act as a team led by your leader Summer, I will be acting as a squad leader. While we lack the other three hunter teams needed to make this officially a squad, given the nature of this mission and as I am your senior we will be operating as if it were one."

Qrow nodded, the change that had come over Tildan was sudden and instant. His expression had gone from supporting senior hunter to a serious commander addressing his soldiers.

"Let's see your supplies."

Qrow shuffled a bit as he handed Taiyang Drachen Ira to Taiyang while trying to keep the dust ammunition he had slung over his shoulder steady. Reaching over to Summer as she gave him a backpack of food and clothing.

Once they had sorted out all the belongings to their rightful owners, they laid it all out in front of Tildan. He started thumbing through stuff sorting it into piles, one tiny pile that contained the medical kits, ammunition, the instant rations and a weapon care kit. And a large one holding clothing, cookware, tents and other items.

Looking up once he had sorted everything into the two piles he looked at them. "Divide this pile up between you." He indicated the smaller of the two, "I'll contact the school and have them return these items to your room. Don't mistake this as demeaning. These items would be important on longer missions or if it was to an unknown location. However, we know the climate of the area around Mountain Glen and most of our time will be spent moving, fighting or recovering from a fight. We don't plan on being there long. Anything extra will slow us down and could mean the difference between being hit in a fight or not. And with how dangerous this mission can be one hit could make all the difference."

Qrow felt himself swallow unintentionally. Normally he wouldn't have questioned someone saying things were going to get dangerous, he wanted them to. But something about the idea that Tildan thought the second it would take to drop a backpack could make all the difference chilled his eagerness.

Filling his pouch with the majority of the food, he left the dust for Taiyang and Raven to handle while Summer took the medical and weapon repair kits.

Summer glanced around, "Are we ready?" a grave determination had settled on the group, Raven broke the tension with a nod.

They all turned towards Tildan who nodded and smiled, "Then let's be on our way." He climbed into the nearby bullhead, and they could hear him talking to the pilot as they climbed on board and took their places in the seats along the wall.

Tildan returned, his face a little lighter. "The pilot just informed me that the sky's near Mountain Glean have been clear of Grimm for several days so we shouldn't have any problems, but just in case do you all know aerial insertion protocols?"

Qrow nodded along with everyone else.

Tildan smiled, "Excellent. Then we have nothing to worry about. You will all do great! I can see why Ozpin chose you for this mission. I couldn't have imagined a better-prepared group of students for this mission. And I'll clue you in, my team and I just got back from patrolling this area. One of the reasons Ozpin asked me to lead you all. We didn't see a spot of Grimm activity, the protection systems of Mountain Glen have been doing really well. I have high hopes for it being one of Vale's first successful expansion attempts."

Qrow felt himself relaxing as they traveled out of the kingdom. Of course, Tildan had been trying to impress upon them the worst case scenario, but there was no way anything could happen on this mission. Tildan's team had just patrolled it. Only bad luck could mess this up for them. Qrow felt his blood run cold as he thought about it. _Could I mess this up for the entire team? No, you're getting jumpy again, semblances aren't something that just happen to people, I have to turn it on._

"Okay, here we are!" Tildan called, "Show me what you're made of STRQ!"

* * *

Hello, everyone!

I'd like to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. But first I felt a nagging need to go back and retcon some of the earlier chapters based on information we got from Volume 5. They are nothing big and because I wouldn't make you all reread them all just to find the little things I changed I'll lay them out here. Qrow as a bird is something I'll get rid of and also the little hints about Raven's semblance I was dropping are now inaccurate as at the time of writing I thought the portals weren't her semblance and something else she did. Add to that, the fact that the specifics of how Jaune's semblance is way too close to how I was going to have Taiyang's work I need to figure out a whole new semblance for him.

So I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter, but I also had to deal with finding a new apartment and job in the last few months.

The action is about to pick up a lot as we move to the end and start setting up/paying off things in the second act. I just really wanted to get some of the emotional stuff set up as well, as it's the part I feel less confident in my writing.

As always "Keep moving forward."


End file.
